Marauderzy i Dziedzictwo Northfangu
by Irulana
Summary: Piąty rok w Hogwarcie dobiega końca. James, Syriusz, Peter i Remus mają już za sobą SUM-y. W czasach, kiedy Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę, starają się nie poddawać ogólnym nastrojom w świecie czarodziejów i polityce propagowanej przez Toujours Pur. Przypadkowo zostają zamieszani w tajemniczą i niebezpieczną historię, w której (już nie przypadkowo) postanawiają odegrać kluczową rolę
1. Hogwart

**Hogwart**

Zegar skończył wybijać pełną godzinę. Ostatni, czwarty dźwięk wydawał się jakby wydłużony i rozniósł się echem po pustych błoniach. Zamek wydawał się cichy i nierealny, jak gdyby czekał aż ktoś się obudzi i swoją obecnością potwierdzi jego istnienie. Gałęzie wierzby samotnie stojącej pośrodku błoni, poruszające się nawet pomimo braku najlżejszego wietrzyku nagle znieruchomiały. Szare światło poprzedzające świt było lekkie i przezroczyste po gwałtownej nocnej burzy. Jezioro falowało marszcząc swoje zwykle gładkie fale. Zaskrzypiały drzwi zamku.

W sali wejściowej niespodziewanie pojawiły się mokre, błotniste plamy. Rozległy się szepty, które raptownie ucichły i po chwili błoto zniknęło z marmurowej posadzki. Znowu dały się słyszeć stłumione chichoty, a ich niewidzialne źródło ruszyło w stronę zamkowych lochów zostawiając za sobą strużki deszczowej wody.

Gruszka na lekko pretensjonalnym obrazie przedstawiającym wielką misę z owocami zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać. Zwijając się w spazmach śmiechu zaczęła się kurczyć aż zamieniła się w soczyście zieloną, wystającą z obrazu klamkę. Czyjaś niewidzialna ręka otworzyła obraz, który okazał się drzwiami ukazując przejście do wielkiej, nisko sklepionej sali z pięcioma stołami ustawionymi w identycznej pozycji jak ich realne odpowiedniki w Wielkiej Sali piętro wyżej. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się kolejne, dużo mniejsze drzwi, teraz lekko uchylone.

\- Nareszcie!

Peleryna niewidka skrywająca trzech chłopców znalazła się w kącie odrzucona przez jednego z nich. Miał czarne, niesamowicie rozczochrane włosy i brązowe oczy, pod którymi już uformowały się cienie po nieprzespanej nocy.

\- Gdzie są te bezużyteczne stworzenia - mruknął jego towarzysz krzywiąc się i nonszalancko strzepując wodę z krótkich ciemnych włosów jak pies wychodzący z kąpieli - Hej! Jesteśmy głodni!

Z uchylonych drzwi wyjrzała maleńka postać skrzata ubranego w togę przypominającą serwetkę z dużą literą H pośrodku. Kłaniając się nisko podbiegł do nich potykając się o swoje bose nóżki z przestraszoną miną.

\- Pan wybaczy sir... Wszyscy spali... Co podać sir?

\- Górę kanapek, trzy piwa kremowe, eklerki i jajecznicę. Na początek. No już, już!

Skrzat potruchtał z powrotem do drzwi prowadzących do kuchni.

\- Nie bądź taki ostry dla skrzatów domowych, Łapo, bo się zbuntują i przestaną nam gotować - wtrącił rozczochrany chłopak, patrząc na popłoch jaki został wywołany ich pojawieniem się.

\- Daj spokój - widziałeś kiedykolwiek bunt skrzatów domowych? Poza tym mam trochę złe doświadczenia z tym gatunkiem...

\- Ja to bym chciał przede wszystkim wyschnąć, burza była okropna - odezwał się trzeci chłopak, pulchniejszy od towarzyszy i z jasnymi włosami - widzieliście jak wyglądacie? Zostawiamy po sobie małą rzekę deszczówki.

\- Peter ma rację - zostawiamy po sobie takie kałuże, że Filch będzie po nas sprzątał przez tydzień, już nie mówiąc o tym jak łatwo nas znaleźć.

Kilka zaspanych skrzatów pojawiło się znikąd w okolicy wielkiego kominka i zaczęło rozpalać ogień. Chłopcy ruszyli w tamtą stronę.

-Jestem strasznie śpiący - Łapa wydał z siebie bardzo przekonujące ziewnięcie.

\- Mamy prawie pięć godzin na sen - podliczył szybko jego rozczochrany towarzysz - o ile oczywiście nie pójdziemy na zajęcia z Wróżbiarstwa rano.

-Oczywiście - mruknął Łapa - że nie pójdziemy.

\- W ogóle nie powinniśmy jutro iść na zajęcia - dodał jasnowłosy chłopiec starając się skorzystać jak największą powierzchnią z ciepła bijącego od kominka - skoro już zdaliśmy SUM-y powinniśmy cieszyć się wolnym od zajęć - o patrzcie! Jedzenie!

Mała skrzatka postawiła obok nich trzy piwa kremowe. Łapa chcąc szczerze zrehabilitować swoją początkową szorstkość starał się nawet do niej uśmiechnąć, co jeszcze bardziej wystraszyło stworzenie, które rzuciło się do ucieczki.

-Daj spokój Glizdogonie - mruknął rozczochrany chłopak trzymając w jednej ręce kremowe piwo, starając się jednocześnie używać różdżki jako suszarki co sprawiło, że jego czupryna była w jeszcze większym chaosie - to ostatnia szansa, żeby zobaczyć znajomych przed wakacjami.

\- James ma na myśli, że to ostatnia okazja, żeby pogapić się na Lilly przed wakacjami - dodał Łapa konspiracyjnym szeptem - zobacz - nawet się zarumienił!

-To przez to ciepło od kominka - odparł zupełnie niezmieszany James - Kanapki!

Pojawił się kolejny skrzat z górą kanapek.

\- Nie zostawiajcie nic na stołach, bo od razu teleportuje się na górę do Wielkiej Sali - przypomniał Glizdogon - resztki jedzenia przed śniadaniem wyglądałyby podejrzanie.

\- Butelki po kremowym piwie tym bardziej.

Wszyscy trzej w milczeniu zajęli się pochłanianiem jedzenia.

\- Pamiętacie jak zalaliśmy klasę transmutacji? - wypalił Glizdogon - to odwołało zajęcia na tydzień... Gdybyśmy tak zrobili to znowu z Remusem? Pełnia się już kończy...

James i Łapa skrzywili się jakby Glizdogon powiedział coś brzydkiego.

\- Osobiście wolę Remusa jako wilkołaka - odparł Łapa - jest wtedy dużo bardziej rozrywkowy.

James wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki okazały kawałek pergaminu i wymruczał coś nad nim. Na pergaminie zaczęły się pojawiać drobne linie łączące się w precyzyjną mapę zamku.

\- Droga wolna, możemy się zbierać.

Odszukał w kącie pelerynę niewidkę - zabierajcie resztki jedzenia i spadamy.

\- Ale jajecznica! - zawołał z rozpaczą Glizdogon.

\- Potraktuj to jak początek diety - mruknął bezlitośnie Łapa - lepiej przemknąć się teraz niż czekać aż Filch albo któryś z jego przydupasów się obudzi i zacznie węszyć po zamku.

James zarzucił na nich pelerynę, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi a klamka znów zamieniła się w zieloną gruszkę.

Skradali się opustoszałymi korytarzami starając się nie narobić zbyt dużo hałasu. Biuro woźnego znajdowało się dość blisko kuchni a kary za całonocne wyprawy poza własnym domem były jednymi z najgorszych.

Co kilka metrów na ścianie umocowana była pochodnia lub unosiły się zapalone świece rzucające ciepłe światło. Teraz powoli gasły pozwalając szaremu światłu wtargnąć przez wysokie, gotyckie okna.

Na szczycie marmurowych schodów, skąd przechodziło się na wyższe piętra James zdjął z nich pelerynę i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, podczas gdy Glizdogon uważnie studiował mapę.

\- Filch chyba nadal śpi, ale jeden z jego pomocników, chyba Krankan, kręci się w okolicy wejścia do Gryffindoru... Zupełnie jakby na nas czekał.

Krankan był jednym z magicznych, wytresowanych kruków Filcha. Zwierzę dość inteligentne i bardzo nieprzyjemne. Kruki były tresowane, wręcz programowane tak, aby wyzwolić w nich odpowiednie reakcje na łamanie regulaminu przez studentów. I tak kruki potrafiły być bardzo nieprzyjemne gdy przyłapały kogoś na wypisywaniu wyznań miłosnych na kamieniach zamku czy na włóczeniu się po zamku w nocy.

-Chodźmy tędy - James wskazał na sekretne przejście przez szóste piętro na końcu korytarza. Za arrasem znajdowało się strome przejście, wychodzące od razu cztery pietra wyżej. Właśnie wychodzili obok posagu Szalonego Barda - czarodzieja-muzyka dzierżącego w dłoni dziwny instrument wyglądający jak skrzyżowanie harfy z gitarą, gdy rozległo się ponure krakanie.

Krankan siedział na wysokim parapecie kilka metrów nad nimi i przekrzywiał głowę w sposób, który w innych okolicznościach mógłby nawet wydawać się zabawny. Małe, czarne oczka kruka były nieruchomo utkwione w chłopców. Krankan sfrunął niżej i wydał z siebie przerażająco głośnie krakanie, co z pewnością uruchomiło alarm w biurze woźnego.

\- Zajmę się nim, biegnijcie! - ponaglił Łapa.

James i Glizdogon ruszyli w stronę siódmego piętra. Kruk poderwał się w pogoń za nimi, ale Łapa już transmutował się w wielkiego, czarnego wilczura i warcząc podchodził Krankana od tyłu. Kłapnięcie psich szczek wyposażonych w wielkie ostre zęby wypłoszyło kruka, który poderwał się do lotu, wydając z siebie jeszcze wyższe odgłosy. Przez kilka chwil pies i kruk starali się wzajemnie przepłoszyć, używając ostrych zębów i pazurów.

W tym czasie James z Glizdogonem wpadli na siódme piętro i zatrzymali się pod portretem krągłej kobiety ubranej w tiulową, różowa suknię. Drzemała, pochrapując lekko.

-Yhm! - chrząknął James.

Kobieta otworzyła jedno oko i westchnęła ze znużeniem.

\- Znowu wy? Co miesiąc to samo, gdyby tylko dyrektor się dowiedział, ze się włóczycie po nocach!

\- To już ostatni raz - skłamał James - trochę nam się spieszy, otwórz proszę.

Z szóstego piętra dobiegło ich podwójne szczeknięcie, znak od Łapy, że najprawdopodobniej niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, ale powinni się spieszyć.

-Masz szczęście synku, że jesteś taki uroczy - mrugnęła Gruba Dama do Jamesa - inaczej już dawno bym was wydała. Hasło?

\- Lee Dardarov - mruknął James rumieniąc się.

\- Ach Lee Dardarov - mruknęła z rozmarzeniem w głosie Gruba Dama - ten to dopiero...

\- Naprawdę nam się spieszy! - zapiszczał Glizdogon ponaglająco.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze - mruknęła obruszona kobieta uchylając obraz, za którymi były drzwi.

Glizdogon przeszedł na drugą stronę, James czekał jeszcze chwilę, aż zza rogu ukazał się pędzący czarny wilczur. Przepuścił go przed sobą, po czym sam szybko schował się do środka i zamknął drzwi.

\- Dobra robota Łapo - pogłaskał czarnego psa, który strzepnął grzywą i po chwili zamienił się z powrotem w chłopaka.

\- Nie lubię jak ktoś mnie głaszcze - mruknął Łapa - właściwie lubię, ale tylko jeżeli jest to piękna dziewczyna, Ty do nich nie należysz, James.

Glizdogon zachichotał.

\- Ciekawe czy Dumbledore podejrzewa, że jesteśmy animagami? - zastanawiał się James - wielki czarny pies napadający na kruki Filcha powoli staje się kolejną legendą zamku...

\- Myślę, że nie, już dawno by nas wywalił ze szkoły, gdyby wiedział.

Znaleźli się w obszernym, owalnym pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, pełnym wygodnych foteli, z kominkiem i oknami wychodzącymi na cztery strony świata.

Zmęczeni upadli na fotele wsłuchując się w szum deszczu, który ponownie zaczął padać.

Z północy nadchodziła groźnie wyglądająca chmura deszczowa.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja padam, idę spać - Glizdogon ruszył w kierunku schodów do jednej z wieżyczek, w której znajdowały się dormitoria.

\- Dobranoc Peter - mruknął James.

\- Czy raczej „dzień dobry".

Łapa z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się nadciągającej z północy chmurze. Było w niej coś nienaturalnego i złowrogiego. Kilka błyskawic zalśniło w jej wnętrzu i po chwili rozległ się daleki grzmot.

\- To nie wygląda dobrze, prawda Syriuszu? - odezwał się James.

Łapa przytaknął anemicznie.

\- Pamiętasz jak przed świętami przeszła podobna burza? Wtedy Voldemort zabił tych Mugoli z Londynu... Nie wiem, czy to było w jakiś sposób powiązane, ale to nie jest dobry omen.

James pokiwał głową, przyznając przyjacielowi rację.

-Chodź, musimy trochę odpocząć, bo będziemy wyglądać rano zbyt podejrzanie - zaczął James - nawet jeśli.. - zawahał się - nawet jeśli coś tam się stało to dowiemy się tego dopiero z gazet..

Syriusz odkleił się od okna.

James, nie wiedząc czemu też miał złe przeczucia, odszedł od okna kierując się schodami, na których wcześniej zniknął Peter. Syriusz ruszył powoli tą samą drogą.

W okrągłym dormitorium z pięcioma łóżkami na środkowym spał już Peter. Było go widać poprzez niedbale rozsunięte zasłony. Pochrapywał spokojnie, zwinięty w kłębek. Nie trudził się nawet przebraniem w pidżamy i na pościeli pojawiły się plamy wody z kego mokrego ubrania. Syriusz podszedł do niego i popatrzył z litościwą wyrozumiałością. Wymamrotał proste zaklęcie osuszające i woda znikła. James ściągnął buty rzucając je obok ostatniego łóżka.

\- Dobranoc Syriuszu - ziewnął otulając się kocem.

\- Dzień dobry James - odparł nadal wpatrując się w czarną chmurę burzową.

Prawie ośmiuset studentów siedziało już przy czterech długich stołach jedząc śniadanie, gdy do Wielkiej Sali weszli trzej przyjaciele. Zaczarowane sklepienie, które zawsze wyglądało dokładnie tak jak niebo nad zamkiem było pochmurne. Burza ustała i jeszcze tylko deszcz bębnił w wysokie witrażowe okna.

Woźny Filch właśnie tłumaczył coś wysokiemu czarodziejowi siedzącemu przy stole nauczycielskim. Miał długą srebrną brodę i włosy. Krystalicznie niebieskie oczy, nadal żywe i niezmącone jak na swój wiek, wpatrywały się z powagą w sklepienie udające niebo. Filch właśnie skończył coś mówić i czekał na odpowiedź, ale profesor Dumbledore odprawił go jedynie machnięciem ręki. Wydawał się nad czymś głęboko zamyślony.

Filch kierował się ku wyjściu gdy zauważył Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera zmierzających do stołu Gryffindoru. Zmienił kierunek i utykając podszedł w chwili gdy nakładali sobie wielkie porcje jajecznicy.

\- Wyspaliście się chłopcy? – zapytał ociekającym jadem głosem.

James zerknął szybko w kierunku gdzie siedziały dziewczęta z piątej klasy i ziewnął demonstracyjnie. Peter zachichotał.

\- Nie za bardzo – odparł James – A pan, panie Filch? Nie było żadnych… eeeee… _kłopotów_?

Peter zakrztusił się jajecznicą. Syriusz mocno kopnął Jamesa pod stołem. Filch wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz dowiem się, że łazicie nocą po szkole – warknął cicho, tak że tylko ich trojka mogła go usłyszeć – osobiście dopilnuję, żebyście wylecieli na zbite pyszczki, jasne?

\- Nie rozumiemy o co panu chodzi – powiedział głośno Syriusz starając się stłumić ziewnięcie.

\- Dobrze wiesz Black – Filch wyszczerzył swoje żółte zęby – Pełnia była – dodał ciszej i z głośnym rechotem pokuśtykał przez salę. Kilka głów odkręciło się, żeby zobaczyć co tak rozbawiło woźnego.

\- Stary zapleśniały karaluch – wywarczał James celując różdżką pomiędzy łopatki Filcha.

\- Nie popisuj się – Syriusz zganił go spojrzeniem – jeśli już, to zrób to z klasą, myślisz że Lilly rzuci ci się w ramiona jak rzucisz na kulejącego woźnego oszałamiacza?

James wyglądał na lekko skonsternowanego.

\- Co z tobą Łapo? Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie żałowałeś Filcha.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Do Wielkiej Sali wleciała ponad setka sów, tworząc wielką pohukującą chmurę. Zaczęły krążyć szukając adresatów. Kilka miejsc dalej zielonooka dziewczyna z kasztanowymi włosami wyciągnęła w górę ręce zgrabnie chwytając gazetę upuszczoną przez wielka sowę pocztową. James obserwował ją ukradkiem. Z tostem w zębach rozwinęła „Proroka Codziennego". Wiele osób, które zdążyło już przeczytać nagłówek na pierwszej stronie wyglądało na przerażonych.

\- Co jest? – spytał Syriusz – Co się stało?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Na twarzach niektórych uczniów pojawiła się ulga. Trzecioklasista przy stole obok mówił do sąsiada.

\- To chyba żadna strata. Słyszałem, ze podobno to nawet nie są ludzie…

Dziewczyna z zielonymi oczami spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. Chwile później rzuciła gazetę na stół i wstała, żeby wyjść.

\- Mogłabyś nam pożyczyć gazetę Lilly? – krzyknął James

„Prorok Codzienny" poleciał w jego kierunku z takim impetem, że musiał użyć zaklęcia tarczy, żeby uchronić twarz.

\- Dziękuję..

Ale Lilly znikała już na schodach wiodących na górne piętra.

\- Co to jest Northfang? – spytał Peter

\- C-co? – James wpatrywał się nieprzytomnie w schody – Northfang? Chyba jakiś zamek, gdzieś na północy, czy coś takiego.

\- To widzimy – odparł Syriusz pokazując mu zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie – teraz już tylko ruiny.

Na niewyraźnym zdjęciu, na tle rozjarzonego nieba rysowała się zrujnowana budowla. Ponad nią unosił się znak czaszki i węża wychodzącego z jej ust. Ruchome błyskawice co chwila uderzały w mury zamku kończąc dzieło zniszczenia.

\- Mroczny Znak – mruknął James bezbarwnie – Miałeś rację Syriuszu.

Spojrzeli na siebie.

\- O co chodzi?

Peter podskoczył jak oparzony odkręcając się gwałtownie. Pytanie zadał jasnowłosy, wysoki chłopiec z szarymi oczami i odznaka prefekta na szkolnej szacie. Był chudy i niewyspany podobnie jak James. Na dodatek wyglądał jakby dopiero co przeszedł ciężką chorobę. Worki pod oczami i rozczochrane włosy nie dodawały mu uroku.

-Sami jeszcze nie wiemy – odparł Syriusz – Widzę, ze zrzuciłeś już sierść Remusie – dodał szeptem.

-Tak – rzekł Remus siadając pomiędzy Syriuszem a Peterem i nakładając sobie pół tuzina grzanek na talerz – pełnia nareszcie się skończyła – popatrzył na zdjęcie w gazecie – Znowu? Co tym razem?

Wziął „Proroka" i zerknął na tytuł – „Klęska Northfangu – Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać rozprawia się z najbardziej wątpliwymi postaciami naszej historii".

\- Strona czwarta, czytaj – podał gazetę Jamesowi a sam rzucił się na jedzenie. James przekręcił kartki i zaczął powoli czytać.

\- „Jak donoszą nasi najbardziej zaufani ludzie, od dawna obserwujący zamek Northfang i jego kontrowersyjnych mieszkańców, w nocy z 19 na 20 czerwca doszło tam do masowego morderstwa.

Mieszkańcy okolicznej wioski powiadomili Ministerstwo Magii już wieczorem o toczącej się walce. Wysłano specjalną brygadę do walki z czarnoksiężnikami ale nikt nie mógł dostać się na teren pałacu ze względu na northfandzkie zabezpieczenia. Bitwa trwała kilka godzin i zakończyła się wystrzeleniem Mrocznego Znaku – symbolu Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Gwałtowna burza zniszczyła pałac i przylegające do niego tereny. Znaleziono dziesięcioro mieszkańców uśmierconych klątwą Avada Kedavra, co zdementowało plotki o rzekomej nieśmiertelności Northfangów.

Northfangowie od dawna znani byli z uprawiania kapryśnej i bardzo niebezpiecznej staroceltyckiej magii. Stanowili potężne zagrożenie dla ludzi obdarzonych zwykłą mocą. Jak powiedział dziś rano Minister Magii – „Ich tajemnice pozostaną niezgłębione". Pozostali przy życiu Northfangowie zniknęli niezauważeni wywołując samozniszczenie się pałacu.

Powody, dla których Czarny Pan postanowił rozprawić się z mieszkańcami Northfangru pozostają nieznane. Spekuluje się o osobistych urazach oraz chęci pozbycia się konkurencji…"

James posłał przyjaciołom pytające spojrzenie.

\- Czyżby kolejna demonstracja siły?

\- Możliwe – powiedział Remus – ale według mnie on chciał przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę – spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni – Słyszałem o Northfangu – dodał – mówi się, że mają wielką moc, która może tak samo niszczyć jak i budować. Czarodzieje boją się ich od wieków. W tym artykule… - stuknął palcem w „Proroka" – jakoś nikt nie rozpacza po ich stracie.

Zamyślili się obserwując Dumbledore'a, który z uwagą oglądał ruiny zamku na ruchomym, czarno-białym zdjęciu.

Do Wielkiej Sali wpadła z szybkością strzały spóźniona sowa. Granatowe piórka sterczały we wszystkie strony a lewe skrzydło wyglądało na przetrącone. Mimo to sówka z gracją wylądowała przed Dumbledorem, upuszczając na jego talerz kopertę.

\- Za chwilę zaczyna się lekcja – oznajmił Syriusz gdy sala zaczęła się wyludniać a Dumbledore wstał i czytając w biegu list skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Tak, chodźmy, o Northfangu jeszcze napiszą.

Weszli marmurowymi schodami na czwarte piętro akurat w momencie gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek.

Profesor McGonagall – surowa czarownica z czarnymi, związanymi w ciasny koczek włosami – właśnie otwierała klasę transmutacji. Wyglądała na lekko wytrąconą z równowagi. Nie przeszkodziło jej to w dokładnej obserwacji uczniów.

\- Gdzie jest panna Evans? – rzuciła w przestrzeń błyskawicznie oceniając stan klasy – chciałam z nią omówić wyniki egzaminu – dodała szybko.

Część uczniów wzruszyła ramionami.

Profesor McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę.

\- Ostatnia lekcja transmutacji w tym semestrze będzie polegała na zamianie międzygatunkowej…

\- Znowu.. – jęknął James.

\- Traszka w dzięcioła pospolitego. Panie Potter!

James wyprostował się natychmiast przyjmując wyraz twarzy ostatecznego zainteresowania i uwagi. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

\- Niech pan pomoże mi rozdać klatki – wskazała na stosik ustawiony w kacie Sali – Dziękuję.

James powlókł się sennie rozdając klatki z traszkami.

\- Dziś nie jestem w stanie zamienić nawet igły w zapałkę – warknął Syriusz świdrując wzrokiem traszkę w nadziei, że sama zamieni się w dzięcioła. Westchnął i odepchnął się na tylnych nogach swojego krzesła, gapiąc się bezczelnie w okno - Co planujesz robić w wakacje Rogaczu - zwrócił się do Jamesa.

-Najprawdopodobniej - odparł zapytany starając się dodać kilka piórek na ogonie traszki - będę siedział w domu i czekał aż stanie się coś ciekawego.

\- To zupełnie jak ja - ucieszył się Syriusz - myślisz, że znajdziesz trochę czasu, żeby odwiedzić starego kumpla?

James przestał kolorować piórka swojej traszki i przyjrzał się przyjacielowi. Syriusz stał się ostatnio bardziej milczący niż ostatnio. Więcej czasu spędzał sam i był bardziej gburowaty. James składał to na karb SUM-ów ale odkąd egzaminy były już za nimi i Syriusz nadal nie wracał do formy to coś było na rzeczy.

\- Syriuszu, wszystko u ciebie ok? - zapytał i jednocześnie rzucił proste zaklęcie wytłumiające, żeby ich głosy nie dały się podsłuchać przez innych studentów - Czy to jakieś problemy z dziewczyną? Coś z Carmen, tak?

Syriusz wyglądał przez chwilę jakby kompletnie nie rozumiał o co chodzi Jamesowi.

-Aaaa, nieee, skąd! - żachnął się - nie chcę pokazywać palcem, który z nas ma tu problem z dziewczyną - odparował ze śmiechem - rzecz w tym... że naprawdę nie mam planów co ze sobą zrobić i ...

\- Słuchaj - przerwał James - już nad tym myślałem i nawet rozmawiałem z rodzicami.. Jeśli chcesz to wpadnij do mnie na kilka tygodni, zamiast siedzieć w Londynie. Moi starzy też chcą poznać „tego Blacka" z którym zawsze dostaję szlabany.

Syriusz przez chwilę wyglądał na zupełnie zbitego z tropu.

\- Serio? - upewnił się.

\- Pewnie, w warsztacie mojego ojca jest sporo narzędzi, moglibyśmy się w końcu wziąć za ten motocykl od Alfarda.

\- Myślisz, ze tą kupę złomu da się doprowadzić do tego, żeby jeździł?

\- Ja bym nawet ryzykował stwierdzenie, że może latać.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się. James zdawał sobie sprawę z negatywnej atmosfery jaka panowała w domu Blacków, chodź widział państwa Black tylko raz (o raz za dużo) na peronie 9 ¾ i został przez nich potraktowany jako „czarodziej niższej kategorii", Syriuszowi do tej pory jest wstyd za rodziców. Nic dziwnego, ze spędzenie dwóch miesięcy w ich towarzystwie napawało go niechęcią.

Profesor McGonagall zatrzymała się obok nich zerkając podejrzliwie.

-Jesteście podejrzanie cicho chłopcy, czyżbyście aż tak skupili się na transmutacji?

James dyskretnie zdjął z nich zaklęcie wytłumiające.

\- Staramy się pani profesor.

Profesor MacGonagall zmierzyła wzrokiem ich dotychczasowe wyniki. Traszka Jamesa miała kilka kolorowych piórek na ogonie a traszka Syriusza wydawała się zupełnie nietknięta i znudzona, zapadła nawet w drzemkę.

\- Mam wrażenie, że od kiedy nieopatrznie, w afekcie, zauroczona waszymi egzaminami na SUM-ach powiedziałam, że jesteście moimi najzdolniejszymi uczniami to nagle straciliście zapał do nauki. Fama zobowiązuje chłopcy, do roboty!

I odeszła szeleszcząc długą szatą.

Deszcz bębnił zaciekle o szyby gdy Tom Hammer, właściciel lokalu zwanego przez czarodziei potocznie Dziurawym Kotłem wieszał na ścianach baru listy gończe, wyznaczające nagrodę 500 galeonów za głowę Roberta Lestrange'a, oskarżonego o morderstwo dwóch czarownic z ulicy Nokturnu. Zdjęcie przedstawiało przystojnego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, celującego różdżka prosto w patrzącego na zdjęcie. Tom z westchnieniem pomyślał, że Ministerstwo niezwykle dba o akcent dramatyczny przy sporządzaniu listów gończych.

Wybiła druga w nocy, cały parter służący za bar i restaurację było opustoszały, nawet kilku spitych czarodziejów, którzy z tego co Tom usłyszał spotkali się po latach, grzecznie udało się do swoich pokoi na piętrze. Zostało tylko rzucić zaklęcie czyszczące na zlew pełen kufli i mógł spokojnie zamknąć lokal.

Postawił już stopę na pierwszym stopniu gdy rozległo się łomotanie do drzwi wychodzących na mugolski Londyn. Trzy zdecydowane uderzenia. Tom zaklął.

\- Kogóż to niesie o tej porze – wymruczał pod nosem.

Uchylił lekko drzwi i zobaczył zarys trzech sylwetek. Dwie wyższe i jedna mała.

\- Chcieliśmy wynająć pokój – odezwał się natychmiast uprzejmy, kobiecy głos – na hasło... - wyszeptała mu coś cicho na ucho.

Tom uniósł brwi. System haseł był jedną z rzeczy, które wprowadzono gdy zaczęło się robić niezbyt bezpiecznie ze względu na Śmierciożerców. Podróżnicy przysyłali sowę odpowiednio wcześniej z nietypową rezerwacją a Tom odsyłał klientowi hasło, na które miał się potem ów powołać. Doskonale pamiętał, że to właśnie hasło ustalił już dawno temu z profesorem Dumbledore, który poprosił aby Tom przyjął jego przyjaciółkę mogącą pojawić się latem. Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił trzy postacie. Zauważył, że jedna z nich, najwyższa, porusza się bardzo wolno i z wielkim wysiłkiem. Od razy skierowała się do najbliższego krzesła i opadła na nie z westchnieniem. Najmniejsza stanęła obok. Wszyscy mieli na sobie bardzo ciemne, przemoczone deszczem płaszcze, całkowicie skrywające ich twarze i sylwetki. Tom zmieszał się lekko.

\- Nie chcę się narzucać ale pomimo tego, iż podała madame hasło od mojego przyjaciela ale muszę wiedzieć z kim mam do czynienia…

Kobieta, która podała hasło zsunęła przemoczony kaptur.

Głos brzmiał zdecydowanie bardziej dorośle niż jego posiadaczka wyglądała. Mogła mieć szesnaście lat, mokre włosy i bardzo intensywne spojrzenie. Uroda dziewczyny była dość specyficzna – niespotykana twarz o lekko japońskich rysach pomieszana ze słowiańskimi, dużymi, jasnymi oczami.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami Dumbledore'a. Mógłby pan skierować moją matkę i siostrę do pokoju? Załatwię wszystkie formalności.

Tom zaczął grzebać w szufladce pod ladą w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Wreszcie znalazł pęczek z numerem 6 i starsza kobieta z dziewczynką skierowały się powoli na górę.

\- Zostaniemy tu kilka dni, zapłacę z góry – położyła na ladzie kilka złotych galeonów, oczy Toma zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia – proszę tylko o dyskrecję.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

\- Wiem.

Tom zauważył jak zamknęła w dłoni czerwony rubin wiszący na jej szyi. Drugą dłoń poczuł na swoim czole.

\- Obliviate - dziwne uczucie jakby zimno obejmowało po kolei wszystkie nerwy sprawiło, że Tom zachwiał się i musiał przytrzymać ladę aby nie upaść.

\- Wieczorem wynajęły u ciebie pokój dwie czarownice z Rumunii – mówiła – czarnowłose, nie mówią po angielsku, nie zwracają na siebie uwagi, nie przyglądałeś się im zbytnio. Zamieszkały pod nazwiskiem Trakov. Teraz jesteś zmęczony i jedyne czego pragniesz to spać…

Tom osunął się na ladę..

\- Przepraszam pani Trakov, musiałem się zdrzemnąć… Ciężki dzień. Wybaczy pani jeżeli udam się do siebie. Dobranoc… - chwiejącym się krokiem zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

Dziewczyna obserwowała go aż dotarł na pierwsze piętro i usłyszała skrzypnięcie zamykanych drzwi. Cały bar dzielił się na dwie przytulne sale o kamiennych ścianach i topornych, drewnianych meblach. Na środku większej z nich znajdował się obłożony czerwonym kamieniem kominek. Z góry dobiegły dźwięki przypominające tłuczenie szkła i pijackie śmiechy. Z pewnością masywność wnętrza wytrzymała niejedną pijacką imprezę.

W każdym z rogów pokoju nakreśliła znaki, które na chwilę zabłysły słabym światłem i zniknęły jakby pochłonięte przez kamienne ściany.

\- Aperto! - szepnęła i na środku ściany pojawił się portal wyglądający jak lustro. Po drugiej stronie widoczne było puste biurko, regał z książkami i klatka, w której spokojnie drzemał jastrzebio-podobny ptak.

\- Harrato! - ptak otworzył żółte oczy.

\- Słucham cię dziewczyno - odparło ptaszysko głosem, którego nie dało się sklasyfikować ani jako męski ani damski.

\- Przekaż mu, że żyjemy, matka jest ranna, a ja muszę się ukryć... częściowo.

-Częściowo?

\- Tak, powiedz mu to, musi to wiedzieć, bo nikt inny się o tym nie dowie. Gdy będę chciała wszystko ujawnić będę tego potrzebowała.

Harrata skinęła jastrzębią głową.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

\- Żegnaj.

\- Bywaj.

Portal się zamknął nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu.


	2. Rodzice Zawsze Mają Rację

**Rodzice Zawsze Mają Rację**

Następnego dnia z Hogwartu wysypały się na szkolne błonia setki studentów. Niektórzy gorączkowo przepychali się chcąc jak najszybciej zająć miejsce w jednym z wielkich, czarnych powozów transportujących ich na stację Hogsmeade, z której za kilkanaście minut odjeżdżał pociąg do Londynu.

Rok szkolny dobiegł końca.

Większości już dawno udało się zebrać komplet w powozie i zostali już tylko najwięksi maruderzy.

\- To skandal, że nie możemy się teleportować na terenie szkoły - narzekał smukły chłopak o platynowych włosach - nie po to zdałem egzamin z najwyższą oceną, żeby teraz czekać na powóz z jakimś... - tu spojrzał w stronę Jamesa i Remusa - plebsem!

Remus tylko zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Remus! James! Tutaj! - krzyczał Syriusz wskakując za Peterem do wolnego powozu - A ty Malfoy? Chyba nie czekasz na karetę, która zabierze twoje wielkopańskie dupsko prosto do pałacu, co?!

Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na niego zimno.

\- Jakkolwiek cenię twoją rodzinę, Black, jako czarodziejów czystej krwi, to muszę przyznać, że akurat ty jesteś... jakby to powiedzieć... czarną owcą.

\- Uznam to za komplement. Chociaż dobrze wiem, że podlizujesz się tylko dlatego, że lecisz na moją kuzynkę - odparł niewzruszony Syriusz - Au revoir snoby!

Ich powóz ruszył przez jedyną drogę poprowadzoną Mrocznym Lasem. O ile można jeszcze to było nazwać Mrocznym Lasem. Niektórzy odmawiali tej terminologii wąskiemu na kilometr pasu drzew, w którym nie pojawiały się ani gigantyczne pająki, ani śmiercionośne bluszcze. Raczej mówiono o zagajniku do zabawy dla przedszkolaków.

\- James chyba jest nie w sosie, zauważyliście - mruknął Remus - nawet nie zareagował na tego durnia Malfoya. Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam, żeby przepuścił kiedykolwiek taką okazję...

James odmruknął coś w stylu „Odwal się".

\- Już dawno myślałem żeby odbyć z tobą poważną rozmowę - ciągnął Remus bezlitośnie - wiesz, że nie poderwiesz dziewczyny tylko się na nią gapiąc, prawda?

James rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Widzisz stary - dołączył Syriusz - mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej, że potrzebujesz pomocy w tych sprawach, w końcu mi możesz zaufać, jestem niezły w wyrywaniu dziewczyn - mrugnął

Remus przewrócił oczami.

\- Teodora Gilis z Ravenclavu to nie dziewczyna, to chodzący manekin, myślałem, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy - odparł Remus znużonym głosem.

\- Jest całkiem ładna - bronił się Syriusz.

-Ma na twarzy tyle pudru, że starczyłoby na posypkę dla niemowląt dla całego przedszkola.

-Może ukrywa pod nim jakąś straszliwą chorobę skóry?

-Syriusz, jak się z nią całowałeś? Najpierw zabierałeś ją na basen, żeby to wszystko z niej zmyć?

\- Ej, ej, odwalcie się, mieliśmy się skupić na dokuczaniu Jamesowi - wyklarował Syriusz - ostatecznie też chcielibyśmy mu pomóc, prawda?

Remus i Peter pokiwali głowami.

\- Może zacznijmy od tego: James, ty musisz po prostu z nią rozmawiać!

\- Ale ja próbuję! - żachnął się James.

\- Próbujesz, próbujesz - mruknął Remus - przypominam ci, że zaczynanie rozmowy od „Lilly, zobacz jak fajnie zalaliśmy wodą klasę transmutacji" to nie jest dobry początek konwersacji z dziewczyną. Może spróbuj czegoś w stylu: „Cześć Lilly, słyszałem że czytasz Historię Goblinów, co sądzisz o poczynaniach Murdaga III?"

\- Nieee - wtrącił Syriusz - po prostu zaproś ją na kremowe piwo do Hogsmeade i jakoś to będzie.

Syriusz i Remus zaczęli się wymieniać sposobami na najbardziej efektywne zdobycie zainteresowania dziewczyn. Stanęło w końcu na tym, że po krótkiej rozmowie o Murdagu III James powinien zaprosić Lilly na randkę.

Stacja w Hogsmeade była całkowicie zatłoczona. Słychać było pohukiwania sów, krzyki i głośne nawoływania. Na torach stał długi pociąg z czerwoną lokomotywą wydającą z siebie przeraźliwe gwizdy mające zmotywować studentów do szybszego zajmowania miejsc. Z trudnością przepchnęli się do jednego z wagonów.

-Tutaj powinno być wolne - James wskoczył do środka i po chwili pomachał im przez okno.

-No dobra. Locomotor! - cztery kufry wzbiły się w powietrze i przepłynęły przez otwarte okno przedziału grzecznie lądując na półkach bagażowych. Po chwili również Syriusz, Peter i Remus wpakowali się do przedziału.

-Nareszcie do domu - westchnął leniwie Peter przyglądając się przez okno jak grupa pierwszoroczniaków stara się wtaszczyć swoje ciężkie bagaże do środka.

Pociąg zagwizdał przeciągle i po chwili ruszył. Dzieciaki w ostatniej chwili wskoczyły do środka.

\- Dwa miesiące - jęknął Remus - co ja będę robił podczas pełni?

-Gryzł własny ogon - odparł uszczypliwie James -ostatnim razem tak mnie potraktowałeś swoimi kłami, że musiałem iść do pani Pomfrey.

\- Och przepraszam, i co ona na to?

\- Musiałem wymyślić historyjkę o krwiożerczych fretkach z Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami.

Przedział wypełnił się śmiechem.

\- Cicho! Ktoś idzie - Syriusz wyciągnął różdżkę celując w szparę pomiędzy drzwiami. Peter wpatrywał się w napięciu w twarze przyjaciół.

Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując chłopaka o słomianych włosach lewitującego obok swój kufer.

\- Cześć - powitał ich uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Cześć Frank, siadaj - Remus zrobił wolne miejsce. Syriusz nie mógł ukryć zawodu.

\- Już miałem nadzieję, ze to Smark albo Malfoy się za nami stęsknili.

\- Nic straconego - odparł Frank - widziałem ich kilka przedziałów dalej, gdy szukałem miejsca, zebrali całą Ślizgońską elitę - uniósł zaklęciem swój kufer, tak, że znalazł się na najwyższej półce - cieszę się, że Dumbledore pozwolił nam na używanie czarów podczas wakacji, to przydatne.

\- Ja nadal się zastanawiam dlaczego - powiedział Remus - w końcu w poprzednim roku nawet nie było o tym mowy.

-Widocznie uznał - oznajmił pewnym tonem Frank - że będziemy czuć się bezpieczniej, zwłaszcza, że... ON udowodnił swoją siłę...

Spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

\- Northfang - oznajmił krótko - wszyscy myśleli, że to Northfangowie są potężnymi czarnoksiężnikami ustawionymi po złej stronie.

\- Dlaczego oni są uznawani... byli uznawani za groźniejszych od Voldemorta? Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby cokolwiek komukolwiek zrobili.

-Legendy James, plotki. Mówi się, ze lord Northfangu zyskał swoje moce zabijając rodzoną siostrę, osobiście uważam to za mocno przesadzoną teorię... Nagonka na ten ród trwała od początku jego istnienia, podobno jest jakaś przepowiednia, oczywiście nie potwierdzona oficjalnie, nie jestem sobie w stanie teraz tego dokładnie przypomnieć, ale chyba chodzi o to, że jak zabije się jakąś osobę z tego rodu to można osiągnąć coś w rodzaju nieśmiertelności...

\- Skąd wiesz? - zainteresował się Syriusz.

\- Moja mama jak jeszcze pracowała w Ministerstwie Magii opowiadała mi jak kilka lat temu Minister wyznaczył nagrodę za dostarczenie wszystkich Northfangów - zastanowił się przez chwilę - schwytano chyba tylko jedną kobietę, potem i tak ją wypuszczono.

\- A ta przepowiednia? - nalegał James.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak brzmiała, o ile w ogóle istniała. Wiem tylko to, co mówiła moja mama, że jeden Northfang może przekazać komuś niekończące się życie.

\- Zaczynam powoli rozumieć - rzekł Syriusz - To znaczy mam pewną teorię, ale wszystko by się zgadzało.. Posłuchajcie: Voldemort chce być najpotężniejszym czarownikiem więc chce dokonać czegoś niezwykłego i napada ze swoimi Śmierciożercami na Northfang...

-...wybijając ich po kolei z nadzieją, ze wreszcie trafi na tego, któremu może odebrać ten dar nieśmiertelności - dokończył James.

\- A to by oznaczało - ciągnął dalej Syriusz - że albo już go znalazł i nikt już nie będzie w stanie go zabić - zwiesił głos - albo nadal szuka tych, którzy uciekli.

-Nie ma na to cienia dowodu, ale hipoteza jest zaskakująca - pochwalił Frank - miejmy nadzieję, ze żadnej przepowiedni nie było.

Pociąg daleko za sobą pozostawił tereny Hogwartu. Okolica stawała się coraz bardziej uporządkowana i zagospodarowana. Miejsce lasu zajęły rozlegle, zielone łąki. Około trzeciej po południu wjechali na przedmieścia Londynu i po kilkunastu minutach byli już na ukrytym peronie 9 ¾ dworca Kings Cross.

Wielu czarodziejów i czarownic czekało tam już na swoje pociechy. Najmłodsze dzieciaki wychylały się przez okna i machały do rodziny. Nastąpiło ostateczne zamieszanie, gdy starali się wzajemnie odnaleźć w tłumie.

\- No cóż - powiedział Syriusz, kiedy razem z Jamesem przedzierali się przez tłum. Remusa zabiera rodzina, Peter już odszedł z matką, a ty?

\- Gdzieś tu powinni być moi starzy - James zaczął się rozglądać - pewnie czekają na zewnątrz, idziesz?

\- Jasne! - podniósł swój kufer - ja raczej przespaceruję się piechotą... Tylko gdzie jest mój ślizgoński braciszek... z resztą, cóż mnie on obchodzi.

Wyszli przez ukryte przejście pojawiając się obok barierki między peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym.

\- No to... do zobaczenia Rogaczu.

Syriusz wyciągnął rękę, James natychmiast uścisnął dłoń przyjaciela.

\- Do zobaczenia Łapo, pamiętaj, że zawsze jesteś u mnie mile widziany.

\- Dzięki, idź już - wskazał na dwoje czarodziejów machających do Jamesa po drugiej stronie torów.

James uśmiechnął się ostatni raz i ruszył w ich kierunku. Syriusz obserwował go przez chwilę, aż podniósł kufer i skierował się samotnie na Grimmauld Place.

Ponury, bezdrzewny plac wyglądał wyjątkowo nie na miejscu w gorący, czerwcowy wieczór. Wyschnięte trawniki domagały się natychmiastowego podlania. Syriusz zatrzymał się pomiędzy numerami 11 i 13. Odgarnął z czoła spocone włosy. Droga z dworca nie była krótka, a Mugole kręcący się wszędzie ograniczali jego możliwości użycia magii do transportu wielkiego kufra. Co prawda zakaz używania magii w wakacje został zniesiony, ale nadal pozostał przepis mówiący o ograniczeniach stosowania jej w pobliżu Mugoli.

Humor pogarszała mu wizja konfrontacji z rodziną. Słońce schowało się już za najwyższymi dachami budynków. Kilku przechodniów spojrzało krzywo na chłopaka z kufrem, więc uznał, że już nie warto odwlekać tej chwili.

Kilka razy powtórzył w myślach adres i pomiędzy numerami 11 i 13 zaczął pojawiać się numer 12. Powoli rozpychał sąsiednie budynki. Żaden z przechodniów nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Z westchnieniem podszedł do drzwi z klamką w kształcie węża.

Wielu znajomych rodziców uważało, że ich dom jest bardzo piękny. Niejeden koneser antyków czułby się jak w raju. Dla Syriusza jednak było tego po prostu za dużo, gdyby zależało to od niego chętnie wyrzuciłby lwią część tego dorobku zaczynając od wypetryfikowanych głów skrzatów. Nie dlatego, że żałował skrzatów, nigdy nie żywił wobec nich cieplejszych uczuć, ale dlatego, że wieszanie zmumifikowanej głowy stworzenia, które przez kilkadziesiąt lat pracowało w tym domu jako służący wydawało się po prostu idiotycznie okrutne.

W domu co krok można było natknąć się na symbole rodowe, drzewa genealogiczne czy przedmioty podkreślające „czystość krwi". Oprócz tego dom urządzony był ze smakiem i według gustu kogoś, kto ceni sobie bardziej wystawność niż wygodę. Kamienne i marmurowe posadzki były niezwykle efektowne, ale utrzymanie ich w porządku wymagało od skrzatów domowych mnóstwa pracy.

Syriusz skierował się w stronę drewnianych, elegancko wyrzeźbionych schodów. Ciągnęły się przez wszystkie cztery piętra, aż do poddasza. Boleśnie przypominały mu o czasach, gdy razem z Regulusem byli dziećmi i zjeżdżali po najdłuższej poręczy, gdy tylko matka nie zwracała na nich uwagi, co zdarzało się dość często. Zupełnie inne więzi łączyły go z bratem wtedy, zupełnie inne niż teraz.

Cały dom był na stałe zamieszkany przez pięć osób, włączając w to Syriusza i Regulusa, którzy większą część roku spędzali w szkole, oraz dwa skrzaty domowe. Wydawało się więc, że na jedną osobę przypada dużo przestrzeni. O dziwo Syriuszowi wydawało się, że w pewnych momentach nie da się znaleźć w domu miejsca, w którym panowałby względny spokój. Od zawsze trzecie piętro należało do Syriusza i Regulusa. Obaj mieli wydzielone własne przestrzenie, każdy dysponował osobną sypialnią, pokojem dziennym i prywatną łazienką. Do tego znajdował się tam wspólny salon z gigantycznym oknem wychodzącym na mugolski Londyn, wyposażony w stół do gry w czarodziejskie szachy, bilard i kilka innych, co w zamyśle miało sprzyjać ich wspólnej zabawie. W rzeczywistości odkąd Syriusz dostał się do Hogwartu można było na palcach policzyć ile razy obaj się tu spotkali.

Syriusz przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy w jakiś sposób oznajmić swoje przybycie, czy po prostu umknąć do sypialni, zabarykadować się w środku i wychodzić jedynie na posiłki. Albo lepiej - przekupić skrzata, żeby przynosił mu je do pokoju. Ostatecznie pozostawał Sowi Katering - firma, która rozwijała się z niesamowitą szybkością i okazała się wybawieniem dla czarodziejów, którzy nie mieli czasu na przygotowanie zdrowych posiłków, a mimo to przywiązywali wagę do porządnego odżywiania się. Ostatecznie Syriusz uznał, że umknięcie prosto do siebie będzie traktowane jako dezercja, a rodzinna rozmowa i tak prędzej czy później go dopadnie. Skierował się do salonu na pierwszym piętrze, z którego uchylonych drzwi wydobywały się odgłosy i paliło się światło.

Minął pochrapującego skrzata - Stworek oparty o najwyższy stopień opierał długonosą główkę o ścianę, a strumyk śliny zwisał z jego otwartego pyszczka. Zostawił kufer na półpiętrze i otworzył drzwi salonu.

Przestronne pomieszczenie oświetlone kilkoma unoszącymi się w powietrzu kulami pełne było pamiątek rodzinnych, które jak podejrzewał Syriusz miały robić wrażenie na gościach. Kobieta siedząca w fotelu przy kominku wstała i powoli podeszła do niego. Długa, bogato zdobiona suknia szeleściła przy każdym jej kroku. Gdyby nie niezdrowa bladość skóry i zniechęcony, odpychający wyraz twarzy można byłoby powiedzieć, że jest ładną kobietą z dużymi ciemnoszarymi oczami, regularnymi choć trochę zbyt ostrymi rysami, teraz już trochę poznaczonymi siateczką zmarszczek i czarnymi włosami. Syriusz niechętnie przyznawał, że jest do niej bardzo podobny. Mężczyzna siedzący obok niej miał ogorzałą twarz i krótko przyciętą brodę przyprószoną siwizną.

\- Witaj synu - odezwał się głębokim, niskim głosem - cieszymy się, że nic ci się nie stało.

\- Witaj ojcze - mruknął Syriusz.

\- Syriuszu, martwiliśmy się o ciebie - dodała kobieta - szukaliśmy cię na peronie, ale najwidoczniej zniknąłeś wcześniej, dlaczego na nas nie poczekałeś?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak widać poradziłem sobie sam - Syriusz podszedł do matki i ucałował ją w zimny policzek - pięknie wyglądasz mamo. Coś ciekawego się wydarzyło, gdy mnie nie było?

Pani Black z powrotem usiadła obok męża krzyżując nogi i podnosząc bogato zdobiony kieliszek z rubinowym płynem w środku, spojrzała ponaglająco na pana Blacka. Mężczyzna westchnął i zwrócił się do starszego syna.

\- Syriuszu, mamy kilka spraw do omówienia. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to chciałbym je poruszyć już dziś wieczorem.

\- Jeżeli jesteś głodny to każę Stworkowi podać obiad dla ciebie - wtrąciła matka.

\- Nie dziękuję - Syriusz szczerze wątpił czy w towarzystwie rodziców byłby w stanie cieszyć się jakimkolwiek posiłkiem - zjem później.

\- Jak wolisz. Stworek! - krzyknęła pani Black - przyprowadź tu Regulusa!

Dało się słyszeć niewyraźne chrapnięcie i stukot, po czym kroki drobnych stópek wchodzących na wyższe piętra.

\- Za kilka dni odwiedzi nas kilku czarodziejów i czarownic - kontynuował pan Black - chcieliśmy cię na to przygotować, to dla nas bardzo ważne spotkanie.

Syriusz skrzywił się nieznacznie. Z tego co wiedział rodzice spotykali się z samymi równie nadętymi przedstawicielami rodów „czystej krwi", a czasami nawet z niejawnymi poplecznikami Voldemorta. Nikt nie mówił o tym głośno, ale polityka jego rodziców w znaczącym stopniu popierała działanie Czarnego Pana. Syriusz mógł sobie wyobrazić jaki rodzaj towarzystwa zostanie tu zaproszony.

\- Chcielibyśmy, żebyście razem z Regulusem dobrze reprezentowali naszą rodzinę - ciągnęła pani Black.

\- Czy to... spotkanie ma jakiś konkretny cel, inny niż towarzyski?

Pan Black wyprostował się w fotelu.

\- Widzisz synu, utrzymanie stosunków towarzyskich z odpowiednimi osobami na podobnym poziomie jest bardzo ważne dla takich rodów jak nasz. Jak będziesz w moim wieku zrozumiesz to lepiej. Musimy podtrzymywać tradycję przekazaną przez naszych przodków. Wiesz - nie każdy może pochwalić się tak szerokim i znamienitym rodowodem jak Blackowie. To jest coś co nas wyróżnia stawia... jakby to powiedzieć - w pierwszym rzędzie, a nie chcemy stracić tej uprzywilejowanej pozycji. Poza tym chcemy porozmawiać o strategii polityki, żeby lepiej zarządzać naszym miejscem w całej tej historii.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że zapraszacie polityków,czyżby sam Minister Magii pofatygował się na to spotkanie? A może Kanclerz lub członkowie Wizengamotu?

-Nie bądź śmieszny - żachnęła się jego matka - nie chodzi nam o tych mugololubnych, słabych durniów.

\- Właściwie to Kasjusz i Grigorij są członkami Wizengamotu - wtrącił młody głos dobiegający z okolicy drzwi do salonu. Syriusz nadal się zastanawiał jak jego brat jest w stanie tak cicho się poruszać, zawsze świetnie mu wychodziło szpiegowanie i podsłuchiwanie. Regulus był rok młodszy od Syriusza i całkiem podobny do brata, chociaż po ojcu odziedziczył ciemniejszą cerę i oczy.

\- Zgadza się - odpowiedział ojciec - i to jest jedna z tych dobrych zmian, których mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości będzie coraz więcej. W skrócie - będzie to dla was świetna okazja, żeby zapoznać się z prowadzoną przez nas polityką, naszymi celami i planami działań, które mają nas do tego przybliżyć.

\- A poza tym świetna okazja do poderwania kilku czystej krwi młodych czarownic - zakpił Regulus opadając na fotel obok Syriusza.

\- Och Reg, chyba rozumiesz, ze to jest równie ważne - powiedziała pani Black - wiem, że jesteście jeszcze za młodzi na poważne związki, może nawet macie jakieś swoje przelotne miłostki, ale musimy myśleć perspektywistycznie! Chcemy, żebyście ostatecznie związali się z kimś na swoim poziomie, z kobietą wywodzącą się z dobrej rodziny z rodowodem i tradycjami. Nie chcę, żebyście skończyli jak... jak wasza ciotka! Wyszła za Mugola! To skandal i cios dla całej rodziny, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejne takie przypadki!

\- Będziecie mieli możliwość nawiązania kilku znajomości. Oczywiście to nic zobowiązującego, po prostu chcemy poszerzyć wasze kontakty. O ile Regulus ma na co dzień styczność z dziećmi z szanowanych rodów w Syltherinie, o tyle ty Syriuszu... no cóż, wiem, że każdy dom ma jakieś swoje zalety, ale Gryffindor ma przykrą tendencję do przygarniania znajd, szlam, co najwyżej czarodziejów niższych rodów, którzy nawet nie są w stanie wyrysować swojego drzewa genealogicznego bądź wywodzą się od handlarzy czy wieśniaków. To naprawdę nie jest towarzystwo dla ciebie.

\- I obawiam się, ze mają na ciebie zły wpływ - westchnęła pani Black - słyszałam, że zadajesz się z dzieciakiem Potterów, zdajesz sobie sprawę czym oni się zajmują?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest mi to obojętne.

\- Mają warsztat! Naprawiają zepsute miotły i latające kociołki! Coś okropnego.

\- Z tego co wiem, pani Potter ma wysoką pozycję w Bibliotece Narodowej Ministerstwa Magii - rzucił od niechcenia Syriusz - a nawet jeśli, to co?! Nie obchodzi mnie rodowód Jamesa, nie tak to działa, on jest moim przyjacielem.

Pan Black zacmokał z rezygnacją.

\- Nieodmiennie zadziwia mnie ta nowa moda na szlachetne dawanie szans ludziom, którzy, jak dobrze wiadomo, tych szans nie mają. To takie... szlachetne. Co nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo mało praktyczne. Zobaczysz synu, że daleko cię to nie zaprowadzi.

\- Ostatecznie możesz próbować utrzymać tą relację z tymi twoimi... „przyjaciółmi" - powiedziała łagodnie pani Black - ale sam z czasem dojrzejesz do tego, że takie relacje się nie sprawdzają. Skończycie Hogwart i oni zajmą się zarabianiem marnych galeonów na jakiś niższych stanowiskach, a ty, dzięki nam będziesz mógł wystartować z wyższego pułapu. Żadne szkolne więzi nie wytrzymają takich różnic.

Syriusz zacisnął zęby ze złości. Nie było sensu wdawać się w kłótnię z matką, która zawsze znajdzie pasujące do jej teorii argumenty. Obawiał się, że ona po prostu zupełnie inaczej myśli. To, czego bał się najbardziej to to, że sam może kiedyś zacząć myśleć tym tokiem.

Regulus pokiwał głową.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą mamo, co prawda przed nami jeszcze kilka lat zanim nawiążemy poważne kontakty, ale warto zacząć szukać ich już teraz.

\- Dokładnie! - pochwaliła pani Black - cieszę się, że już to rozumiesz synu - co do spotkania, które planujemy... Poznacie kilku czarodziejów i ich rodziny, najważniejsze, żebyście byli otwarci na ich poglądy. Niektórzy wyznają dość specyficzne poglądy, nie zrażajcie się tym. Chcę, żebyście się też dobrze bawili, najgorsze, co możecie sobą prezentować to kompletny brak zainteresowania i naburmuszona mina, rozumiemy się? - zwróciła się w stronę starszego syna.

-Oczywiście mamo - odparł zjadliwie Syriusz - będę bawił się świetnie. Jakież to młode damy zamierzasz nam przedstawić?

Pani Black uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie jakby już wygrała jedną batalię z synami.

\- Na początek dobrze, żebyś odnosił się uprzejmie do Leny Devlyn, to jedna z koleżanek waszej kuzynki Narcyzy... och, gdyby tylko Narcyza nie była z wami spokrewniona, to idealna partia, inteligentna, świetnie wychowana i taka śliczna, tylko pozazdrościć jej przyszłemu mężowi. Co do Leny - Regulus z pewnością ją zna, prawda kochanie?

Regulus nieznacznie uniósł brwi.

\- Jest w tej samej klasie..

\- Cudownie! - zachwyciła się matka - z pewnością ją polubisz Syriuszu. Alia Penhallow również jest przyjaciółką Narcyzy. Poza nimi warto, żebyście poznali Flay Schafer to siostrzenica lorda Egona Wintera. Flay od przyszłego roku również dołączy do Hogwartu, wcześniej uczęszczała do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Austrii, bardzo zdolna dziewczyna, jest w Twoim wieku Syriuszu..

\- Czy Egon Winter również się tu pojawi? - spytał od niechcenia Regulus.

\- Tak, oczywiście - odparł pan Black - Egon planuje sprowadzić się do Londynu, już nawet zakupił apartament w okolicach Pokątnej, wspaniałe miejsce. Jest na naszej scenie politycznej dość... świeży, ale jako czarodziej z nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i charyzmą z pewnością już niedługo będzie zajmował bardzo wysokie stanowisko.

\- Słyszałem, że jest mistrzem legimencji - dopytywał Regulus.

\- Nie tylko, należy do bardzo znikomego procentu czarodziejów, którzy nie potrzebują różdżki do rzucania zaklęć. To coś w rodzaju genetycznej skłonności, przez którą energia czarodzieja krystalizuje się poprzez jego własne ciało bez pomocy żadnych artefaktów zewnętrznych.

\- To ciekawe, nie znam nikogo takiego...

\- Nawet sam Dumbledore czegoś takiego nie potrafi - dodał Syriusz.

Blackowie skrzywili się jakby powiedział coś niesmacznego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie należysz, synu, do fanów tego zdziecinniałego starca? - odparł pan Black - rzeczywiście kiedyś Dumbledore wyróżniał się jako całkiem niezły czarodziej, ale te czasy już dawno minęły. To tylko kwestia czasu aż zastąpią go w Hogwarcie kimś młodszym i hmm.. z mniej liberalnymi poglądami w kwestii czystości krwi.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami. Dobrze znał poglądy rodziców na temat dyrektora Hogwartu.

Pani Black pociągnęła kolejny łyk rubinowego płynu z ozdobnego kieliszka.

\- Jutro zaczniemy przygotowania, jeśli chcielibyście się w to zaangażować dajcie znać skrzatce, choć wątpię, żeby to było dla was interesujące... W szafach znajdziecie kilka nowych ubrań, nie chcę, żebyście wyglądali jak biedni, obdarci Mugole - zmierzyła wzrokiem dżinsy Regulusa i skórzaną kurtkę Syriusza niedbale porzuconą na kanapie - nie wiem, co zrobiłeś z włosami, ale mam nadzieję, ze Eliksir Przyspieszający Regenerację Włosów Madame Malkin da sobie z tym radę.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się na myśl o swoich bardzo krótkich włosach, które, przynajmniej według niego nadawały mu buntowniczego wyrazu i dobrze kontrastowały z elegancko przystrzyżonymi włosami brata.

\- Macie jakieś pytania? - pan Black dał do zrozumienia, ze to już koniec ich rozmowy.

Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Chciałbym z wami porozmawiać chwilę na osobności - zwrócił się do rodziców.

Regulus przewrócił oczami.

-Na mnie już pora - wstał i ucałował matkę w policzek - Dobranoc mamo, ojcze - i wyszedł niespiesznie.

\- Słuchamy cię synu.

Syriusz poczuł się niepewnie, wiedział, ze uczucie strachu przed własnymi rodzicami jest głupie, ale nie mógł się od tego powstrzymać.

\- Mam dwie sprawy... Pewnie pamiętacie ten motocykl od Alfarda, który stoi w naszych podziemiach?

Oczy pani Black się rozszerzyły.

\- Nie ma mowy - warknęła - nie będziesz rozbijał się tym.. tym czymś! Po pierwsze to niebezpieczne, a po drugie... tylko wyobraź sobie jak by to wyglądało!

Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać się od wizji, w której wyglądałoby to genialnie.

\- Spokojnie Vero - o dziwo ojciec przyszedł z pomocą - to normalne, ze chłopak chce się wyszaleć. Ostatecznie lepsze to niż... No, są gorsze rzeczy.

\- Czyli mogę się nim zająć? - zapytał z nadzieją.

Rodzice wymienili pomiędzy sobą długie spojrzenie.

\- Jeżeli przez pierwszą połowę wakacji nie przyniesiesz nam wstydu i będziesz się zachowywał jak na Blacka przystało, to powrócimy do tej rozmowy.

Syriusz zacisnął szczęki. Nie było to to na co liczył, choć i tak doceniał, że wystosowali jakiś kompromis zamiast z miejsca odrzucić jego prośbę.

\- A druga sprawa? - ponagliła pani Black, uważając jedną kwestię za zamkniętą i upijając z kieliszka.

-Chcę na kilka tygodni wyjechać do przyjaciół - wypalił.

Oboje rodzice zachowali pokerowe twarze.

\- Oczywiście - odparła Vera z nienaturalnym spokojem - to zrozumiałe. Chętnie zorganizujemy dla ciebie jakiś wyjazd. Możesz również zabrać się z Regulusem i jego znajomymi, z tego co wiem planują wyjazd w Alpy Szwajcarskie, to zdecydowanie dobrze ci zrobi.

\- Nie mamo, nie chcę jechać ze znajomymi Regulusa, to nie są MOI znajomi..

\- Daj spokój, na pewno się polubicie jeśli spędzisz z nimi trochę czasu, daj im szansę - nalegała pani Black.

\- Planuję spędzić kilka tygodni u Potterów.

\- To zdecydowanie odpada - wtrącił ojciec - czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś, o czym do ciebie mówimy przez cały wieczór?

Vera Black westchnęła.

\- Kochanie zrozum, chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej, jesteś jeszcze młody i to normalne, że jeszcze nie wiesz, co będzie dla ciebie najkorzystniejsze, w tym wieku rządzą tobą emocje i chęć buntu, ale zaufaj nam!

Syriusz bez słowa wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

\- To nie tak - odwrócił się, oboje rodzice wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem - Dobranoc.

\- Syriusz, proszę! - matka posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie - Wrócimy do tej rozmowy później, dobrze? Ostatecznie możemy się zgodzić na kilka dni, ale najpierw zajmij się tym, o co cię prosimy. Jestem pewna, że to ci przypadnie do gustu i ten niedorzeczny plan zniknie!

Syriusz już wchodził po schodach do swojej sypialni. Kufer, który pozostawił przed salonem zniknął i pewnie już czekał na niego w jego pokojach. Właściwie nawet nie liczył na to, że jego plan spędzenia kilku tygodniu u Jamesa zyska aprobatę. Atmosfera tego domu była dla niego przytłaczająca. Ta udawana grzeczność, hamowanie emocji, owijanie w bawełnę... wszystko wydawało się takie.. śliskie i nieszczere pomimo jak najgorętszych zapewnień, że wszystko to dla jego dobra.

Drzwi do pokoju były uchylone. Obok łóżka stał jego kufer. Syriusz zaklęciem zapalił światło i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś nie do końca udolnie próbował przeszukiwać jego rzeczy. Z miejsca wykreślił Regulusa, jego brat był w tym naprawdę dobry i nie pozostawiłby po sobie śladów. Więc Stworek? Plany Syriusza już wiele razy spaliły na panewce, bo rodzice w jakiś magiczny sposób zawsze dowiadywali się na czas o tym co planuje. Zazwyczaj obwiniał o to młodszego brata, który z pewnością na niego kablował, ale co jeżeli... Jeżeli posuwali się do tego, żeby używać skrzata do przeszukiwania jego rzeczy?

Opadł na łóżko z uczuciem przegranej. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w baldachim upstrzony magicznymi gwiazdkami, które dostał na dziesiąte urodziny, dzisiaj układały się w konstelację Oriona, a obok Oriona świeciła jasno psia gwiazda Syriusz, jego imiennik.

Popychany jakimś nieokreślonym uczuciem podszedł do biurka i wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu i pióro.

 _James,_

 _mam nadzieję, że bez problemów dotarłeś z rodzicami do domu i zająłeś się kreatywnym spędzaniem czasu z ojcem majstrując nad ulepszeniem najnowszego modelu miotły._

 _Ja już mam za sobą pogadankę ze starymi, mogło być gorzej. Wymyślili coś w stylu wieczorku Toujours Pur zlotu elity najbardziej nadętych czarodziejów i (o zgrozo) chcą mnie w to zaangażować. To będzie kompletna porażka. Poznam takich typów jak Grigorij i Kasjusz z Wizengamotu czy Egon Winter, jakiś szaleńczo uzdolniony typek, o którym w życiu nie słyszałem. Do tego matka powoli wpada w szał wyswatania swoich synów, chociaż to jest nawet trochę śmieszne._

 _Skrzat przeszukał moje bagaże, chyba już nie mam przed nimi tajemnic..._

 _Daj znać, co u Ciebie._

 _Łap_ a

Zwinął i zalakował pergamin. Jego sowa Puszek siedziała spokojnie uśpiona w klatce. Czuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ze ją budzi. Uszczypnęła go przyjaźnie w palec i pozwoliła sobie przywiązać list do nóżki. Wypuścił ją przez okno wychodzące na mugolski Londyn.

Obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Słońce dopiero wstawało zza horyzontu. Przez okno wychodzące na mugolski Londyn widoczny był zasnuty mgłą ponury plac. Rozległ się cichy trzask gdzieś w głębi domu. Mimo najszczerszych chęci Syriusz nie mógł ponownie zasnąć. Sowa od Jamesa powinna najwcześniej wrócić w porze śniadania a Syriusz kompletnie nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić przez ten czas. Cały dom wydawał mu się zimny i nudny, nie wspominając już o mieszkańcach, z których - dałby sobie rękę uciąć - nikt nie pałał do niego ciepłymi uczuciami.

Jako dziecko uwielbiał włóczyć się po zamkniętych pokojach i oglądać dziwne, stare, czasami straszne pamiątki i trofea Blacków. Jedno z nich stanowiła wielka, ozdobna tapeta ukazująca całe drzewo genealogiczne. Niektórzy przodkowie, jednakże byli pominięci lub wypaleni, tak że zamiast ich wizerunków widniały czarne, wypalone plamy. W jednym z pokojów, gdzie mieszkała kiedyś jego babcia, dziwna staruszka mająca bzika na punkcie eksterminacji Mugoli, odkrył w poluzowanej desce na parkiecie starą skrzyneczkę zapełnioną maleńkimi woreczkami z ziołami podpisane między innymi: eliksir snu, veritaserum, czarna śmierć czy nawet eliksir miłości. Poza tym odnalazł kilka pierścieni, naszyjników i innej biżuterii, której matka bezskutecznie szukała po śmierci szalonej babki. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym rodzicom. Jednak ulubionym miejscem stały się dla niego podziemia. Znajdował się w nich trochę zaniedbany, wąski basen wypełniony lodowatą wodą. Podczas lata wystarczyło napełnić go świeżą wodą.

Bardzo rzadko ktokolwiek z rodziny zaglądał do lochów, tym bardziej o takiej porze. Syriusz wziął niezbędne rzeczy i w samych kąpielówkach zszedł na sam dół.

Podłoga i ściany wyłożone były granatowymi płytkami, trochę światła wpadało przez dwa wąskie, podłużne okienka. Syriusz właśnie miał zamiar zapalić zaklęciem rząd świec ustawionych pod przeciwna ścianą gdy usłyszał ciche westchnienie dochodzące z rogu basenu.

\- Serio, nie masz nic innego do roboty o tej porze? – dobiegł go głos z drugiego końca. Rozbłysło zaklęcie i całe pomieszczenie pojaśniało ukazując postać Regulusa. Miał cienie pod oczami i zachrypnięty głos. Wpatrywał się z irytacją w brata.

Syriusz przez chwilę wahał się pomiędzy niechęcią, którą zawsze napawał go brat przydzielony do Syltherinu a ciekawością, zwłaszcza, ze zauważył w ciemniejszym kącie mugolskie, męskie ubrania, które zapewne przed chwilą zdjął Regulus.

\- Gdzie byłeś w nocy? – spytał w końcu.

Regulus wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się z nonszalancją bardzo podobnie do Syriusza, mimo tego, że oczy pozostały zimne i nieufnie przymrużone.

\- Jest jakiś rozsądny powód, dla którego powinienem ci to wyjawić?

\- No nie wiem - Syriusz podrapał się w podbródek i zaczął powoli okrążać basen – ale rodzice z pewnością będą ciekawi co ich nieskazitelny syneczek robi włócząc się po nocach przez mugolski Londyn…

\- Tak cię boli, że mnie faworyzują? – spytał Regulus od niechcenia – naprawdę nic na to nie poradzę. To twój buntowniczy charakter działa na nich jak płachta na byka.

Syriusz poczuł jak zbiera się w nim złość.

\- Nie o to chodzi głupku – wywarczał – boli mnie, że uwielbiają ciebie bo uważasz ich za idoli i ślepo robisz cokolwiek ci powiedzą. Nie masz własnego zdania?! Czy po prostu masz spaczone poglądy tak jak oni?

Regulus podciągnął się na krawędź basenu i powoli wytarł z siebie wodę. Na kościach policzkowych pojawił mu się lekki rumieniec.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek rozmawiali o poglądach. Co innego, że uważasz mnie za maskotkę rodziców. Czasami żeby osiągnąć swoje cele trzeba poświęcić coś innego. Niewątpliwie wiesz o co chodzi… Znasz takie powiedzonka, w końcu ty i twoi znajomi obnosicie się ze swoją szlachetnością wszem i wobec. Jesteście tacy wspaniali i uwielbiani – wyrzucił ostatnie zdanie z sarkazmem świdrując Syriusza spojrzeniem.

Syriusz skrzywił się. Nie znosił krytyki w jakiejkolwiek postaci a tym bardziej ze strony brata, którego uważał za wpatrzonego w rodziców przyszłego poplecznika Voldemorta. Regulus wyglądał jakby czekał na odpowiedź brata ale widząc, że ten nie ma zamiaru nic powiedzieć zebrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł bez słowa.

Syriusza zżerała ciekawość, nie tylko zachowaniem brata ale też tym, co mógł robić w nocy. Czy po prostu miał ochotę powałęsać się po Londynie, z różdżką mógł czuć się bezpiecznie i to raczej on stanowił zagrożenie. Dochodząc do wniosku, że to najbardziej prawdopodobna możliwość, zanurzył się w chłodnej wodzie i odbił od brzegu.

Zniekształcone odbicie zegara w tafli basenu wskazywało na 5:30. Przynajmniej przez godzinę nikt nie powinien mu zawracać głowy. Położył się na wodzie i pozwolił minutom płynąć powoli. Jego umysł powoli się oczyszczał i odprężał.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie przypomniało mu się, co Frank mówił w pociągu do Londynu. Czy Voldemort naprawdę chciał northfandzkiej nieśmiertelności? Postanowił spędzić dziś trochę czasu w rodowej bibliotece na parterze i poszukać jakiś dodatkowych informacji. Trochę nieprzypadkowe wydawało się zorganizowanie spotkania czarodziejów właśnie w takich okolicznościach. Coś w tym morderstwie Northfangów musiało wywołać jakieś reperkusje w świecie czarodziejów, tylko jak rodzina Blacków została z tym sprzężona?

Mózg zaczął pracować mu coraz szybciej i leżenie w wodzie przestało być dla niego wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące. Ubrał się szybko i ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Duże wysokie pomieszczenie miało trzy okna wychodzące na niewielki taras od przeciwnej strony niż Grimmauld Place, rosło tam nawet kilka wątłych drzewek i krzewów wokół niedziałającej fontanny.

Biblioteka Blacków kolekcjonowała przede wszystkim traktaty i dzieła poświęcone celebracji czystości krwi i książki historyczne, w których został wspomniany któryś z członków rodziny. Oprócz tego księgozbiór wzbogacony został o dzieła poświęcone botanice, biologii, trochę książek o magicznych zwierzętach Newta Scamandera , dział historii ogólnej oraz książki podróżnicze i geograficzne.

Historia ogólna nigdy nie była pasją Syriusza, zwłaszcza, że w Hogwarcie wykładana była przez profesora Binnsa - najnudniejszego z nauczycieli, i nie chodziło o to, że był duchem, nie - jego monotonny styl prowadzenia zajęć zamieniał nawet najjaskrawsze rebelie goblinów w opis instrukcji dziergania nowego haftu dla Kółka Gospodyń Magicznych. Statystyczny czas, po którym zasypiał na tych lekcjach to około 8 minut.

Z nadzieją zaczął od najbardziej uniwersalnego źródła wiedzy jaką jest Wielka Encyklopedia Magiczna w 16-tu tomach, każdy ważący po kilkanaście funtów. Z Encyklopedii uzyskał skromną informację, że Northfangowie wywodzi się z Azji, pojawili się w okolicach XIV wieku i należą do rasy ludzkiej ale z domieszką krwi gatunku wróżkowatego, oraz, że są związani z Wielką Bramą, która po zaginięciu w wieki XIX spowodowała ucieczkę Northfangów do północnej Anglii. Cała informacja była dość enigmatyczna i najwyraźniej autor zakładał, że czytelnik zna od razu pojęcia takie jak Wielka Brama czy gatunek wróżkowaty. Ze względu na spory księgozbiór dotyczący biologii zabrał się najpierw za to drugie. Sięgnięcie po kolejny wielki tom Encyklopedii, żeby odszukać termin Wielka Brama zostawił sobie na później.

Gatunek wróżkowaty opisany został w księdze „Rasy Nieludzkie" pióra profesora Andruta. Według informacji, które zgromadził profesor podczas badań w górach Tien-Szan w wiosce, do której jeszcze nie dotarła ani cywilizacja ani czarodzieje, wróżkowaci mogli wywodzić się od starożytnych elfów, co potwierdzał kształt ich struktury kostnej oraz dłuższy czas życia. Przejawiali też skłonności czarodziejskie, chociaż ich magia miała ścisły związek z siłami natury - tutaj profesor Andrut wysuwa śmiałą hipotezę, że legendarni druidzi też mogli należeć do gatunku wróżkowatych. Kolebką ich życia była środkowa i wschodnia Azja, ale często też podróżowali i wynikowo mieszali się z Mugolami, jak również czarodziejami. Niestety profesor Andrut nie był w stanie odnaleźć przypadków takich połączeń, choć zapewniał, że jest to możliwe, choć istniała spora szansa, że dziecko z takiego połączenia będzie charłakiem.

Z lektury wyrwało go pukanie do okna. Zobaczył swoją rudą sowę Puszka obijającego się o okno i starającego się rozpaczliwie zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Z uśmiechem wpuścił go do środka i otworzył list od Jamesa.

 _Łapo!_

 _Ty to masz szczęście, starzy sami Ci podtykają pod nos dziewczyny, a Ty masz tylko wybierać, tak? Farciarz. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby najpierw przekonać się jak naprawdę wyglądają bez makijażu, to bardzo ważne, uwierz mi, nie chcemy powtórki z Teodorą Gilis, prawda?_

 _Wiem, że kiepsko się czujesz na Grimmauld i współczuję. Jedynym rozwiązaniem jest to, żebyś jak najszybciej przyjechał do nas, to niedaleko._

 _Co do szykującej się u Ciebie imprezy zastanawia mnie obecność Egona Wintera. Z tego co słyszałem to samotnik, który nie chciał do tej pory mieć nic do czynienia ze światem czarodziejów. Żył zaszyty w tych swoich górach w Austrii i nikt o nim nie słyszał od kilku dobrych lat. Nie mam pojęcia co wpłynęło na taką nagła zmianę. Moja matka mówiła, że słyszała, ze nabył horrendalnie drogi apartament wraz ze swoją siostrą i rzeczywiście mają zamiar się tam wprowadzić._

 _Umieram z ciekawości jak ta impreza będzie wyglądała, pamiętaj, żeby mi to opisać._

 _Trzymaj się!_

 _Rogacz_

Złożył papier na dwoje, wsunął go do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów i wrócił do lektury „Ras Nieludzkich". Zaczął czuć lekkie zaciekawienie. Według tego, co uczyli ich w szkole używanie różdżki było niezbędne do wszelkich złożonych zaklęć. Oczywiście z wiekiem, tym najbardziej utalentowanym udawało się opanować najprostsze rzeczy bez pomocy katalizatora ale często były to jedynie zaklęcia przywołujące i lewitujące. Spotkanie z kimś kto jest w stanie dokonać o wiele więcej mogłoby się okazać interesującym doświadczeniem. Może to nie będzie ostatecznie stracony czas?

Greg Cormac nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia, żeby bał się podejmowania jakiejkolwiek pracy. Już drugie wakacje spędzał pracując dla banku Grngotta. Wierzył, że po skończeniu Hogwartu dostanie bardziej perspektywiczne propozycje zarobkowe niż jego niedoświadczeni i nieskażeni pracą zarobkową rówieśnicy. Do tego czasu kolejne wakacje spędzał jako kurier Gringotta.

Greg poprawił zaklęcie odstręczające, które zaczęło lekko opadać z prawej strony i odsłaniało skrawek skórzanej torby z logo banku wypchanej depozytami ze skrytek. A przynajmniej jednym depozytem, na szczęście już ostatnim na dzisiaj.

Zaklęcie powinno maskować kuriera przed oczami postronnych obserwatorów. Po poprawce Greg wyglądał jak niegroźny, lekko ciamajdowaty 30-letni księgowy, który poprawiając okulary ruszył niespiesznie w stronę wąskiej uliczki.

Adres dostawy przesyłki nie należał do tych jasno sformułowanych w stylu Baker Street 80, lokal 14, komoda na lewo od wschodniego okna. Nie ten. Adres dostawy przesyłki głosił: Ofelia Street, gablota Garrowaya.

Praca Grega polegała na dostarczaniu często bardzo wartościowych depozytów do odbiorców, którzy z rożnych powodów nie mogli sobie pozwolić na osobistą wizytę w banku. Zazwyczaj byli to starsi czarodzieje, nie tolerujący już podróży proszkiem Fiuu bądź zaufani i tajemniczy klienci banku Gringotta.

Kurierzy byli osobami o nieposzlakowanej opinii, z krystalicznie czystym kontem, poddawani przed wybraniem testom i egzaminom a następnie wyposażeni w silne zaklęcia zabezpieczające przed ewentualnymi napadami rabunkowymi.

Ofelia Street była całkowicie opuszczonym, wąskim przesmykiem pomiędzy dwiema starymi kamienicami odwróconymi do siebie bokiem jakby były na siebie obrażone. O ile bogate fasady kamienic skierowane były w stronę głównej ulicy , o tyle wzdłuż przesmyku nie zdobiło ich nic oprócz jednolitej, szarej ściany. Jedynie niskie niepozorne drzwi schowane za wąskimi schodami w dół przy jednej ze ścian stanowiły nieciągłość w szarej masie.

Greg ociągając się zszedł kilka stopni w dół i zastukał potężna, toporną kołatką. Dźwięk był głuchy jakby uderzył w ścianę grubego kartonu pustego pudła. Uliczka wydawała się nienaturalnie długa , Greg podejrzewał magiczne zagięcie przestrzeni. Mimo to, obskurne drzwi wydawały się jedynym miejscem, gdzie można zostawić przesyłkę.

Mosiężna tabliczka obok drzwi głosiła, że jest to miejsce hodowli gadów domowych.

Zaskrzypiało i w środku pojawiła się pomarszczona twarz kobiety.

-Czego szuka ? - warknęła niezbyt uprzejmie.

-Dzień dobry - Greg zauważył, ze kobiecie brakuje kilku przednich zębów i zdecydowanie nie przykłada wagi do higieny jamy ustnej - szukam... gabloty Garrowaya..?

Kobieta zmierzyła go dlugim spojrzeniem, wymruczała coś pod nosem i cofnęła się do środka zostawiając uchylone drzwi.

\- Niech wejdzie! - ze środka dobiegł jej głos zniekształcony odbiciem od ścian.

Greg zmarszczył nos i niepewnie przekroczył próg, pamiętając o przypadkach napadów na kurierów opisywanych na szkoleniach teoretycznych.

\- Za pół godziny zamykamy - zaskrzeczała kobieta materializując się tuż obok i powodując, że Greg nie zdołał powstrzymać dreszczu wstrętu.

\- Rozumiem, gdzie znajdę ga...

-Ciii! - wysyczała - tam idzie!

Wskazała ręką w głąb korytarza, na końcu widniało wejście do większego pomieszczenia. Greg minął kilka wypchanych eksponatów jaszczurek i wszedł do sali wypełnionej klatkami i terrarium z różnymi gadami. Na ścianie po lewej stronie widniała skromna, szklana gablotka poświęcona pamięci słynnego animaloga Alana Garrowaya. Znajdowało się tam kilka wycinków z „Proroka Codziennego" opisujących badania naukowca oraz zdjęcie smukłego czarodzieja w kapeluszu, spod którego wystawały odstające uszy. Zdjęcie mrugnęło do niego.

\- Co tam synku, masz coś dla mnie?

Greg niepewnie sięgnął w kierunku torby. Z prawej dłoni nie wypuszczał różdżki. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zdarzało mu się już dostarczać przesyłki istotom, które nie należały do gatunku ludzkiego, skrzatom, trytonom, nawet myślącym drzewom, ale nigdy nie powierzał przesyłki zdjęciu dawno nieżyjącego czarodzieja. Nie mógł jednak sobie przypomnieć żadnego przepisu w kodeksie, który zabraniałby takiego postępowania.

-Przesyłka o numerze 1328, poproszę o hasło.

Garroway wyprostował się na zdjęciu i wyrecytował.

\- Nie pozwól złu i ciemności panować nawet nad najmniejszą cząstką jestestwa twego, albowiem nawet najmniejsza część i wola jej...

-Ok, ok, już wystarczy - Greg machnął różdżką i otworzył klapę torby - nie wiem dlaczego cytaty z „Profilaktyki opętania" są tak popularne jako hasła odbioru.

Zważył paczkę w dłoni - była ciężka i z pewnością zawierała spora sumę złotych galeonów.

\- Gdzie mam to zostawić?

Zdjęcie Garrowaya wzruszyło ramionami.

\- Połóż obok legwana - mruknął bez cienia zainteresowania - i podejdź tu chłopcze, chcę nadać przesyłkę.

\- Ty?.. - to już zaczynało być coraz bardziej dziwne - ja... nie wiem czy mogę...

\- Oczywiście, że możesz - fuknęło zdjęcie - artykuł 714, paragraf 6: „Kurier zobowiązany jest do podjęcia przesyłki zwrotnej w przypadku, gdy nadawca nie jest w stanie samodzielnie funkcjonować, a jest klientem Banku Gringotta, bla, bla, bla..." a tak się składa, ze JA należę do bardzo wpływowych klientów Gringotta i jak widać na załączonym obrazku - nie samodzielne funkcjonowanie trochę mam ograniczone - zachichotał z własnego żartu.

Greg mruknął coś ze zrezygnowaniem i podszedł do gabloty.

Coś kliknęło od środka i gablota uchyliła sie na kilka centymetrów. Greg dopiero teraz, pod kątem mógł przyjrzeć się jak misternie była opleciona zaklęciami ochronnymi. W środku, w samym rogu leżało maleńkie pudełko. Greg podniósł je i sięgnął po pióro.

\- Numer przesyłki 1416, jaki adres dostarczenia?

-Gabinet Algera Gringotta, punktualnie o 11:30 w piątek dwudziestego drugiego lipca

-Hasło?

-„Znalazłem szafir w morzu szafirowym".

Greg zanotował adres i hasło na formularzu banku. Do jego obowiązków nie należało komentowanie ani osobliwości adresu dostarczenia, ani pretensjonalności hasła, które było wersem ze łzawej ballady niższych lotów. Litery zabłysły na formularzu i zniknęły. Będą mogły zostać odczytane tylko przez upoważnionego do tego pracownika.

\- Coś jeszcz...?

-Idź już!- warknął obraz czarodzieja- i popraw ten czar po prawej stronie, odpada od ciebie dzieciaku!.

Greg wymruczał jakieś pożegnanie i odprowadzany sykiem jaszczurek ruszył w drogę powrotną na Pokątną.


	3. Toujours Pur

**Toujours Pur**

Prze kilka następnych dni Syriusz bezskutecznie próbował szukać informacji o Northfangu w bibliotece Blacków. Utknął na Wielkiej Bramie, o której nawet Encyklopedia nie wspominała słowem, a historia rodów czarodziejskich z XIX wieku była tak obfita, że nie przedarłby się przez nią przez miesiąc. Mimo to codziennie zabierał do swojej sypialni stos ksiąg i wertował je aż do momentu, gdy usypiał i padał na lóżko. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że księgozbiór Blacków jest okropnie ograniczony i jeśli chce dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, to musi znaleźć lepsze źródło informacji.

Zbliżał się wieczór, na który zostało wyznaczone spotkanie czarodziejów i matka wygoniła Syriusza z biblioteki żeby się przebrał i doprowadził do porządku, bo za chwilę zaczną się pojawiać goście.

\- Zrób coś z tymi włosami - warknęła.

Jego ostrzyżona czupryna zaczęła odrastać, ale nadal wyglądał jak uciekinier z mugolskiego więzienia.

Matka rzeczywiście zaopatrzyła jego szafę w nowe ubrania, ale żadne z nich nie pokrywały się z jego gustem. Bogato zdobione, sztywne marynarki nie należały do jego stylu. Dobrze, że chociaż oszczędziła mu tradycyjnych czarodziejskich szat, które czasami używane były na balach. Z trudem znalazł prostą, sportową marynarkę, która nie trąciła przepychem i pretensjonalnością. Poza tym dobrze komponowała się z więzienną fryzurą. Wziął szybki prysznic i już przebrany zszedł do salonu, gdzie gromadzili się goście.

Ojciec rozmawiał z kilkoma czarodziejami, matka i kobieta, w której poznał Rosę Devlyn oraz jego ciotka Orestia siedziały przy małym stoliku, a Regulus z ich kuzynką Narcyzą oraz pulchną Leną Devlyn chichotali z jakiegoś wyśmienitego żartu. Matka zmierzyła Syriusza karcącym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Z okolicy stojaka na parasole dobiegł go cichy odgłos zwiastujący czyjąś aportację.

Pan Black przeprosił całe towarzystwo i skierował się w tamtą stronę.

\- Ach tak, to mój starszy syn Syriusz - zwrócił się do towarzystwa, Syriusz kurtuazyjnie skinął głową.

\- To ty! Nie spodziewałem się.. - dobiegł go stłumiony głos ojca z przedpokoju, po chwili pojawił się ponownie prowadząc mężczyznę około trzydziestki, bardzo podobnego do niego - zapewne znacie mojego brata Alfarda.

Alfard mijając Syriusza puścił mu oko, przywitał się z każdym po kolei, zaczynając od pań i starał się z każdym zamienić choć jedno niezobowiązujące zdanie. Syriusz zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie zachować się tak... odpowiednio. Na końcu Alfard podszedł do swojego bratanka.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie widziałem cię od kilku lat, urosłeś!

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

\- No tak, widzieliśmy się ostatnio w święta, co u ciebie stryju?

Alfard był nielicznym wyjątkiem w rodzinie, którego Syriusz szczerze lubił. Jego wuj nie miał tej irytującej przypadłości rozczulania się nad niesamowitością czystej krwi i nie miał nic do Mugoli. Właściwie był całkiem rozsądnym człowiekiem. To on dał się namówić na zakupienie starego motocyklu, który teraz stał spokojnie w podziemiach domu.

\- Nic ciekawego, dalej prowadzę mój biznes importu opalu z kontynentu. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale zostałem posiadaczem domu wuja Lykena, w końcu możesz mnie odwiedzać w ludzkich warunkach.

\- To gratuluję, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby w końcu zobaczyć to osławione miejsce - pochodzenie z zamożnej rodziny wiązało się czasami z korzyściami w postaci majątków spadkowych, domów i posiadłości po dalekich gałęziach rodzinnych. Syriusz wiedział, że Alfard już od kilku lat prowadził postępowanie w sprawie przejęcia domu, ponieważ testament wuja Lykena został podważony przez jedną z jego kochanek roszczącą sobie prawa do lwiej części majątku.

\- Jak ci mija początek wakacji? - spytał Alfard.

\- Nie jest tak źle jak myślałem - przyznał szczerze Syriusz - co nie zmienia faktu, że jak najchętniej bym się stąd wyniósł, to jednak nie jest taki proste.

\- Hmm, powiedz, tak szczerze, co myślisz o tym całym spotkaniu? Nie wydaje ci się...

\- Nieprzypadkowe?

Alfard powoli skinął głową.

\- Już nad tym myślałem - przyznał Syriusz - cała ta otoczka, którą starają się utrzymać rodzice, o poznawaniu nowych kontaktów i budowaniu relacji jakoś nie trzyma się kupy...

\- Też tak myślę - przyznał Alfard.

\- Podzielisz się swoją teorią?

Alfard uśmiechnął się - Może później, teraz zaczyna się tu kręcić coraz więcej osób.

Rzeczywiście pojawiali się kolejni czarodzieje i czarownice, cześć z nich Syriusz znał, część była mu kompletnie obca. Do nich należał również Egon Winter.

Mężczyzna pojawił się w towarzystwie siostry i siostrzenicy. Był wysoki i szczupły, dochodzący pięćdziesiątki z gęstymi ciemnoblond włosami i jasnymi oczami, miał energiczne ruchy i uśmiech wyglądający na szczery. Jego siostra trzymała się blisko brata i była raczej onieśmielona, natomiast siostrzenica uśmiechała się promiennie zupełnie nie przejmując się tłumem. Winter przywitał się z obecnymi, ale zanim zdążył wdać się w jakąkolwiek dłuższą pogawędkę oznajmiono podanie obiadu i wszyscy ruszyli do jadalni. Starym zwyczajem panowie prowadzili panie, Regulus od razu oferował swoje ramię Lenie, więc Syriuszowi pozostała jedynie Narcyza, której nie cierpiał lub Flay, której jeszcze nie znał, ale podejrzewał, że się nie polubią.

Podszedł do Flay i skłonił się oszczędnie.

\- Zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? - uśmiechnął się tym uśmiechem, który był dla dziewcząt nie do odparcia.

\- Oczywiście - odparła i elegancko oparła się na jego ramieniu. Była ładną szatynką o dużych, jasnych oczach, suknia w którą była ubrana nie była ani przesadnie bogata ani kiczowata, co dało przyjemny dla oka kompromis - ty jesteś Syriusz, tak?

\- Zgadza się - przytaknął, bardzo żałując w tym momencie, że nie ma takich zdolności jak Alfard do rozmowy o niczym. Był pewien, że zaraz wyskoczy z czymś co tą dziewczynę urazi , a w najlepszym wypadku odstraszy - słyszałem, że planujesz uczyć się w Hogwarcie?

Flay uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Tak, to już chyba żadna tajemnica, zaczynam szósty rok w Hogwarcie

\- To też mój rocznik - przyznał Syriusz modląc się w duchu, żeby starczyło im tematów do rozmów na drogę do jadalni - wiesz już, do którego domu trafisz?

Trochę za późno ugryzł się w język, to było raczej głupie pytanie, oczywiście, ze wszyscy lądowali w Syltherinie, tylko on był tą czarną owcą, która ośmieliła się skończyć w innym miejscu.

\- Domu? - Flay zmarszczyła brwi przez chwilę zastanawiając się - ach! Masz na myśli ten przydział, który odbywa się za pomocą starego kapelusza?

\- Tak, to Tiara Przydziału.

\- Och, to był bardzo dziwny kapelusz, wypytywał mnie o różne rzeczy... Ostatecznie przydzielił mnie do Graf... Grot... Gry...

\- Gryffindoru? - zapytał Syriusz z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak! Dokładnie. Kompletnie nie wiem, co to oznacza, ale to chyba nic strasznego, prawda? - teraz jej twarz wyrażała zaniepokojenie. Dotarli do jadalni i zajęli miejsca. Syriusz po lewej stronie sąsiadował z Flay, a po prawej znalazła się jego kuzynka Narcyza.

\- Nie, skąd! Właściwie to jest również mój dom...

\- Nie martw się Flay - wtrąciła Narcyza - zawsze będziesz też mile widziana u nas, w Syltherinie. Myślę, że nasze towarzystwo może ci bardziej... odpowiadać - wydłuzyła ostatnie słowo mierząc przy tym Syriusza nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

Syriusz nie przejął się tym w najmniejszym stopniu. Narcyza była bardzo ładną dziewczyną, znajomi Syriusza uznawali nawet, że jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie. Miała klasyczne rysy, długie rzęsy i gęste, złote włosy, była smukła z porcelanową, nieskazitelną cerą. Była do tego okrutna, dwulicowa i zimna. Syriusz z rozżewnieniem wspominał jej siostrę Andromedę, która rok temu wywołała skandal wychodząc za mąż za Mugola. Andromeda była wspaniałą, mądrą i ciepłą osobą, całkowitym przeciwieństwem Narcyzy.

Podano obiad i Syriusz wymienił z Flay kilka zdań o rożnicach pomiędzy Hogwartem i jej poprzedniej szkole w Austrii. Zauważył jak matka posłała mu spojrzenie pełne aprobaty. Sama zagadywała teraz Wintera. Czy raczej pozwalała mu mówić, żeby w odpowiednich momentach wtrącić odpowiednio pomruk uznania lub okrzyk niedowierzania. Po zakończeniu posiłku goscie powoli udawali się w stronę salonu, gdzie już przygotowano kawę, alkohol i słodycze. Ociągając się na końcu Syriusz usłyszał jak Alfard rozmawia z Winterem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że widziałem ostatnio pańską córkę, co u niej słychać?

Syriusz nadstawił ucha. Vera Black rzuciłą ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Alfardowi. Winter pokiwał głową z wyrozumiałością.

\- Cieszę się, że nic jej nie jest. Nie ukrywam, że nie utrzymujemy ze sobą stałych kontaktów. Moja córka przebywała z matką. Osobiście ostatnio widziałem ją pół roku temu.

\- Ach! - Alfard udal zaskoczenie - więc nowością będzie dla pana informacja, że planuje zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Tak samo jak Flay, ciekawy przypadek, prawda?

\- Doprawdy? - Winter wydawał się średnio zainteresowany tą informacją - Dumbledore więc postanowił... zaryzykować.

Alfard być może chciał dodać coś więcej, ale Winter skinął mu głową na znak zakończonej rozmowy i oddalił się w stronę pana Blacka.

\- O co chodziło? - zapytał Syriusz gdy obaj zostali sami.

Alfard nadal wpatrywał się w odchodzącego lorda.

\- Co wiesz o Winterze? - odpowiedział pytaniem. Syriusz zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Niewiele oprócz tego, o czym wspominali rodzice - że przenosi się do Londynu z Austrii, jest mistrzem legimencji i potrafi obywać się bez różdżki.

\- Taak, zgadza się, a jak myślisz, co go motywuje, żeby tak nagle się upublicznić?

\- Też się nad tym zastanawiam, myślałem, że to może mieć jakiś związek z... no wiesz, z ostatnimi wypadkami w Northfangu.

\- Bystry chłopak - pochwalił Alfard -też mamy podobną teorię...

\- My?

\- Nieważne... Od przyszłego roku szkolnego dołączą do was dwie nowe uczennice, poznałeś już Flay. Wiem, że wydaje się uroczą kobietką, ale mimo to uważaj na nią.

\- A ta druga? Winter ma jeszcze córkę?

Alfard skinął głową i westchnął.

\- Tak, to dość delikatna sytuacja. Winter jest mocno skłócony ze swoją rodziną, poróżniły ich poglądy. Dziewczyna stoi po stronie matki, co doprowadza go do szału. Sam Dumbledore interweniował w tej sprawie... Syriuszu, Egon Winter to niebezpieczny człowiek, choć skrywa to pod maską uprzejmości, nie ma na to jasnych dowodów, ale najprawdopodobniej jest zamieszany w sprawę z Northfangiem i z... Czarnym Panem.

Syriusz zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię, to właśnie też chciałem powiedzieć ci na początku, całe to spotkanie... To nie jest spotkanie towarzyskie. Obawiam się, że jest to niejawne werbowanie popleczników Sam Wiesz Kogo...

Syriusz pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Podejrzewałem to, ale miałem nadzieję, ze moi rodzice nie okażą się aż tak głupi, żeby jawnie dołączyć do sympatyków Vol...

\- Cii! Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia, to niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza tutaj. Myślę, że twoi rodzice nie do końca wiedzą co robią, są raczej zaślepieni utrzymaniem starego porządku, a to jest jedna z rzeczy, które oferuje im Czarny Pan. Mogą myśleć, że jego działania doprowadzą jedynie do pozbycia się kilku Mugoli, którzy są tak przez nich pogardzani.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, z salonu dobiegał gwar rozmowy.

\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś został tu przez całe wakacje, chyba najlepiej będzie jak porozmawiam z twoim ojcem i poproszę, żeby wysłał cię do mnie...

\- To nie przejdzie - żachnął się Syriusz - już próbowałem, najwidoczniej najbardziej zależy im na tym, żeby mnie do tego wciągnąć... Co z Regulusem? - nagłą troska o brata była dla niego samego zaskoczeniem.

\- Jest w nieco lepszej pozycji niż ty, nie wymaga... jakby to powiedzieć... NAWRACANIA, myślę, że dobrze sobie radzi przytakując rodzicom, ale wierzę, że też kieruje się własnym zdaniem. Oby.

\- W takim razie zostało mi chyba tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

Alfard zmierzył go poważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Twój ojciec zaopatrzył barek w sporą ilość alkoholi, jeżeli dobrze pójdzie to za kilka godzin nikt nie będzie na ciebie zwracał uwagi, to dobry moment, żeby...

\- Rozumiem.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę cię do tego namawiać, martwię się o ciebie. Chyba najlepiej, żebyś od razu wyruszył do mnie...

\- Nie! To by było zbyt oczywiste, a nie chcę, żebyś miał zatargi z moim ojcem, dlatego, że uciekam do ciebie. Niech myślą, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Jest pewne miejsce... gdzie będę bezpieczny i nikt nie będzie mnie tam szukał.

\- Zuch chłopak! Czasami naprawdę żałuję, że jesteś synem mojego brata, a nie moim - Alfard uściskał bratanka - Pokręć się jeszcze jakiś czas z resztą dzieciaków. Ja dyskretnie zajmę się Stworkiem, żeby ci nie przeszkadzał.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się. To chyba było to, czego potrzebował. Ten moment od kilku lat zbliżał sie nieuchronnie.

\- Dziękuję Alfardzie.

\- Prześlij mi sowę jak tylko będziesz miał możliwość. Pamiętaj, że gdyby ktokolwiek z... nich cię znalazł to nic ci nie zrobią, twój rodowód jest tutaj kartą przetargową, zawsze będą walczyć, żeby cię przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Idź!

Alfard skierował się w stronę kuchni, gdzie powinny być teraz skrzaty a Syriusz wszedł do salonu.

Rzeczywiście mnóstwo gości zajęło się wyśmienitym winem i whiskey zaoferowanymi przez gospodarza, nawet Narcyza i Bellatrix, jej siostra sączyły czerwone wino z ozdobnych kieliszków.

Flay pomachała do niego z końca pomieszczenia.

\- Syriuszu zagraj z nami, brakuje nam jednej osoby!

Mimo, że resztę towarzystwa do gry w Durnia stanowiła Lena Devlyn i jego brat, przyjął tą ofertę z ulgą. W ten sposób nie będzie musiał rozmawiać z innymi czarodziejami. Po trzeciej partii wygranej tym razem przez Rega towarzystwo stało się jeszcze bardziej hałaśliwe. Lena westchnęła.

\- Potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza, tu jest strasznie gorąco - poskarżyła się.

\- Zaprowadzę cię na taras biblioteczny, tam jest o wiele lepiej, może być? - nigdy nie starał się bardziej być uprzejmy dla tej dziewczyny, co ją również lekko zszokowało.

\- T-tak, byłoby miło - wyjąkała.

Syriusz oferował jej swoje ramię i poprowadził do wyjścia z salonu. Po drodze zabrał dwa kieliszki wina z tacy odprowadzany wzrokiem pełnym aprobaty swojej matki.

Zaoferował od razu jeden Lenie i zaprowadził ją do biblioteki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże - otworzył drzwi na taras i wyszli na zewnątrz.

Lena upiła trochę wina.

\- Wiesz zawsze myślałam, że mnie nie lubisz... Jesteś taki... taki...

Syriusz złapał ją zanim upadła i delikatnie ułożył ją na ławce obok fontanny. Wylał resztkę wina z zaklęciem usypiającym, a swój kieliszek opróżnił jednym haustem. Lena obudzi się za jakieś dwie godziny i nie powinna tego pamiętać.

\- Taki przebiegły, wiem.

Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie peleryny niewidki Jamesa. Musiał jeszcze przekraść się do swojej sypialni, zabrać kilka rzeczy i ulotnić.

Zatrzymały go głosy dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi mniejszego salonu, w którym kilka dni temu odbywał rozmowę z rodzicami.

\- Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że mój brat zachował się w taki sposób... To do niego niepodobne - dobiegł go głos ojca.

\- Ależ nie szkodzi panie Black - teraz odezwał się Winter - zgodnie z tym, co mówił pański brat, o ile to prawda, to ona żyje... Ale chyba nie o tym chciał pan ze mną pomówić?

Syriusz wiedział, że powinien się spieszyć, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Nie, chciałem porozmawiać z panem o... Northfangu.

\- A jednak.

\- Znał pan tych... ludzi, prawda? Czarny Pan zastanawia się dlaczego nie udało mu się zdobyć tego... czegoś.

Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ojciec został informatorem Voldemorta. Winter z kolei nie brzmiał jakby strasznie oponował.

Winter mruknął coś pod nosem.

\- Nie do końca - kontynuował już głośniej - nigdy nie poznałem do końca tajemnic tych ludzi.

\- Ale... z pewnością może pan coś przypuszczać?

\- Mogę przypuszczać - powiedział Winter trochę chłodniej - że dopóki Voldemort nie znajdzie wszystkich z tego rodu, nic nie wskóra.

Syriusz poczuł gęsią skórkę. Czyżby ich szalona teoria na bazie informacji od Franka była rzeczywiście prawdziwa?

Jak najciszej zaczął wspinać się na górę do swojego pokoju. Dotarł tam na bezdechu, otworzył klatkę Puszka i wysłał go do Jamesa. Spakowanie się zajęło mu kilka chwil. Garść galeonów spod łóżka na drobne wydatki... Miał również własne konto w Gringottcie, ale dopóki był nieletni mogło zostać zablokowane przez rodziców. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył wyżej do pokoju starej babki. Ukryta pod obluzowaną deską biżuteria była warta sporo galeonów i to powinno pomóc mu przetrwać do pełnoletności w najgorszym wypadku.

Powoli, żeby uniknąć skrzypienia starych desek usunął tę obluzowaną i wyjął z niej mały woreczek. Nagłe ostre światło oślepiło go, powstrzymał się od krzyku. Regulus stał nad nim świecąc mu różdżką prosto w oczy.

\- Spokojnie braciszku - mruknął Reg - nie wydam cię. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, gdzie ta stara wiedźma ukryła te świecidełka.

\- Słuchaj! - warknął Syriusz powoli sięgając do tylnej kieszeni po różdżkę. Nie chciał nic robić bratu, ale jeżeli nie zostawi mu wyboru będzie musiał - ten jeden raz odczep się ode mnie i trzymaj dziób na kłódkę, okey?

\- Nie dramatyzuj - mruknął Reg gasząc światło różdżki - to nie w moim interesie. Następnym razem użyj zaklęcia wytłumiającego na buty - machnął różdżką w jego stronę i buty Syriusza pokryły się wytłumiaczem - to ułatwia skradanie, chodź mój głupi braciszku!

Regulus ruszył schodami na dół, a Syriusz niepewnie za nim.

\- Nie skradaj się tak - syknął młodszy brat - od razu widać, że coś kombinujesz.

W całkowitej ciszy zeszli na dół do piwnicy, Syriusz nadal nie wiedział co myśleć o zachowaniu brata i trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu. Istniała spora szansa na to, że jest to jeden wielki żart mający doprowadzić go prosto w stronę strzeżonego szlabanu na całe wakacje. Co najmniej na wakacje. Może lepiej było unieszkodliwić go na kilka godzin tak jak Lenę?

Przypomniało mu się, że Reg kilka dni temu wybrał się na wycieczkę po mugolskim Londynie, czyżby miał opracowany sposób na niepostrzeżone wymknięcie się z domu.

Minęli kuchnię, w rogu Syriusz zauważył bezkształtną masę unoszącą się i opadającą, która okazała się Stworkiem śpiącym w najlepsze. Obok leżała pusta butelka jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego alkoholu. A więc tak Alfard zajął się Stworkiem.

Regulus otworzył przejście do piwnic i ku zdziwieniu Syriusza skierował się do garażu, w którym spokojnie spoczywał stary motocykl.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten grat nie jeździ? - upewnił się Syriusz.

Reg zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Jest tyle rzeczy, o których w swojej ignorancji nie wiesz.. Na przykład zaklęcia odpalające silnik. Przydatna rzecz, możesz w wolnej chwili nadrobić braki w edukacji.

\- Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem, skąd to wiesz?

\- Chodziłem na zajęcia z Mugoloznawstwa - odparł z pokerową miną - wiem, rodzice by mnie za to zabili, ale tam uczą naprawdę ciekawych sztuczek - wytoczył motocykl z garażu.

Regulus nacisnął skomplikowaną kombinację na cegłach ściany piwnicy, podobną do szyfru przy przejściu na Pokątną i pojawiły się automatycznie podnoszone drzwi garażowe. Po uniesieniu okazało się, że za nimi znajduje się wjazd do góry na ulicę. Syriusz stał oniemiały.

\- Teraz słuchaj: wyprowadź ten motocykl kilka ulic dalej, strasznie hałasuje, odpalenie go pod oknami salonu to bardzo głupi pomysł. Potem użyj tego zaklęcia - zademonstrował krótkie zaklęcie - a reszta zależy od ciebie.

\- Mogę zapytać dlaczego mi pomagasz?

\- To chyba jasne. Nie lubię cię i chcę się ciebie pozbyć - odparł Regulus nonszalancko - spadaj już! Lena się zaraz obudzi i zrobi raban - odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem na górę - A, i jeszcze jedno! Jeżeli komukolwiek powiesz, że maczałem w tym różdżkę to pożałujesz! - z tymi słowami zniknął na górze.

Syriusz nie potrzebował dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Wytoczył ciężki motocykl na ulicę i jak najszybciej skręcił w pierwszą ulicę, która oddzielała go od domu. Dla pewności przeszedł jeszcze kilkaset metrów.

\- Okey, spróbujmy - mruknął - Et ignem!

Silnik zamruczał, najpierw cicho jak kot, a po chwili zamienił się w ryk. Regulus miał rację, okropnie hałasował. Syriusz wskoczył na motocykl i powoli puścił sprzęgło. Pojazd potoczył się z coraz większą prędkością. Syriusz wydał z siebie okrzyk zachwytu, dodał gazu i ruszył przez opustoszałe uliczki Londynu w kierunku domu Jamesa. Teraz już nic nie mogło go powstrzymać.  
_

Anna Potter siedziała nieruchomo w fotelu. Książka, którą czytała leżała obok, otwarta na losowej stronie. Wpatrywała się w granatowe niebo za oknem i wydawała się nie myśleć o niczym. Drgnęła słysząc szczęk klamki. Podniosła oczy na syna, który właśnie wpadł do domu.

W pierwszej chwili James nawet nie zauważył matki, w domu było ciemno, a ona siedziała nieruchomo i z triumfalną miną zaczął skradać się w stronę swojej sypialni. Zatrzymał go jej łagodny głos.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio przywykłeś do większej swobody.

James odwrócił się w kierunku fotela matki.

\- Swobody? - powtórzył jakby nie do końca dotarł do niego sens słów - dlaczego?

\- Jest prawie północ, a ty włóczysz się po nocy, zrozum, że ja też się o ciebie martwię.

\- Och mamo, znalazłem świetne miejsce do treningów na miotle, musiałem dzisiaj wypróbować to nowe oświetlenie, które przyszło od Banksa, wiesz, że to dla mnie ważne, prawda?

\- Wiem. A ty powinieneś wiedzieć jakie panują okoliczności. Śmierciożercy napadają Mugoli i czarodziejów, nie możesz być pewien co cię spotka za rogiem. Włóczenie się po nocy tylko prowokuje takie wypadki. Zabijanie i torturowanie sprawia im przyjemność, nie potrzebują nawet powodu, żeby zaatakować nastolatka samotnie włóczącego się po nocy.

\- Ale rok temu nie...

\- Rok temu nie było aż tak źle - pani Potter załamał się głos - jest coraz więcej ofiar, to już osiągnęło większą skalę. James, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś człowieka torturowanego klątwą Cruciatus?

James pokręcił głową.

\- Ja widziałam, moja współpracowniczka była torturowana przez Sam Wiesz Kogo bo podejrzewał, że ma dostęp do tajnych informacji w Bibliotece Ministerstwa. Uszła z życiem, ale to, co z niej zostało ciężko już nazwać istotą ludzką! Odwiedzałam ją w Świętym Mungusie, ona nie mówi, nie poznaje przyjaciół i rodziny... - głos sie jej załmał - po prostu boję się o ciebie - dodała ciszej.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął James - nie wiedziałem, że aż tak to przeżywasz...

Anna Potter machnęła niechętnie ręką.

\- Masz sowę, przyleciała kilka chwil temu.

James ruszył na górę, sowa zapewne przyniosła mu list od Syriusza, czekał dzisiaj na wiadomość od niego. Rozejrzał się p swoim pokoju. Był niewielki i wszędzie panował chaos. Na ścianach rozwieszone były plakaty drużyn quidditcha i mistrzów sztuk walki takich jak Iga Moto sławny Tybetańczyk, teraz już trochę podstarzały ale nadal świetnie radzący sobie w turniejach. Plakaty toczyły pomiędzy sobą stałą wojnę i ciężko było nad nimi zapanować. Na łóżku leżała jego peleryna niewidka, prezent od ojca, teraz lśniąca w blasku księżyca. Wielkie lustro na drzwiach szafy odbijało szczupłą postać Jamesa z rozczochranymi włosami. Na biórku stało zdjęcie przedstawiające czterech chłopców. Był tam on sam, Peter z pulchnymi policzkami i zadartym nosem, wysoki Remus z podkrążonymi oczami i szczerym uśmiechem oraz czarnowłosy Syriusz (zanim ogolił się na łyso przed SUM-ami).

James przeniósł wzrok na sowę siedzącą na parapecie. Od razu poznał rudego Puszka Syriusza. Dobrze pamiętał jak Syriusz dostał pisklaka i był tym bardzo zaaferowany, wierzył, że pisklak wyrośnie na jedną z tych wielkich, drapieżnych sów i wymyślał mu przeróżne imiona mające pasować do jego charakteru takie jak Czerwona Strzała, Błyskawica czy Karmazynowy Mściciel. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że sówka osiągnęła wymiary kubka do kawy i już zawsze będzie wyglądać jak słodka, puszysta kuleczka. Zrezygnowany Syriusz nadał mu imię Puszek. Okazało się to bardzo strategicznym posunięciem - ilekroć Puszek przynosił Syriuszowi pocztę zawsze pojawiały się jakieś dziewczyny, żeby podziwiać uroczą, rudą kuleczkę.

Puszek wydał z siebie ciche pohukiwanie i sfrunął na krawędź łóżka przestępując z nóżki na nóżkę.Nie miał ze sobą żadnego listu, a mimo to wyglądał na zadowolonego z dobrze wykonanej misji.

James poczuł lekki niepokój. Czyżby ktoś przechwycił wiadomość? Ostatni list Syriusza został do niego dostarczony kilka dni temu, od tego czasu jego przyjaciel się nie odzywał. Może czekał, żeby opisać szczegółowo spotkanie w domu Blacków, które miało się dzisiaj odbyć? A może opisał je zbyt szczegółowo albo dowiedział się czegoś niebezpiecznego?

Niezbyt wesołe scenariusze, które podsuwała mu wyobraźnia zostały przerwane przez rosnący w oddali ryk. Przez chwilę myślał, że to odgłosy burzy, ale ryk narastał jakby zbliżał się prosto na dom Potterów. Kiedyś już James słyszał podobne odgłosy wydawane przez mugolskie urządzenia, które zostały poddane przeróżnym zaklęciom i trafiały do warsztatu jego ojca. Pan Potter musiał myśleć podobnie, bo James usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi sypialni rodziców i głos ojca.

\- Nie martw się kochanie, to pewnie kolejny klient, słychać po pracy silnika, że potrzebuje gruntownej naprawy...

James zbiegł na dół i dogonił ojca w drzwiach. W oddali zabłysły światła reflektorów i zauważyli zarys wielkiego motocyklu. Ojciec zacmokał.

\- To była kiedyś piękna maszyna, ale silnik ma kompletnie do wymiany...

Motocykl zmienił bieg i przerażający ryk zamienił się stopniowo w trochę cichszy pomruk. Reflektory zgasły, przestając ich oślepiać i dopiero, gdy oczy Jamesa przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności upewnił się, że miał rację.

\- Syriusz! Wiedziałem, że coś wymyślisz.

Syriusz zszedł z motocyklu i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Miał na sobie dziwnie eleganckie ubranie trochę nie pasujące do całej sytuacji. James miał poważne podejrzenie, że kryje się za tym ciekawa historia.

Syriusz przywitał się z panem Potterem.

\- Miło cie w końcu poznać - powiedział ojciec Jamesa - Anna wspominała mi, że możemy się dzisiaj ciebie spodziewać..

\- Jak to? - obaj chłopcy okazali zdziwienie.

Pan Potter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mamy swoje tajemnice. Wchodźcie do środka, to nie najbezpieczniejsze zwracać na siebie zbyt dużo uwagi. Zajmę się tym gratem, idźcie!

Anna Potter czekała w drzwiach, zerknęła jeszcze na ulicę zanim zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

\- Witaj Syriuszu, cieszę się, że mogę cię w końcu poznać - uśmiechnęła się ciepło - dostaliśmy kilka godzin temu sowę od twojego stryja, teraz już rozumiem o co chodziło... nie martw się, nie będziemy zadawać niewygodnych pytań. Grunt, że obaj jesteście bezpieczni.

Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą a James zrobił jeszcze bardziej skonsternowaną minę.

\- Chyba mamy sobie sporo do opowiedzenia…


	4. Niebezpieczne Ballady o Złocie

**Niebezpieczne Ballady o Złocie**

Pierwsze dni w domu Jamesa minęły Syriuszowi jak sen. Spodziewał się, że to będzie zupełnie inne doświadczenie niż mieszkanie na Grimmauld Place, ale i tak wiele rzeczy było dla niego niespodzianką. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że dom Potterów był może dziesięć razy mniejszy od Grimmauld Place. Syriusz przez pięć lat dzielenia sypialni z czterema innymi współlokatorami dawno wyzbył się przyzwyczajeń wyniesionych z domu i wspólna łazienka, dzielona z kilkoma innymi osobami już nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Nawet podobało mu się, że tylko kilka schodków w dół dzieli jego sypialnię od kuchni, w której nikomu nie przeszkadza paradowanie w pidżamie i wygwizdywanie melodii kiczowatych czarodziejskich przyśpiewek podczas przygotowywania śniadania. Poza tym nie tylko metraż zbliżał mieszkańców tego domu.

Pani Potter okazała się wspaniałą, mądrą kobietą i Syriusz jeszcze bardziej zazdrościł Jamesowi takiej matki. Starał się jej przypodobać pomagając w kuchni, co okazało się całkiem ciekawym kulinarnie doświadczeniem. W domu Potterów nie było żadnego skrzata, toteż obowiązki domowe podzielone były na członków rodziny. Pan Potter pracował w budynku kilkanaście metrów za domem, który okazał się stodołą przystosowaną do przeprowadzania nie tylko napraw, ale też eksperymentów i testów różnych maszyn. Było to przytulne miejsce i razem z Jamesem i jego ojcem spędzał tam wiele godzin dziennie. Najprzyjemniejszą pracą okazało się testowanie różnych mieszanek aerodynamicznych witek w miotłach. Za warsztatem znajdowało się niewielkie błonie chronione zaklęciami maskującymi ich przed Mugolami, gdzie testowali miotły.

Dowiedział się również wiele o konserwacji pojazdów magicznych i wymaganiach dotyczących bezpieczeństwa. Żaden pojazd nie posiadający zabezpieczeń przed Mugolami i wbudowanych zaklęć niewidzialności nie mógł być dopuszczony przez Ministerstwo Magii do ruchu, a było to absolutne minimum. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał jakie miał szczęście, że nikt go nie przyłapał na napędzanym magicznie motocyklu.

Co do motocyklu został gruntownie wyczyszczony i rozłożony na czynniki pierwsze. Silnik rzeczywiście był mocno zużyty i zastanawiali się nad wmontowaniem części z innych resztek maszyn, które znajdowali w warsztacie.

James pokazał również przyjacielowi miejsce, gdzie ćwiczył quidditcha. Była to polana, z trzech stron ukryta w lesie i otoczona przez Jamesa siatką zaklęć niewidzialności i alarmów uaktywniających się w przypadku pojawienia niepożądanych widzów i Mugoli.

Dni upływały powoli i Syriusz zaczął się przyzwyczajać do sielanki panującej poza Londynem.

Zazwyczaj budził się bardzo wcześnie i wychodził na bazar w pobliskim miasteczku, żeby zaopatrzyć kuchnię w świeże warzywa i owoce do śniadania. Pomimo protestów pani Potter uparł się, żeby to był jego obowiązek. W dżinsach i podkoszulku z logo jakiegoś mugolskiego zespołu, o którym nie miał zielonego pojęcia (Toczące Się Kamienie czy coś w tym stylu) wyglądał jak typowy nastolatek i szanse na to, że ktoś pozna w nim czarodzieja z jednej z najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejskich rodzin były nikłe.

Przyzwyczaił się do zakupów od uroczej staruszki imieniem Gloria. Jej warzywa zawsze były wyśmienite, a drobne niedoskonałości świadczyły o tym, że nie używa tych okropnych mugolskich świństw do konserwacji. Gloria miała około sześćdziesięciu lat, była bystra i miała duże poczucie humoru. Syriusz już kolejny raz wyznawał, że gdyby nie jej mąż już dawno by się w niej zakochał.

Dzisiaj wracał z zakupami nieco później niż zwykle i Potterowie kręcili się już po domu. Anna parzyła kawę ubrana w uniform Biblioteki Ministerstwa.

\- Dzień dobry Syriuszu - uśmiechnęła się promiennie - jesteś pewien, że nie chcecie jechać dziś ze mną na Pokątną?

Kilka dni wcześniej przyszły listy z Hogwartu z wynikami SUM-ów oraz spisem podręczników na nowy rok szkolny. Syriusz nie miał pojęcia skąd Dumbledore wiedział, żeby wysłać list właśnie tutaj. Pani Potter zasugerowała im, żeby nie ruszali od razu po zakupy na Pokątną i żeby odczekali kilka dni, aż tłumy studentów zmaleją. Chciała jak najbardziej zminimalizować ryzyko, że spotka tam członków swojej rodziny. Zaproponowała nawet, że załatwi wszystko za nich, ale obaj z Jamesem chcieli w końcu zmienić na chwilę otoczenie.

\- Dziękuję, ale poradzimy sobie, weźmiemy Błędnego Rycerza... Jak tylko śpiąca królewna się obudzi - z piętra dochodziły odgłosy świadczące o tym, że James w końcu postanowił zwlec się z łóżka - nie ma sensu, żeby pani na nas czekała.

\- Okey, tylko bądźcie ostrożni, dobrze? - ucałowała Syriusza tak samo jak rodzonego syna - ja w takim razie wyjdę wcześniej.

\- Ale śniadanie... - zaoponował Syriusz - to najważniejszy posiłek dnia, zaraz coś zrobię!

\- Nie, nie, zjedzcie coś sami, nie spieszcie się. Mam dzisiaj dużo pracy... chwilę temu dostałam sowę, że w nocy ktoś włamał się do biblioteki i zostawił po sobie straszny bałagan. Czeka nas dużo ponownego katalogowania i sprawdzania czy nic nie zginęło... Im szybciej wyjdę, tym szybciej wrócę!

Z tymi słowami zniknęła w drzwiach prowadzących do garażu i chwilę później dało sie słyszeć cichy warkot silnika małego samochodu pani Potter.

Po chwili z sypialni na górze wyłonił się James i niczym lunatyk skierował sie prosto do parującego kubka kawy. Upił łyk i zmierzył spojrzeniem Syriusza.

\- Podwędziłeś koszulkę mojego ulubionego zespołu - stwierdził.

\- Serio? Nie wiedziałem, że słuchasz mugolskiej muzyki.

\- Stary, oni są niesamowici! Gdybym miał być Mugolem to byłbym takim Mickiem Jaggerem, mamy nawet podobne fryzury... - upił kolejny łyk kawy - przed chwilą przyszedł list od Remusa. Pisze, że kolejny raz został prefektem.

\- No proszę, a myślałem, ze Dumbledore wybierze w końcu kogoś innego. To trochę sporo obowiązków.

\- Ale za to jaka wygoda dla nas - zachichotał.

\- Jakie ma plany na... pełnię?

\- Jadą gdzieś za granicę w tym miesiącu, a w kolejnym będzie już w Hogwarcie, trochę wcześniej od nas. Z resztą, sam zobacz, accio! - kawałek pergaminu wyfrunął przez szparę pod drzwiami pokoju Jamesa i ułożył się na kuchennym stole.

James zabrał się za śniadanie a Syriusz szybko przeleciał wzrokiem list od Remusa.

Pan Potter pojawił się na chwilę, przypominając im, żeby na siebie uważali, nałożył sobie wielką porcję jajecznicy z bekonem i z powrotem pospieszył do warsztatu. Syriusz nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak rodzice Jamesa są pracowici.

Złapanie Błędnego Rycerza do Londynu nie należało do najtrudniejszych. Nie były potrzebne nawet zaklęcia. Każdy czarodziejski przedszkolak potrafił wykonać zamaszysty ruch ręką przywołujący autobus. Trudniejsze było natomiast odpowiednio szybkie umknięcie przed rozpędzonymi kołami pojazdu. Ernie, kierowca autobusu cierpiał na postępującą krótkowzroczność i prawidłowe określenie odległości od czekających pasażerów było dla niego trochę kłopotliwe. W równej mierze jak określanie odległości od innych użytkowników drogi, przydrożnych drzew i budynków. Na szczęście Błędny Rycerz wyposażony był nie tylko w podstawowe zaklęcia uprawniające go do poruszania się po mugolskim świecie, ale również kilka przydatnych zaklęć ochronnych, transmutujących, zmniejszających i zaginających przestrzeń. Niektórzy nawet opowiadali legendę jakoby Błędny Rycerz potrafił latać, ale nie była to historia potwierdzona.

James nie należał do fanów tego typu poruszania się i nalegał, żeby skorzystać z sieci Fiuu, ale jego rodzice uznali, że ich aportacja w kominku Ministerstwa nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. W ciągu tego roku zdarzyły się już dwa przypadki przejęcia sieci, które doprowadziły do aportacji czarodziejów w zupełnie innych miejscach niż planowane, niektóre miały nawet miejsce w domostwach Mugoli i Ministerstwo miało mnóstwo roboty ze sprzątaniem tego bałaganu i czyszczeniem im pamięci.

Błędny Rycerz wyhamował z przeraźliwym piskiem kilka cali od buta Jamesa. Drzwi rozsunęły się klekocząc i zza kierownicy wypnęła na nich twarz kierowcy skryta połowicznie za grubymi okularami.

\- Dokąd chłopcy? - zaskrzeczał.

Syriusz kupił bilety a James przyglądał sie ogłoszeniu na szybie za Ernim. Kierowca zauważył to i zagadnął.

\- Nie szukacie pracy? Potrzebuję jakiegoś sprytnego studenciaka do pomocy. Konkurencyjne wynagrodzenie, nawiazanie relacji z klientami, możliwość awansu.

\- Niee - mruknął Syriusz - chyba to nie dla nas.

\- Dorzucę kartę na basen w termach na Pokątnej - mrugnął Erni - nielimitowaną.

\- Kuszące - odparł James.

\- Jak chcecie.. taka dobra fucha, co ja bym dał w waszym wieku za takie możliwości... A jakie wróżki chodzą na te termy - zacmokał z uznaniem.

W następnej chwili autobus ruszył gwałtownie i obaj musieli włożyć sporo wysiłku w to, żeby godnie zachować szczątkową równowagę.

\- Zapomnialem, że Erni prowadzi jak... - James nagle zaciął się w pół zdania i zawiesił wzrok gdzieś w głębi pojazdu.

Syriusz podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Autobus był wypelniony mniej więcej w połowie. Kilka starszych czarownic i czarodziejów, trochę młodzieży z Hogwartu, sporo osób jadących do pracy, a na końcu..

\- Lilly - mruknął Syriusz - a to zbieg okoliczności - Chodź! - szturchnął Jamesa, ale ten nie chciał ruszyć się z miejsca.

\- Ja nie... ja nie wiem..

\- Daj spokój stary, dasz radę, to tylko niegroźna sytuacja, gdzie spotykasz znajomą z klasy w środku komunikacji publicznej, okey?

James powoli pokiwał głową, wydawał się bledszy pod letnią opalenizną.

\- I pamiętaj najpierw książki i Murtag III, potem jakaś propozycja spotkania, zapamiętasz?

\- Och, odczep się! - James powoli odzyskiwał zdolność mówienia. Syriusz chichotał pod nosem.

Starając się zachować równowagę w jadącym ze sporą prędkością autobusie ruszyli w stronę dziewczyny. Lilly siedziała przy oknie i czytała książkę, która zdecydowanie nie wyglądała jak „Historia goblinów". Długie, rude włosy miała związane w wysoki kucyk według popularnej nawet wśród czarodziejów mugolskiej mody. W klapie jej żakietu błyszczała odznaka prefekta.

\- Cześć Lilly, co za spotkanie! - zagadał Syriusz.

Dziewczyna drgnęła i podniosła na nich swoje wielkie, zielone oczy. Zmarszczyła czoło, gdy tylko zorientowała się kim są. James wybąkał coś, co przypominało z grubsza „szeszczlili".

\- Cześć - odparła uprzejmie szybkim ruchem chowając książkę do torby - nie spodziewałam się was tu zobaczyć.

Syriusz dał Jamesowi chwilę, zeby skorzystał z szansy nawiązania pogawędki, ale jego przyjaciel najwidoczniej zapomniał jak to się robi.

\- Wybieramy się po książki na Pokątną. Ty pewnie też?

Lilly pokręciła głową.

\- Kupiłam je już w tamtym tygodniu. Podręcznik do transmutacji jest ogromny... Mam trochę inną sprawę.

\- Widzę, że zostałaś prefektem - James powoli dochodził do formy.

Lilly zerknęła niechętnie na odznakę.

\- Tak, Eliza Ramirez skończyła siódmą klasę i profesor MacGonnagall przekazała mi jej funkcję.

\- W takim razie razem z Remusem będziecie prefektami, on też został ponownie wybrany.

\- Wiem, nawet już mi o tym napisał.

James poczuł nagłe uczucie zazdrości. Remus utrzymywał bezproblemowe kontakty z Lilly w przeciwieństwie do niego.

\- W takim razie, co planujesz robić na Pokątnej? - ciągnął Syriusz - bo chyba tam się wybierasz, prawda?

\- Tak - Lilly westchnęła - jak widać obowiązki prefekta są bardziej... rozległe niż mi się wydawało. Profesor McGonagall prosiła mnie, żebym spotkała się z nową uczennicą, która przechodzi w tym roku do naszej szkoły, żebym... postarała się przygotować ją do tego i opowiedzieć o różnicach pomiędzy naszymi akademiami.

Syriusz zamyślił się. Czyżby Lilly miała się spotkać z Flay? Flay została przydzielona do ich domu, do Gryffindoru. Nie był pewien czy przypadną sobie do gustu, w końcu Flay obracała się w kręgach czarodziejów mających bzika na punkcie czystości krwi, a Lilly, pomimo tego, że była niezwykle zdolną studentką pochodziła z rodziny Mugoli.

\- Skąd przechodzi ta dziewczyna? - dopytał.

\- Z akademii Vertwalden w Austrii, słyszeliście może o niej?

\- To chyba gdzieś na granicy Austrii i Szwajcarii, prawda? - zaryzykował James.

\- Zgadza się, starałam się zebrać o niej trochę informacji... w sensie o akademii... i z tego, co zrozumiałam mają zupełnie inne podejście do kształcenia niż my. Duży wpływ na treści nauczania mają rodzice studentów, kilkoro zasiada na stałe w Radzie Dyrektorskiej a koneksje mają tam dużo większy wpływ... W porównaniu z Vertwalden nasz Hogwart jest dużo bardziej... liberalny.

Raj dla fanatyków czystości krwi - pomyślał Syriusz.

\- To zasługa Dumbledore'a, że Hogwart jest bardziej racjonalną szkołą - wtrącił James.

Lilly chyba pierwszy raz spojrzała na niego z sympatią, co sprawiło, że James się zmieszał.

\- Masz może jakieś ciekawe książki o tej akademii? - spytał niewinnie Syriusz dyskretnie dając Jamesowi znaki, ze to dobry moment na rozwinięcie nowego tematu.

Lilly zerknęła na swoją torbę i wyciągnęła z niej cienką książeczkę, inną niż tą którą czytała wcześniej i podała ją Syriuszowi. Była to broszura dla rodziców czarodziei opisująca program kształcenia.

\- Fascynujące - mruknął Syriusz - pozwolisz, że zerknę?

\- Jasne, możesz ją wziąć.

Syriusz udał wielkie zainteresowanie broszurą, dając jednocześnie kolejnego kuksańca Jamesowi. Usiadł obok, zostawiając wolne miejsce obok Lilly i chcąc, nie chcąc zajął się przeglądaniem książeczki. Na samym początku opisano pokrótce strukturę szkoły od dyrektora przez radę, opisano kilku wybitnych profesorów uczących w szkole jak i tych, którzy prowadzili wykłady dawniej. W tych ostatnich Syriusz zauważył nazwisko Scamandera - kontrowersyjnej postaci wokół której gromadziły się różne plotki odkąd został wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Wśród długiej listy sponsorów dostrzegł nazwisko lorda Wintera, co nie zdziwiło go specjalnie.

\- Właśnie... eee... też czytałem o zaklęciach nieodwracalnych - James starał się zabłysnąć - słyszałaś o przypadku Roda Rusty'ego? Stosował je do transmutacji metali uzyskując lepsze materiały budowlane...

Syriusz z ulgą stwierdził, że skoro James wszedł na temat transmutacji to już nic mu nie grozi i da sobie radę. Nie nacieszył się tym jednak zbyt długo. Autobus zahamował gwałtownie i wszyscy pasażerowie polecieli do przodu. Podróż magicznym autobusem do centrum Londynu trwała zdecydowanie krócej niż mugolskimi pojazdami. Zwłaszcza, gdy kierowca ignorował ograniczenia prędkości i sygnalizację świetlną.

\- Dziurawy Kocioł! - wrzasnął Erni - zapraszam pasażerów na Pokątną.

\- Ale ja chciałam pod bank Gringotta! - zaprotestowała starsza czarownica.

\- Nic nie poradzę - odparł kierowca - Ministerstwo wprowadziło zakaz wjazdu pojazdów magicznych.

\- Może i lepiej - mruknęła Lilly.

Razem z większą częścią pasażerów weszli do Dziurawego Kotła, który zapełnił się błyskawicznie. Kilka osób zatrzymało się przy barze, skąd uśmiechał się promiennie Tom Hammer a reszta ruszyła od razu do przejścia na czarodziejską ulicę.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy ci towarzyszyli? - James zwrócił się do Lilly.

\- N-nie, dzięki, nie ma takiej potrzeby...

\- Planujemy zostać tu jeszcze chwilę wieczorem, może dołączysz? Tom ma świetne piwo imbirowe.

Lilly zaśmiała się, co było lepszym znakiem niż James mógł myśleć.

\- Przede wszystkim muszę zająć się swoimi obowiązkami, może jeszcze się zobaczymy jeśli nie będziemy zbyt zajęte. Udanych zakupów!

Ruszyła w stronę przejścia na Pokątną..

\- No to mnie spławiła - orzekł James grobowym tonem.

\- Co ty! Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, przynajmniej już nie patrzy na ciebie z obrzydzeniem...

James smutno pokiwał głową.

\- Syriusz? Syriusz Black! - Tom Hammer machał do niego zza baru - chodź tu na chwilę chłopcze!

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, to nie mogło być nic dobrego. Podszedł do barmana.

\- Cześć Tom, co słychać?

\- W porządku. Dawno cię nie widziałem chłopcze, urosłeś! Te włosy to jakiś znak przynależności do sekty? Czy młodzieńczy bunt? Ach, wy młodzież... Gdybym ja w ogóle miał jakiekolwiek włosy... - zerknął na potarganą czuprynę Jamesa i westchnął ze smutkiem - mam dla ciebie wiadomość Syriuszu - ożywił się - od twojego ojca.

Syriusz zesztywniał i spoważniał.

\- Jaką?

\- Czekaj, czekaj, jak to było... coś o koncie Gringotta, pieniążki, co? - uśmiechnął się z wyrozumiałością zarezerwowaną dla bogatych dzieciaków - cholera, jak to szło... A! Kazał ci powiedzieć, ze twoje konto czeka tylko na jego podpis i będziesz mógł nim zarządzać... czy jakoś tak. Mówił, że wystarczy jak go znajdziesz... i żebyś się spieszył, bo inaczej twój kapitał dołączy do rodzinnej lokaty długoterminowej.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

\- No tak. Spodziewałem się tego.

Tom wpatrywał się w niego trochę uważniej.

\- Co jest? Okres buntu?

James poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- Tom, podaj nam dwa piwa imbirowe, Syriusz musi pomyśleć nad życiem.

\- Spoko synku, nie łam się, pieniążki to nie wszystko - zaczął nucić jakąś łzawą balladę o złotych galeonach i szafirach, fałszując okropnie. Pieniste, zimne piwo pojawiło się chwilę później obok nich na barze.

 _Ni złota, ni srebra, gdy jesteś tu ze mną!_

 _Twój urok, jak smok pożera mą duszę!_

\- Dlatego właśnie wolę mugolską muzykę - skwitował James pociągając łyk piwa.

 _I tylko kwit ostał w urzędzie skarbowym!_

 _A ja znalazłem szafir w morzu szafirowym!_

\- Nie martw się Łapo, wiesz, że ci pomożemy, bo chyba nie chcesz... spotkać się z ojcem?

\- Skąd! - żachnął się Syriusz - nie to mnie martwi, podejrzewałem, że tak będzie, w rodzinie Blacków nie ma nic za darmo - warknął z goryczą - bardziej irytuje mnie to, że ojciec myśli, że może mnie kupić!

\- Tonący brzytwy się chwyta.

Syriusz zamilkł i zamyślił się. Coraz więcej osób zbierało się w Dziurawym Kotle.

\- A może... - powiedział sam do siebie - hmm, to mogłoby się udać.

\- Co takiego? - zainteresował się James.

Syriusz zniżył głos.

\- Mam kilka... rodzinnych pamiątek. Z pewnością są ważne dla ojca, może mógłbym spróbować dobić z nim targu...

\- Łapo nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł - odparł James - jesteś wzburzony i chyba nie powinieneś podejmować takich decyzji. Poza tym... jak sobie to wyobrażasz, hmm... logistycznie? Chyba nie podejdziesz do niego i...?

\- Nie! Jasne, że nie. Ale wiem, że to można zrobić przez bank. Słyszałem kilka historii o takich wymianach. Gobliny w Gringottcie znają się na takich umowach.

James nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- To nie jest bezpieczne - James sam zaskoczył się takim zachowawczym podejściem do sprawy. Ale Syriusz zapalił się do tego planu i wstąpiła w niego nowa energia.

\- Chodź - ponaglił przyjaciela dopijając ostatni łyk piwa.

James wywrócił oczami i powlókł się za Syriuszem. Fasada banku widoczna była z każdego punktu na Pokątnej. Biały marmur wyróżniał się bogactwem. Nawet w pochmurny, mglisty dzień wydawał się odbijać promienie słoneczne. James rozglądał się podejrzliwie jakby spodziewał się kogoś z rodziny Blacków czychającego na Syriusza. Nikogo jednak nie zauważył. Ruch w banku był dzisiaj wyjątkowo niewielki. Syriusz nonszalancko pogwizdując pod nosem podszedł do jednego z goblinów z obslugi klientów i w kilku zdaniach wyjaśnił o co mu chodzi. Goblin wysłuchał go uprzejmie. Wyglądał na młodego, jak na goblina i jakby trochę zestresowanego. Najwidoczniej był nowy na tym stanowisku.

\- Za chwilę do pana wrócę, chciałbym jeszcze sprawdzić, co szczegółowo mówią nasze przepisy o takich transakcjach - tłumaczył się zakłądając okulary - proszę poczekać w moim gabinecie - niezbyt skoordynowanym ruchem wskazał gdzieś za siebie.

\- Pewnie chce sprawdzić, czy prowizja od takiej transakcji będzie odpowiednio wysoka - mruknął Syriusz, gdy goblin zniknął a oni skierowali się w głąb budynku. Drzwi nie były w żaden sposób oznakowane, więc Syriusz otworzył pierwsze z lewej i znaleźli się w obszernym, półkolistym pokoju. Obaj aż zagwizdali ze zdumienia. Bank z zewnątrz wyglądał bogato, a ten pokój bił na głowę wnętrza domów najbogatrzych czarodziejów.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy to o ten gabinet chodziło goblinowi - mruknął James.

\- Nie ważne, znajdzie nas, mają tu magiczne czujniki śledzące poruszających się klientów i pracowników. Coś jak nasza mapa Hogwartu.

Syriusz usiadł na kanapie i ku zgrozie Jamesa zaczął nucić melodię piosenki śpiewanej przez Toma w barze. James miał złe przeczucia.

\- Naprawdę muszę ci pokazać piosenki tego mugolskiego zespołu, może nabrałbyś trochę lepszego gustu.

\- Wbrew pozorom to bardzo mądra piosenka - Syriusz zastanowił się chwilę - opowiada o miłości i zdradzie dla pieniędzy, to dość częsty przypadek w obecnych czasach, nie jest aż taka głupia. Poza tym jest śmieszna... _I tylko kwit ostał w urzędzie skarbowym, a ja znalazłem szafir w morzu szafirowym!_ \- zanucił.

Rozległ się trzask aportacji i na środku dywanu pojawił się młody chłopak, w uniformie Gringotta. Miał zmęczoną twarz i lekko garbił się trzymając na jednym ramieniu skórzaną torbę z logo banku.

\- Potwierdzam hasło - mruknął znudzonym, urzędniczym tonem - przesyłka numer 1416, dostarczona - wepchnął Syriuszowi w ręce małą paczkę i odznaczył coś na skomplikowanym formularzu - co prawda kilka minut za wcześnie - skrzywił się - ale dla mnie nawet lepiej - polecam usługi banku, mam nadzieję, że zarekomendują mnie panowie znajomym. Moją pracę można ocenić na formularzu dostępnym w Dziale Przesyłek Depozytowych - zanotował coś na formularzu - Milego dnia.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź teleportował się ze środka gabinetu.

Przez chwilę obaj przyjaciele wpatrywali się bez słowa w miejsce, w którym chłopak zniknął.

\- Czy myślisz, że to jakaś forma reklamy? - wydusił w końcu James.

\- Wątpię - Syriusz zwarzył paczuszkę w ręce, była raczej lekka, ale pieczołowitość, z jaką została zapakowana sugerowała, że w środku może znajdować się coś wartościowego - to raczej wygląda na pomyłkę...

Rozejrzał się ponownie po pomieszczeniu. Nad kominkiem wisiał portret pierwszego właściciela banku Algera Gringotta.

\- Chyba najlepiej jak po prostu zwrócimy tą paczkę do tego Działu Przesyłek - oświadczył w końcu - wydaje mi się, że ten chłopak, Greg, jest z szóstej klasy z Ravenclavu, szkoda by było, żeby miał przez to kłopoty...

\- Zgadzam się, cho...

Na korytarzu dały się słyszeć kroki i wzburzony głos jakiegoś czarodzieja, któremu odpowiedział cichszy głos goblina.

Syriusz zamarł. Znał ten głos. Poczuł gorzki smak porażki i zalewającą go niechęć, klamka odskoczyła i ktoś niezbyt delikatnie otworzył drzwi. W tym samym momencie chłopak poczył jak opada na niego lekka jak pajęczyna tkanina.

Karsus Black z irytacją zmierzył wnętrze pomieszczenia.

\- No i? Gdzie on jest? - domagał się wyjaśnień

Goblin, z którym rozmawiał Syriusz kilka minut temu stał zmieszany obok jego ojca.

\- Chwileczkę panie Black - proszę mi pozwolić sprawdzić to ponownie, byłem pewien...

Mężczyzna prychnął z wyższością. Syriusz nieświadomie przestał oddychać pod Peleryną Niewidką. Jego ojciec jeszcze raz omiótł spojrzeniem pomieszczenie po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Echo jego wściekłych kroków niosło się jeszcze przez chwilę.

Goblin wyjął z kieszeni chustkę i wytarł nią spocone czoło. Najwidoczniej nie był to jego najlepszy dzień. Z drugiej strony ciężko go było żałować skoro planował podkablować własnego klienta. Syriusz zastanawiał się czy wszyscy pracownicy banku byli tak samo przekupni.

Obaj chłopcy zaczęli powoli skradać się w stronę wyjścia, gdy usłyszeli kolejne kroki za drzwiami gabinetu. Goblin również i odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Framuga drzwi zasłoniła przybysza i widzieli tylko jak twarz goblina nabiera niezdrowej, żółtawej bladości. Zgiął się w trwożnym ukłonie. W drzwiach pojawiła się wysoka postać, szczelnie owinięta kapturem. Z tej perspektywy widzieli jedynie otwór i niewyraźne rysy ukryte w cieniu, pomimo zbliżającego się południa.

\- Gdzie jest kurier? - z kaptura dobiegł cichy, jakby zniekształcony szelestem głos.

James również przestał oddychać. To niemożliwe, to niemożliwe, nie tutaj - starał sobie wmówić w myślach. Goblin trząsł się na całym ciele.

-Ku-ku-kurier? - wydukał goblin.

\- Tak, kurier i przesyłka goblinie - odparł spokojnie i zimno mężczyzna - powinna tu być- palce jego lewej ręki zacisnęły się na różdżce.

\- Ale ja nie.. - goblin starał się sformułować zdanie. Druga ręka mężczyzny wystrzeliła spod szaty i zacisnęła długie palce na gardle goblina, który zaczął charczeć - to ten... chłopak... Cormac...

\- Gdzie? - drążył lodowaty głos.

\- Nie wiem... miał dziś...dyżur... na Pokątnej.. - goblin zaczął się dusić i nagle zwiotczał i głowa mu opadła.

Uścisk zelżał i zemdlony goblin osunął się na ziemię. Zakapturzony mężczyzna wymruczał zaklęcie i teleportował się. James i Syriusz przez chwilę nie wypowiedzieli ani słowa. Dopiero, gdy upewnili się, że nikogo oprócz nich i goblina nie ma w pobliżu James zdjął z nich Pelerynę Niewidkę. Syriusz zbadał puls goblinowi.

\- Musimy ostrzec Cormaca - James zaczął ponownie myśleć.

Syriusz potrząsnął leżącym goblinem - Obudź się! - goblin jęknął - gdzie jest Cormac?!

Goblin uchylił powieki - już po nim - wychrypiał - miał paczki... dla wiedźm...

\- Wiedźmy Banks - zaczął gorączkowo James - te od przesyłek międzynarodowych, chyba wiem...

Syriusz przypomniał sobie, co Alfard mówił o tym, że jego rodowód jest najlepszą formą ochrony.

\- Schowaj się pod peleryną i znajdź go, ja spróbuję się stąd wymknąć i dołączę - rzucił na buty Jamesa zaklęcie wytłumiające -Leć! Uważaj!

James szczelnie ukrył się pod peleryną i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Wezwij pomoc! - Syriusz siłą postawił goblina na nogi - Wezwij aurorów!

James biegł nie zważając na potrącane czarownice i czarodziejów. Eliksiry wiedźm Banks znajdowały się kilka przecznic za bankiem. Coraz więcej przechodniów zapełniało Pokątną. Chłopak starał się przetworzyć to, co właśnie zobaczył. Czy to możliwe, że to sam Voldemort? Z pewnością jeden z jego Śmierciożerców. Z rozpaczą pomyślał w jakie niebezpieczeństwo nieświadomie się wplątali. Oby tylko znalazł Cormaca przed nimi...

Kątem oka zauważył kolejną zakapturzoną postać czającą się za rogiem budynku. Serce zaczęło mu łomotać. Uniform Gringotta mignął mu za oknem sklepu madame Banks. Cormac wypełniał jakieś papiery rozmawiając z jedną z czarownic. Wpadł do środka nie troszcząc się o zamieszanie jakie wywołuje.

\- Musisz uciekać - zawołał do Cormaca ściągając pelerynę. Chłopak zrobił zaskoczoną minę i sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- Przypominam, że przeszkadzasz pracownikowi Gringotta i zgodnie z procedurami...

\- Ja nie żartuję! - zniecierpliwił się James - jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie!

Narzucił na niego swoją Pelerynę Niewidkę, choć rozstanie się z nią sprawiało mu wielką przykrość.

\- Ukryj się, ukryj się dobrze!

Nadal miał przed oczami zaskoczoną i przestraszoną twarz Cormaca, gdy znikła pod kapturem peleryny. Niepokój o Cormaca został zastąpiony troską o własną skórę i przyjaciela.

Wypadł ze sklepu wpadając prosto na zmaterializowaną przed chwilą postać. Maska i kaptur zasłaniała całą twarz. Silne męskie ramiona odepchnęły z mocą Jamesa, który wylądował boleśnie na chodniku. Postać wycelowała różdżkę w jedną z wiedźm Banks.

\- Gdzie jest kurier wiedźmo? - dobył się zniekształcony przez maskę głos

Kobieta zbladła przeraźliwie i ruszyła do ucieczki. Mężczyzna zamachnął się na nią różdżką, ale James był szybszy.

-Drętwota! - wrzasnął i czerwone światło trafiło w pierś.

W tym momencie na ulicy rozpętało się piekło. Kilku śmierciożerców aportowało się w różnych częściach ulicy.

\- Uirgae Accipere! - rozległ się potężny, wzmocniony magicznie głos. James poczuł jak różdżka wymyka mu się z rąk i zatacza wielki łuk niknąc gdzieś za budynkami. Był bezbronny. I nie tylko on. Czarodzieje tracili różdżki. Jedna z czarownic zaparła się mocno i nie chciała puścić, aż zostały jej krwawe ślady na dłoniach, gdy jej różdżka w końcu się wyrwała.

James zauważył Syriusza biegnącego od strony Gringotta. Zignorował ból w kostce spowodowany upadkiem i ruszył, potykając się w jego stronę. Kolejny Śmierciożerca pojawił się przy sklepie Banksów.

\- Nie mam różdżki - wychrypiał.

Syriusz rozejrzał się z rozpaczą.

\- Gdzie twoja peleryna?!

\- Oddałem Cormacowi...

\- Szlachetny dureń - warknął Syriusz - nawet nie możemy się przemienić w animagów bez różdżek, spadamy stąd - pociągnął przyjaciela w stronę najbliższej ulicy prowadzącej dalej od Pokątnej.

\- Zaczekaj! Tam jest Lilly!

Po drugiej stronie rudowłosa dziewczyna powoli wycofywała się jak najdalej od śmierciożerców. Dwóch z nich właśnie ruszyło na Jamesa i Syriusza.

Czas jakby dla Jamesa zwolnił. Zobaczył jednocześnie przerażoną twarz Lilly, która ich zauważyła i Śmierciożercę mierzącego w niego różdżką. Na końcu jego różdżki uformował się promień światła celujący dokładnie w niego. Promień rósł i już prawie sięgał jego piersi, gdy ktoś delikatnie usunął go z trajektorii. W tej chwili czas wrocił do normalnego tempa i James nie mogąc zachować równowagi ponownie grzmotnął boleśnie o chodnik. Zaskoczony Śmierciożerca zawachał się przez chwilę.

\- Speculo Protego! - pomiędzy nimi i dwoma zakapturzonymi mężczyznami wyrosła tarcza ochronna i kolejne zaklęcie odbiło się od niej rykoszetem. Śmierciożerca zaklął, a po chwil sam dostał zaklęciem oszałamiającym, jego towarzysza spotkał podobny los.

\- Możesz chodzić? - rozległ się lekko obcobrzmiący damski głos - musicie się spieszyć.

Syriusz pomógł mu wstać i spowalniani przez utykanie Jamesa pobiegli w kierunku załomu mniejszej uliczki, gdzie stała Lilly.

Syriusz zerknął na dziewczynę, która im pomogła. Tak samo, jak oni nie miała różdżki.

Kilka zaklęć śmignęło nad ich głowami. Dziewczyna rzuciła kolejnego oszałamiacza na Śmierciożercę atakującego chłopca w wieku hogwarckim i zatrzymała się, żeby rzucić tarczę wokół grupki spanikowanych dziewczynek z pierwszej klasy.

Kolejny poplecznik Voldemorta ruszył tym razem w stronę Lilly.

\- Szukajcie kuriera! - rozlegl się wzmocniony magicznie głos, który boleśnie docierał aż do najgłębszych warstw podświadomości - jeśli dacie mi kuriera oszczędzę was

Młody czarodziej ogarnięty paniką zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Widziałem go! Pobiegł w stronę Nokturnu, widziałem!

Kilka zakapturzonych postaci ruszyło w tamtą stronę.

\- Kłamiesz! - zagrzmiał głos - nie myśl, że mnie oszukasz!

Wiązka zielonego światła trafiła w pierś mężczyzny i upadł sztywno z nadal otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie oszukacie mnie!

Śmierciożerca zamierzył sie różdżką w stronę Lilly.

\- Śmierdzi szlamą - mruknął.

James zamierzył się i całym ciężarem ciała runął na napastnika. Syriusz kopniakiem wytrącił mu różdżkę z ręki.

Kilka niezsynchonizowanych odgłosów aportacji dołączyło się do do odgłosów walki. Czarodzieje z odznakami Ministerstwa pojawiali się na ulicy. Goblinowi chyba w końcu udało się wezwać pomoc.

\- Aurorzy! - krzyknął jeden ze Śmierciożerców - odwrót!

Smugi czarnego dymu zasnuły ulicę, pośród nich dochodziły odgłosy ucieczki popleczników Voldemorta. Najwidoczniej gra nie była aż tak bardzo warta świeczki. Jeden z aurorów pochylił się nad nieruchomym mężczyzną i delikatnym gestem zamknął mu otwarte oczy.

Na ulicy zapanowała grobowa cisza. Czarny dym powoli opadał brudząc i drapiąc w oczy. Rozległ się szloch jakiejś kobiety.

\- Mój syn! Mój synek!

Alastor Moody, który klęczał przy ofierze wstał i otrzepał kolana z brudu, ze zrezygnowaniem kręcił głową.

\- Revitum ad - mruknął

Rozległ się świst i deszcz różdżek spadł chaotycznie na swoich właścicieli.

\- Wszystko z wami okey? - Alastor Moody zwrócił się do ich trójki - to wasza robota z tymi śmieciami? - wskazał na Śmierciożercę, którego ogłuszyli ręcznie. Nadal leżał nieprzytomny.

-T-Tak - potwierdził Syriusz - ten tutaj tak, a tamci...

Alastor rozejrzał się odnajdując wzrokiem dziewczynę, która ogłuszyła dwóch Śmierciożerców. Stała nad nimi niedbale mierząc ich nieruchome ciała spojrzeniem pełnym odrazy.

\- Dobra robota panno Winter - poklepał ją po ramieniu.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Miała zmęczone i zniechęcone spojrzenie. Kilka pasm jasnych włosów wysunęło się z jej warkocza a na twarzy o lekko wschodnich rysach miała smugi pyłu, pozostałego po czarnym dymie.

\- Nie do końca dobra - odparła odprowadzając wzrokiem kobietę szlochającą po utracie syna -Zastanawia się pan czasami, panie Moody, czy Śmierciożerca, którego właśnie pan złapał nie jest przypadkiem pana sąsiadem, albo czarodziejem, u którego codziennie robi pan zakupy? Albo kuzynem...

Alastor Moody zdarł maski z nieprzytomnych mężczyzn.

\- Inaczej się tego nie dowiemy - zmierzył ich wzrokiem - ten ciemnowłosy pracował w Dziale Transportu Magicznego w Ministerstwie, młodszy jest chyba jego synem, ale za to głowy nie dam... Natomiast jestem pewien, że obaj skończą w Azkabanie.

Moody zabrał się za nakładanie zabezpieczających czarów. Reszta aurorów miała podobne zajęcie. Ludzie powoli zaczęli się odnajdywać szczęśliwi, że nic poważnego im się nie stało.

\- Jesteśmy ci winni podziękowania - zaczął James - jestem James, tamten to Syriusz - machnął niedbale w stronę przyjaciela -ty pewnie jesteś Rissa? Lilly mówiła, że zaczynasz naukę w naszej szkole...

Przytaknęła i uścisnęła jego rękę.

\- Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nikt nie wiedział, że można się tego spodziewać - powiedziała Lilly - nic nie zwiastowało takiego ataku w biały dzień.

\- Voldemort mówił coś o kurierze.. - wtrąciła Rissa.

James z Syriuszem wymienili spojrzenia. Bardzo nieliczna grupa czarodziei odważała się nazywać go tym imieniem.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to był właśnie on? - dopytał James - osobiście nigdy go nie widziałem.

\- Ten wzmacniany głos to jego stałe zagranie. Zauważyliście, że wydawało się, jakbyście słyszeli go od wewnątrz? To kwestia opanowania hipnozy i legimencji, wymaga sporej mocy...

Kolejny dźwięk aportacji rozległ się na ulicy i pojawiła się jaskrawo ubrana, młoda czarownica i towarzyszący jej chudy mężczyzna z gigantycznym aparatem. Od razu ustawił sprzęt pod odpowiednim kątem zaczął robić zdjęcia. Kobieta truchtem ruszyła ku największemu skupisku rozemocjonowanych czarodziejów, w czym nie przeszkadzały jej ani buty na niebotycznych obcasach, ani obcisły kostium opinający każdą krągłość jej ciała.

\- Rita Skeeter - Lilly wypluła to nazwisko z miną jakby zjadła Fasolkę Brettiego Botta o smaku wosku z uszy goblina - chyba już czas na nas.

Rissa skinęła głową.

\- Do... zobaczenia - obie dziewczyny odeszły szybko w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

W całym zamieszaniu Syriusz dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o paczce, która teraz zaciążyła ze zdwojoną siłą w jego kieszeni. Gdyby nie ona być może nie doszłoby do tego. Poczuł przytłaczające wyrzuty sumienia.

James jakby odczytał myśli przyjaciela.

\- To nie jest do końca nasza wina - zaczął - po prostu pojawiliśmy się w niewłaściwym miejscu i czasie... Pomyśl o tym, że przynajmniej Cormac jest bezpieczny... Chyba.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- Masz pomysł jak go odnaleźć?

James zamyślił się.

\- Tak, chyba tak...mam pomysł...


	5. Nocne Śledztwa

**Nocne Śledztwa**

\- Ciało bez życia, zabrane przez ogień – zaskandował czarodziej cichym, niskim głosem.

\- Ciało bez życia, zabrane przez ogień – powtórzyło cicho kilka głosów.

Większość ze zgromadzonych nigdy nie była świadkiem tradycyjnego pochówku z całopaleniem. Wydawało się to dość brutalne, uwzględniając średniowieczne prześladowania czarownic, które palono na stosie. Tym bardziej brutalne w obliczu ciała kobiety spoczywającej na marach.

Wyglądała jakby spała. Biała, prosta szata sięgała do bosych stóp. Blade dłonie złożone były w tradycyjny znak ognia a brązowe włosy rozłożone wachlarzem dookoła twarzy o ładnym, regularnym kształcie. Rissa zdała sobie sprawę, że to właśnie te włosy będą pierwszą częścią jej ciała, która zajmie się płomieniami. Później będzie to biała, płócienna szata a dopiero potem reszta.

\- Ciało zabrane przez ogień, dusza żyjąca wiecznie – czarodziej zaczekał na odpowiedź kilku głosów – niech pamięć o niej nie żyje w ziemi.

Kilkoro czarodziejów cofnęło się, gdy spomiędzy bali ułożonych w stos zaczął wydobywać się dym. Płomienie powoli lizały brzegi stosu jakby wydobywały się z samego jego środka. Rissa z ulgą przyjęła fakt, że zanim ciało zacznie się palić te płomienie będą już na tyle wysokie, że nie będzie tego widać.

Cały pochówek nawiązywał do przekonania, że oddawanie pośmiertnego kultu zmarłemu jest bluźnierstwem przeciwko żyjącym. Pogrzeb powinien być krótki, bez następującej po nim żałoby. Najważniejsze dokonania zmarłego zostają zebrane dla ludzi, którzy będą mogli je wykorzystać i rozwijać dalej. Teraz Rissa trzymała w dłoniach kryształową wazę, w której kłębiło się kilkadziesiąt lśniących nitek. Wybrane wspomnienia zmarłej.

Dym szczypał w oczy. Słońce schowało się za horyzontem i ogień rzucał ruchome cienie na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi tam ruch inny niż wywołany przez płomienie, ale wrażenie szybko znikło. Mgła zaczęła powoli gromadzić się dookoła. Czarownica stojąca obok wzdrygnęła się i zaczęła rozglądać się za niemym przyzwoleniem do odejścia. Samotne podróżowanie po zmierzchu przez Zakazany Las nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych ani do bezpiecznych. Nawet jeżeli był to fragment Zakazanego Lasu najbardziej cywilizowany z możliwych, czyli wąski na kilometr zadrzewiony pas pomiędzy Hogsmeade a Hogwartem.

Polana, na której się zgromadzili była oddalona zaledwie o kilkanaście metrów od traktu, ale mniej odważni czarodzieje zazwyczaj nie ryzykowali nawet tak krótkich spacerów w głąb nieznanego.

Pierwszą ofiarą choroby był Anselm Warg – jeden z doradców Ministra Magii w kwestiach związanych z Mugolami. Jego ciało poddane późniejszej ekshumacji przejawiało zmiany na poziomie komórkowym. Narządy zostały zaatakowane i w szybkim tempie obumierały i przestawały pełnić swoje funkcje. Jak rak. Zaatakowany organizm bardzo szybko tracił siły fizyczne, ale ciągle zachowywał świadomość tego, co się z nim dzieje. Mózg nigdy nie był atakowany przez chorobę. Zakażeni czarodzieje do końca mieli świadomość degeneracji swojego ciała.

Nie było lekarstwa. Jak dotąd najwyższym osiągnięciem uzdrowicieli ze Świętego Munga było wydłużenie agonii o kilka kolejnych tygodni.

Istniało za to antidotum. Podawane cyklicznie potrafiło zatrzymać i uśpić postępy choroby. Antidotum było stworzone przez tą samą osobę, co sama choroba – Wiktora Berga – znakomitego uzdrowiciela, brata słynnych sióstr Berg i jednego z najzacieklejszych popleczników Voldemorta. Berg zaczął swoją świetnie rokującą karierę w szpitalu Świętego Munga. Był na najlepszej drodze do dokonania nowych, przełomowych odkryć i ulepszenia lecznictwa, aż do momentu gdy przeszedł na stronę Czarnego Pana.

Zakażenie odbywało się poprzez kontakt z krwią czarodzieja. Wirus dokonywał wtedy czegoś w rodzaju personalizacji i dopiero po tym spojeniu z nosicielem mógł zacząć działać.

Pierwszymi ofiarami stały się osoby kluczowe w Ministerstwie Magii, które z własnej woli nie chciały współpracować z Voldemortem. Zakażenie miało ich zmusić do ukorzenia się przed Czarnym Panem, po to aby uzyskać antidotum. Do tej pory Ministerstwo starało się oszacować ile informacji wyciekło przez ludzi zmuszanych do szpiegowania. Po dokonaniu badań wszystkich pracujących w Ministerstwie czarodziejów okazało się, że kilkanaście osób przyjmowało regularnie antidotum. Do tej pory część z nich umarła, część uciekła do Voldemorta a najodważniejsi starają się nadal dostarczać mu nieprawdziwych informacji i prowadzić podwójną grę, co stawało się coraz trudniejsze w miarę wzrostu umiejętności legilimencyjnych Czarnego Pana. Jedna z ostatnich wiadomości od kontaktów wśród Śmierciożerców głosiła, że Ariana Drake została zdemaskowana i brutalnie torturowana, gdy wyszło na jaw, że jest podwójnym szpiegiem.

Kilka tygodni temu, gdy udało im się uciec przed Śmierciożercami, Rissa myślała, że cudem wyszły z tego cało. Tylko drobne draśnięcie. Teraz wiedziała, że tak właśnie miało być i nieświadomie wypełniały plan Voldemorta.

A teraz jej matka nie żyła. Choroba najpierw zaatakowała jej płuca i nerki. Bardzo cierpiała. Wiadomość od Czarnego Pana nadeszła kilka dni później, udało mu się to, mimo, iż ie znał ich lokalizacji. Oferował jej antidotum w zamian za przejście na jego stronę. Nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła.

Niewielki tłum powoli rozchodził się do napędzanych przez tresale powozów w miarę dogasania stosu. Czarodziej w czarnej szacie wypuścił kilka błękitnych ogników, które miały strawić resztki niedopalonych gałęzi i wyrównać to miejsce. Jutro już będzie tu rosła świeża trawa i tylko obecni przy ceremonii będą wiedzieli, że tutaj ciało Erynii Winter opuściło ten świat.

Rissa zbliżyła się do ubranego na czarno czarodzieja. Sieć zmarszczek i siwe włosy świadczyły o jego podeszłym wieku, ale skośne, azjatyckie oczy nadal pełne były inteligencji – teraz również smutku i bólu.

\- Słyszałam, że chcesz odejść.

\- Niektórzy myślą, że życie jest pełne skarbów i cudów – zaczął – a tak naprawdę to jedno wielkie morderstwo.

\- Zabijamy się na każdym kroku – przyznała .

\- Czuję wielką nienawiść – przyznał czarodziej – przyćmiewa nawet chęć pomocy i zdrowy rozsądek. Dopóki nie odzyskam spokoju... Każda z moich decyzji będzie chybiona i przyniesie więcej złego niż dobrego.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

\- Rozumiem... Co nie oznacza, że wolałabym, żebyś odszedł. Chciałabym wyruszyć z tobą.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Będziesz mi potrzebna tutaj. I nie tylko mi.

\- Co z resztą zakażonych? Czy jest dla nich jakakolwiek nadzieja?

Czarodziej pokręcił głową.

\- Nic więcej nie jestem w stanie zrobić. Być może jest jakaś starożytna magia...

\- Myślałam, że to MY dysponujemy starożytną magią.

\- Wiele sekretów zostało zabranych wraz z magami do ich grobów, z biegiem lat coraz więcej kumuluje się wiedzy zapomnianej. Powstaje coraz mniej nowej magii. Voldemort obwinia o to rozrzedzenie czarodziejskiej krwi poprzez mieszanie się z Mugolami...

\- Ale to nie jest powód, prawda? Tu chodzi o coś innego... Coś jak zaprzestanie rytuałów, albo...

\- Nie wiemy – mężczyzna westchnął – być może Voldemort też ma częściowo rację, być może krew też gra pewną rolę... Aczkolwiek jeżeli chodzi o talenty to spotkałem wielu czarodziejów z rodzin Mugoli o niesamowitych zdolnościach oraz równie wielu czystej krwi, którzy nie opanowali nawet podstawowej wiedzy. Prawdą jest, że gdyby nie mugolskie domieszki to świat czarodziejów utraciłby jeszcze więcej wiedzy niż bez nich.

Rissa zapatrzyła się w błękitne płomyki przeczesujące polanę.

\- Jak wiedza zapomniana może zostać odzyskana? Jakie mamy szanse na znalezienie lekarstwa?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Albo sięgniemy pamięcią wstecz, albo odnajdziemy nową drogę.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Ludzie umierają teraz, nie ma czasu na medytacje i zastanawianie się. Najprościej byłoby po prostu wykraść antidotum Berga i...

\- Widzę, że zaczynasz zapominać o lekcjach z Iga Moto. Porozmawiam z nim, żeby cię ponownie odwiedził... Czasami najprostsza droga nie jest tą najszybszą lub najbardziej oczywistą. Przed tobą jeszcze dużo nauki, zanim zdobędziesz odpowiednią wiedzę wielu ludzi umrze, wielu się urodzi i nie będziesz mogła tego powstrzymać. Wierz mi, gdybym sam znał sposób to nie pozwoliłbym mojej córce umrzeć...

Zapatrzył się na płaską polanę, na której ogniki dokonały już utylizacji i pozostał jedynie prostokąt gołej ziemi w miejscu, gdzie stał stos.

\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do zamku – powoli ruszyli w stronę traktu łączącego Hogwart z Hogsmeade.

Księżyc jeszcze się nie pokazał, długi, letni zmierzch dobiegał końca i ostatnie chwile szarówki sprawiały, że jasna droga traktu była całkiem dobrze widoczna. W dali słychać było tętent kopyt ostatniego powozu z tresalami. W ciszy ruszyli w stronę zamku.

\- Kiedy odchodzisz? – zapytała Rissa.

\- Dziś w nocy.

\- Kiedy zobaczę cię ponownie?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, to może potrwać... Postaram się przysłać ci pomoc, nie chcę cię zostawiać samej.

Fragment fasady Hogwartu wyłonił się zza drzew. Okna Wielkiej Sali, skrzydła szpitalnego i kilka innych pojedynczych jarzyło się ciepłym światłem. Rissa znowu miała wrażenie jakby fragment Zakazanego Lasu na krańcach jej pola widzenia poruszył się nieznacznie. Centaur? Rzadko rdzenni mieszkańcy zapuszczali się w tak _cywilizowane_ rejony.

Zatrzymali się przed bramą. Po obu stronach brama zwieńczona była figurami z brązu. Wieprze. Nadal zastanawiała się, jak można było wybrać na symbol tak wspaniałego miejsca tak brzydkie i niepozorne zwierzę. Z pewnością kryło się pod tym jakieś głębokie przesłanie. Brama była też granicą. Chociaż fizycznie nie można było tego poczuć, to od tego momentu zaczyna się teren Hogwartu, chroniony niesamowitą ilością zaklęć. Niektóre z nich były starsze niż sam zamek. Część z nich została już dawno zapomniana i nawet najstarsi mieszkańcy zamku nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, jak te zaklęcia działają. Gdyby dobrze się przyjrzała, to na linii granicy można było, pod pewnym kątem zauważyć cień zaklęć. Przeplatały się ze sobą jak nieregularna siatka. Po przekroczeniu bramy, nie można było się już teleportować.

Mężczyzna jeszcze ostatnim oszczędnym gestem ścisnął obie dłonie dziewczyny, po czym czarna peleryna zawirowała wokół niego. Rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk teleportacji czarodzieja.

Została sama, a jedyne dźwięki jakie do niej teraz dochodziły były wydawane przez nocne zwierzęta, które budziły się na łowy.

.

.

Od cienia rzucanego przez wysoką, gotycką kaplicę oderwał się niewielki fragment ciemności, żeby płynnie złączyć się z innym cieniem w zagłębieniu muru.

Kilka szybkich ruchów pozwoliło mu na wspięcie się po wystających, skruszonych przez czas kamieniach na szczyt muru, gdzie zamarł w bezruchu wtulony w bok wielkiej rzeźby przedstawiającej jakiegoś świętego. Okrywający go szczelnie czarny płaszcz może i nie mógł równać się z najbardziej prymitywną Peleryną Niewidką, ale miał pewną praktyczną funkcję wtapiania się w cienie. Sam rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć, które pozwalały na zmianę faktury i odcienia w zależności od miejsca jakie znajdowało się za nim.

Z tej wysokości ponownie rzucił okiem na wystające, niskie okno, nad którym ukrył swoją miotłę. Kilka podskoków i podciągnięć wystarczy, żeby jej dosięgnąć i w ciągu kilku sekund znaleźć się w powietrzu. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że odczuwa coś na kształt radości na myśl o tym, że w końcu będzie mógł wypróbować od dawna ćwiczone zdolności.

Po kilku chwilach wpatrywania się w wylot wąskiej uliczki, łączącej się z placem przed katedrą, dobiegły do niego lekkie szmery i pojawiło się dwóch chłopców. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem, że tak dokładnie przewidział ich ruchy. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie to nawet go nie zauważą. A nawet jeżeli... Zmodyfikowany eliksir wielosokowy, nad którym pracował od ponad roku skutecznie zmieniał jego rysy twarzy. Niezwykle przydatny, nawet jeżeli działał jedynie przez dwie godziny i pozostawiał po sobie uczucie okropnie swędzących i suchych oczu.

Wyszeptał proste zaklęcie na kierunkowe wyczulenie słuchu i skierował jego strumień w stronę dwóch chłopców. Jęknął z dezaprobatą, gdy niechcący zamiast na nich trafił wpierw na odgłosy łóżkowe, dochodzące z mieszkania znajdującego się na tej samej linii. Szybko jednak wyregulował strumień i doszedł go szept Jamesa.

-...dokładna jak nasza mapa, ale nie ma tu żadnego większego budynku w okolicy...

\- wolałbym mieć pewność zanim wpakujemy się do mieszkania jakiś mnichów, czy innych księży – odparł równie cicho Syriusz.

Cień śledził ich odkąd tylko opuścili Bibliotekę Ministerstwa. Wiedział, że wrócili tym małym, śmiesznym samochodzikiem do domu Potterów pod Londynem po czym, gdy tylko zrobiło się odpowiednio ciemno wymknęli się oknem, wytaszczyli z garażu wielki, ciężki motocykl, który odpalili jak tylko znaleźli się w pewnej odległości od domu. Ta część śledzenia była najtrudniejsza. Motocykl miał zamontowany bardzo wydajny system maskujący i stawał się praktycznie niewidzialny po wzbiciu się w powietrze. Właśnie! Ta maszyna latała! Musiał naprawdę się postarać, żeby jednocześnie nie zgubić ich i nie zostać zauważony.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl, o tym jak sprytnie pokierował nimi dzisiaj. Wystarczyło przekupić Toma Hammera, podsunąć mu ten głupi wierszyk i zająć na jakiś czas gobliny w Gringottcie. Wszystko czysto i bezbłędnie. No może nie tak czysto, gdy musiał się dwa razy wspomóc zaklęciem _Imperius_. Ci dwaj świetnie się nadawali do odebrania przesyłki. Tacy nieświadomi i niewinni. I wręcz sami pchali się w te wszystkie afery. Gdyby nie te zaawansowane czary ochronne kurierów od Gringotta, to podkradłby przesyłkę bezpośrednio od Cormaca. Albo odebrałby ją sam. Ale nie mógl ryzykować, że Cormac go pozna.

Dwaj chłopcy stali właśnie przed wejściem do bocznej części katedry. Ze zdziwieniem wyczuł tam resztki zaklęcia maskującego. Czyżby w końcu trafili na trop?

James nachylił się nad zamkiem a Syriusz dyskretnie rozglądał się na boki. Cień wiedział, że nikogo nie zauważy, sam zadbał o to, żeby kilku bezdomnych i jakaś przypadkowa para przechodniów wyniosła się stąd już wcześniej. Ciche kliknięcie było potwierdzeniem, że zamek puścił i drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie.

\- Serio? – szepnął Syriusz – nie mogłeś skorzystać z zaklęcia? Koniecznie chcesz wypróbować te wszystkie mugolskie sztuczki?

\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jakie to fascynujące.. nie wiedziałem, że Mugole są w stanie tak dobrze sobie radzić bez magii...

Głosy ucichły niknąć we wnętrzu i przestał słyszeć cokolwiek. Powoli zsunął się z muru i ruszył ich śladem. Zacmokał z dezaprobatą widząc otworzony zamek w drzwiach. Może i James nauczył się jak otwierać zamki sposobem Mugoli, ale jeszcze sporo brakowało, aby nazwać to koronkową robotą. Najwidoczniej nie miał zbyt wiele praktyki.

W środku panowały egipskie ciemności. Szepty wskazywały mu drogę.

-... według mapy to tutaj – zapewniał James.

\- Może coś nam umknęło... Może nie jest dokładna. Mapę Hogwartu tworzyliśmy przez trzy lata, a tę tutaj w jeden wieczór.

\- Ale to zaklęcie lokacyjne jest bezbłędne! Już nie raz znajdowałem moje zaginione rzeczy dzięki niemu i zawsze działało.

\- Hej Greg! – krzyknął Syriusz i jego głos odbił się echem po kamiennym wnętrzu.

\- Patrz! – szepnął James – musiał cię usłyszeć, bo się poruszył.

Ciche kroki chłopców ruszyły dalej i cień przesunął sie za nimi. Po chwili rozległy się też głośniejsze odgłosy jakby ktoś uciekał.

\- Drętwota! – krzyknął James. Promień z jego różdżki uderzył w jakiś nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni i rozległ się odgłos upadającego ciała.

Cień obserwował jak ostrożnie podchodzą do miejsca, skąd rozszedł się dźwięk i po chwili, na podłodze pojawił się Greg Cormac. James trzymał w rękach cienki, srebrzysty materiał, pod których schował się chłopak. Więc jednak plotki o Pelerynie Niewidce Potterów były prawdziwe.

Gdy tylko Syriusz wymruczał zaklęcie ściągające drętwotę Greg poderwał się do biegu.

\- Nie tak szybko! – Syriusz błyskawicznie rzucił się na niego powalając go z powrotem na kamienną posadzkę – uspokój się! To tylko my. Pomogliśmy ci uciec, nie pamiętasz?

Greg powiódł po ich błędnym wzrokiem, w którym czaiły się iskierki szaleństwa. Drżał pomimo ciepłej nocy.

\- Zostawcie mnie! – zawołał piskliwym głosem – to wszystko przez was!

\- Hola, hola – James ponownie wycelował w niego różdżkę – sam nam oddałeś tą felerną przesyłkę, nie pamiętasz? O nic cię nie prosiliśmy.

\- Macie ją ze sobą? – oczy Grega rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

Cień wytężył słuch i wychylił się, żeby lepiej widzieć.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł James. Syriusz zrobił nieświadomy gest jakby chciał sprawdzić coś w kieszeni kurtki, ale rozmyślił się w połowie. Umknęło to Gregowi, ale schowany w cieniu chłopak widział to doskonale.

Oho. A więc ciągle masz ją ze sobą. Świetnie.

Greg odprężył się odrobinę.

\- Nie powinniście mnie szukać, on... on też może mnie znaleźć, muszę się lepiej ukryć. Cała moja... – głos mu się załamał.

-.. rodzina? Mają się dobrze, z tego, co wiem – dokończył James.

\- Cała moja kariera! – wybuchnął Greg – tyle pracy na marne! Tak się starałem, żeby się ustatkować zaraz po Hogwarcie, a teraz wszystko na nic! Muszę się ukrywać, bo... bo popsułem plany Sami-Wiecie-Komu! Zabije mnie jak tylko mnie dorwie... Albo jeszcze gorzej!

\- Spokojnie – zaczął Syriusz – jest mnóstwo miejsc, gdzie on nie będzie mógł cię znaleźć...

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyknął Cormac – nie masz pojęcia ile pracy włożyłem w to, żeby stać się wiarygodnym pracownikiem, dla mnie to była szansa! Ale jak taki rozpieszczony chłoptaś z bogatej rodziny mógłby to zrozumieć?! Wam pieniądze spadają z nieba, czyż nie?

\- Nie masz prawa mnie.. – zaczął rozeźlony Syriusz.

\- Spokój! – warknął James – nie mamy czasu, żeby się kłócić, Syriuszu. Greg, właściwie przyszliśmy tu tylko po Pelerynę Niewidkę i skoro już ją odzyskaliśmy nic tu po nas... No chyba, że zechcesz z nami współpracować.

Greg zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę i coś na kształt zranionej dumy i resztki nadziei pojawiło się na dnie jego spojrzenia.

\- Co z tego będę miał?

\- Możemy pomóc ci znaleźć tymczasowe schronienie i nowe kontakty... Jest mnóstwo miejsc pracy dla kogoś tak... oddanego jak ty. Może nic spektakularnego na początek, ale obstawiam, że szybko zrobisz jakąś karierę, inną niż w Gringottcie.

Greg skinął głową i westchnął. Szanse na to, że może uda się wyciągnąć z niego coś wartościowego rosły powoli.

James opuścił różdżkę i wzrokiem nakazał Syriuszowi to samo. Usiedli na ławce przy ażurowym konfesjonale w rogu.

\- Może opowiedz nam o tej paczce... Czy była podejrzana, kto ją nadał?

Greg pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... Paczka była nadana pośrednio. W tym dziwnym, podejrzanym miejscu... – opowiedział o gablocie Garrowaya i dziwnych instrukcjach dotyczących dostarczenia. Chwilami przerywał jakby bał się, że opowie za dużo - ...zazwyczaj wiemy, kim jest odbiorca. Mamy nawet specjalne wykrywacze, które potwierdzają tożsamość, żeby nikt nie mógł się pod nich podszyć...

\- Hmm, czy miałeś więcej takich przesyłek? Takich enigmatycznych... bez określonego odbiorcy?

Greg zamyślił się.

\- Może kilka...

\- I gdzie je dostarczałeś? Też do Gringotta?

\- Niee... Jedna przy posągu Murtagha III na Pokątnej, a reszta w okolicach tej mugolskiej poczty koło dworca...

Syriusz i James wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Mugolskiej poczty?

\- No tak... wiecie zdarzają się też przesyłki do Mugoli, choć bardzo rzadko, zwłaszcza w obecnych czasach... Jak już ktoś zażyczy sobie takiej dostawy to paczka jest przejmowana przez umówionego mugolskiego kuriera w tamtych okolicach. Czasami to starsza czarownice przesyłają jakieś nielegalne zabawki dla swoich nie-magicznych wnucząt... albo czarodzieje, którzy chcą się dorobić w świecie Mugoli... No i czasami te przesyłki są anonimowe, pewnie ze względu na ich wątpliwą legalność.

\- Mógłbyś nas tam zaprowadzić?

\- Nie ma mowy! – Greg poderwał się z ławki – teraz nie będę tam bezpieczny, kręcą się tam ludzie z mojej... mojej byłej branży, ktoś może mnie rozpoznać!

\- Okey, okey – powiedział uspokajająco James – nie ma problemu. Po prostu zaznacz nam to miejsce na mapie i to wystarczy...

Syriusz ze zniecierpliwieniem wywrócił oczami za plecami Grega.

\- Jeszcze jedno... Czy jesteś w stanie określić co znajduje się w paczce? Bez jej otwierania.

\- Cóż – zamyślił się Cormac – nie ma na to sposobu... Ale po nabyciu pewnego doświadczenia można się domyślać czy jest to złoto, klejnoty, czy mniej przydatne śmieci...

\- A czy jesteś w stanie określić czy przesyłka, którą dostarczasz jest bezpieczna?

Cormac po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Oczywiście!

Sięgnął w głąb skórzanej torby od Gringotta, którą nadal miał przy sobie i wyjął z niego mały, metalowy przedmiot przypominający kształtem błyszczące zwierzątko pokryte łuskami.

\- To jest Pancernik – wytłumaczył – jeżeli w mojej torbie znajdowałaby się przesyłka, która w najmniejszym stopniu mogłaby komukolwiek zaszkodzić to Pancernik ją identyfikuje i tworzy wokół niej tarczę zabezpieczającą. Już kilka razy trafiły mi się takie podejrzane magiczne gadżety...

\- Czyli... Paczka, którą odebraliśmy nie tworzyła zagrożenia..? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy - Greg zamyślił się przez chwilę - Nadal ją macie, prawda? Nawet jeżeli sama w sobie nie jest niebezpieczna to nie znaczy, że nic wam się nie stanie...

Cień drgnął i zaczął powoli się wycofywać, gdy James wstał i wskazał na wyjście.

\- Okey, myślę, że już czas na nas, chodź Greg.

Cofnęli się do kamiennego korytarza i rozglądając się podejrzliwie na boki wymknęli się z bocznej części katedry.

James ostentacyjnie machnął różdżką gestem przywołującym Błędnego Rycerza. Po kilku minutach wielki, czerwony autobus zahamował z piskiem na placu pod katedrą. James wszedł do środka i zaczął pogawędkę z kierowcą a Syriusz rozłożył na kolanach mapę i razem z Gregiem pochylali się nad nią przez chwilę.

\- Załatwione - oznajmił James - Greg, przez jakiś czas proponuję, żebyś został z Ernim. Szuka kogoś do pomocy i oferuje całkiem niezłe warunki...

\- W tym... tym czymś?! - wyjąkał z niedowierzaniem Greg - przecież to kupa złomu...

\- Nie przesadzaj, jeździ jak marzenie.

\- Ale tym jeżdżą czarodzieje! Co jeżeli ktoś mnie pozna?

\- Daj spokój, myślisz, że Śmierciożercy będą szukać kuriera Gringotta w takim miejscu? Będziesz całkowicie bezpieczny. Ernie zadba o zmianę swojego wizerunku...

Ernie Prang uśmiechnął się szeroko zza kierownicy.

\- Wskakuj chłopcze! Ostatni kurs i jedziemy do domu. Spodoba ci się ta robota. Nawet nie wiesz jak uniform zmienia człowieka. Popatrz na mnie - czy zgadłbyś, że pod tą marynarką i kapeluszem skrywa się trzykrotny rekordzista w rzucie kociołkiem na odległość?

\- Nie no... rzeczywiście... - Greg spojrzał na Syriusza i Jamesa jakby chciał usłyszeć potwierdzenie, że to tylko żart.

Obaj chłopcy starali się mieć poważne miny.

\- No dobra - Greg ze zrezygnowaniem wdrapał się po schodach.

\- Daj nam jakiś znak za kilka dni, żebyśmy wiedzieli, co u ciebie - powiedział James.

Cormac kiwnął głową i zniknął we wnętrzu autobusu. Ernie wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Dzięki chłopaki. Nawet nie wiecie jak ciężko znaleźć teraz kogoś rozsądnego i chętnego do roboty. Mam nadzieję, że coś z niego będzie - dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- Spoko, na pewno okaże większy entuzjazm, gdy powiesz mu o tym karnecie na termy - odparł Syriusz.

Ernie pomachał im zanim drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym zgrzytem. Silnik zawarczał i autobus ruszył gwałtownie. Zakręcił pod niewiarygodnie ostrym kątem i zniknął w wąskiej bocznej uliczce, na oko dwa razy węższej niż sam pojazd.

-"Daj nam znać za kilka dni" ? - przedrzeźniał Syriusz - "Żebyśmy wiedzieli, co u ciebie"?... Stary jaki ty się czuły zrobiłeś.

\- Odwal się - mruknął James

\- Jesteś pewien, że wolisz Lilly? Bo ja tu widzę potencjał na wielką miłość... James i Greg. Połączeni przez przypadkową omyłkę kuriera... Miłość silniejsza niż magia... Auu, uważaj jak chodzisz! - Syriusz warknął na zataczającego się przechodnia, który wpadł na niego i o mało nie przewrócił go na ziemię. Unosił się od niego smród przetrawionego alkoholu.

Tamten zatoczył się w drugą stronę na ścianę najbliższego budynku i wymruczał jakieś niewyraźne przeprosiny.

\- Chodź, zmywamy się - James odciągnął oburzonego przyjaciela w stronę ukrytego motocyklu - jeśli chcemy przeszukać jutro tą pocztę powinniśmy zrobić to za dnia... Trochę nie ufam tej okolicy.

Głosy dwóch chłopców zaczęły niknąć pomiędzy kamienicami.

Zataczający się pijaczek dobrnął zakosami pod wejście do katedry, ulubione miejsce nędzarzy i żebraków. Upewnił się jeszcze tylko, że nie patrzą na niego żadne niepożądane oczy i kilkoma zgrabnymi, pajęczymi ruchami wspiął się na parapet okna. Flash 100, jedna z jego ulubionych mioteł leżała bezpiecznie w kryjówce. Była to szybka i przede wszystkim mała miotła, łatwa w transporcie. Jej wygląd przypominał trochę ekstrawagancką mugolską miotłę, co również było wygodne, gdy chciał ją ukryć w miejscu dostępnym dla Mugoli.

Z zadowoleniem wzbił się w powietrze. Zmodyfikowany eliksir wielosokowy przestał już działać, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Dotknął wewnętrznej kieszeni, w której spokojnie spoczywała mała paczuszka, którą ukradł Syriuszowi podczas zderzenia się z nim na placu. Miał to, o co mu chodziło. I kilka dodatkowych, podsłuchanych informacji, z którymi jeszcze nie wiedział, co zrobić.


	6. Czarny Rynek Wspomnień

**Czarny Rynek Wspomnień**

Wspomnienie jej matki przechowywane były w kryształowej wazie. Nie były posegregowane chronologicznie i stanowiły jedynie część pamięci zmarłej. Sporo czasu zajęło jej wyszukanie tego, co ją aktualnie interesowało.

Ostatnie tygodnie życia Erynii były mieszanką walki z własną niemocą, troski o przyszłość córek i zmagania się z granicami.

W końcu odszukała to, co miało jej pomóc.

Wspomnienie z Hogwartu. Matka siedziała na łóżku szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey podłączyła do jej ramienia skomplikowaną, buczącą aparaturę, która miała za zadanie oczyszczenia jej organizmu z części trucizny sączącej się przez jej ciało. Obok na podłodze leżał krótki liścik, pomięty w złości.

Rissa musiała kilkakrotnie przejrzeć to wspomnienie zanim udało jej się w końcu odczytać całość. Z początku myślała, że to list od Czarnego Pana. Ten, w którym miał oferować jej antidotum w zamian za przyłączenie się do niego. Ten jednak był inny.

 _Szanowna lady W.,_

 _Pani uprzejma prośba o nawiązanie współpracy niezwykle mnie zainteresowała. Jestem w stanie zaoferować swoje usługi w zamian za pewną przysługę._

 _Jako naukowiec jestem ogromnie zafascynowany kwestią magazynowania mocy przy użyciu pewnego artefaktu, który jest w Pani posiadaniu. Jestem w stanie dokonać wymiany za ów artefakt._

 _Proszę o spotkanie na Czarnym Rynku Wspomnień._

 _Ufam, iż nasza korespondencja pozostanie w ścisłej tajemnicy._

 _Przypominam, że jakiekolwiek przekazanie informacji osobom trzecim może być katastrofalne w skutkach tak dla mnie jaki i dla Pani oraz Pani rodziny._

 _Z poważaniem_

 _W.B._

Wspomnienie kończyło się na tym, jak list zaczynał dymić i pogrążał się w płomieniach.

Rissa nie miała pojęcia jak mogłyby wyglądać szczegóły spotkania na Czarnym Rynku Wspomnień, a co ważniejsze, gdzie ów Rynek miał się znajdować. Jeżeli w ogóle istniał.

Czy to możliwe, że Wiktor Berg szukał alternatywy dla pracy z Czarnym Panem i chciał się od niego uniezależnić? W takim razie albo był głupi, albo wiedział, o czymś, co mogło mu zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Coś związane z wymienionym w liście artefaktem.

Istniała też trzecia możliwość - mogło to być kolejne zagranie ze strony Voldemorta, mające na celu ponowne zwabienie jej matki w pułapkę.

Rissa wiedziała jedno - musiała zdobyć skład antidotum. Zanim kolejne osoby staną przed wyborem, który zabił jej matkę.

Potrzebowała informacji.

I chyba znała kogoś, kto może takie informacje posiadać.

.

.

Cień wybrał dzisiaj wygląd pulchnego nastolatka o trochę tępym wyrazie twarzy. Nawet go to bawiło. Co prawda taka postura mocno utrudniała latanie na miotle, ale jeżeli wszystko dobrze pójdzie to nie będzie musiał nigdzie uciekać. Nawet jeżeli... Miał kilka sztuczek na takie okazje.

Miał dzisiaj kilka rzeczy do załatwienia na Pokątnej. Spieniężenie kilku podejrzanych klejnotów u Borgina, zrobienie zapasu składników do eliksirów i klientka, polecona przez starą znajomą.

Cień starał się unikać przyjmowania zleceń od nieznajomych, ale to go naprawdę zainteresowało.

Czekała na niego w uliczce za straganem z magicznymi świecidełkami, tak jak się umówili. Stała oparta o ścianę, pod kątem, tak, że jedynie jej barki stykały się z tynkiem z rękami w kieszeniach szortów. Było w tej postawie coś nieruchomego i niepokojącego. Jakby ściana powstrzymywała ją, trzymając za ramiona przed rzuceniem się na niego. Miała na sobie ubranie bardziej pasujące do Mugolki niż do czarodziejki i włosy zebrane w wysoki kucyk. Zmierzyła go nieufnym spojrzeniem spod rzęs.

\- Panna Winter, jak mniemam?

Oderwała się od ściany jednym, płynnym ruchem i podeszła do niego. W ciele pulchnego nastolatka był tego samego wzrostu, co ona.

\- Będę potrzebowała od ciebie informacji - poczuł jak dookoła nich tworzy się zaklęcie wytłumiające i coś jeszcze... zaklęcie którego wcześniej nie widział.

\- To będzie kosztować.

\- Ile?

\- To zależy, jakie to informacje.

\- Co wiesz o Czarnym Rynku Wspomnień?

Cień zacmokał. Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Sto galeonów.

Dziewczyna wzniosła oczy do nieba.

\- Pięćdziesiąt. O ile informacje będą w miarę kompletne.

\- Stoi!

Cień wyciągnął do niej pulchną dłoń i poczekał, aż dziewczyna podała mu swoją.

Rissa poczuła gwałtowne szarpnięcie i mdlące sensacje w okolicy żołądka.

\- Co do chole...

Nie zachowała równowagi i upadła na bruk. Automatycznie natychmiast otoczyła się tarczą i dopiero wtedy rozejrzała dookoła.

Uliczka była podobna, ale bardziej przestronna. Na końcu znajdowało się wyjście na zadrzewiony, niewielki plac.

\- Spokojnie - Cień podał jej rękę, żeby pomóc się podnieść i cierpliwie czekał aż opuści barierę ochronną - nie należę do tych, którzy rabują i porywają własnych klientów. Po prostu mam niewiele czasu i najszybciej było dostać się tutaj przez teleportację... Nie używałaś wcześniej teleportacji?

Dziewczyna zaklęła coś pod nosem i zignorowała pomoc.

\- Załóż to, proszę - pogrzebał chwilę w zawieszonej przez ramię listonoszce i wyciągnął trochę pomiętą, długą pelerynę z kapturem - raczej nie twój rozmiar, ale innej nie mam...

Gdy już naciągnęła kaptur na oczy ruszyli w stronę placyku. Rissa ponownie otoczyła ich dyskretnym zaklęciem, tym razem ograniczyła jego zasięg do kilku centymetrów nad skórą, żeby nie rzucało się w oczy.

\- Czy to jest Czarny Rynek? - zapytała.

\- Nie. Czarny Rynek nie jest... stacjonarny. To nie jest określenie dla jakiegoś placu ze straganami.

\- Takiego jak ten.

\- Dokładnie. Czarny Rynek to raczej zbiór... przemytników. Nie możesz ot tak wejść sobie na placyk i krzyknąć: " _Hej, kto tu handluje wspomnieniami?_ ". Musisz raczej znaleźć łapkę.

\- Łapkę?

\- Tak, to takie zapożyczenie od Mugoli. Łapka na muchy, pułapka na myszy. Łapka to taki dealer informacji, który wyłapuje potencjalnych klientów, a jednocześnie przepuszcza ich przez podstawową weryfikację. Czyli sprawdza czy na przykład nie jesteś czujką z Ministerstwa Magii.

Rissa rozglądała się spod kaptura.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś teraz wtopiła się w otoczenie, ok? - Cień spoważniał, co wyglądało dość komicznie kontrastowo z przygłupim wyrazem twarzy - wtop się w jakiś zakamarek. Ten płaszcz powinien cię całkiem dobrze ukryć.

Cień oddalił się z gracją niepasującą do postury. Rissa zauważyła, że rzeczywiście ludzie nie zwracają na nią najmniejszej uwagi, a gdy stanęła w cieniu rzucanym przez wysoki dąb czuła się praktycznie niewidzialna. Czyżby dlatego nazywano Cienia cieniem?

Zerknęła w jego stronę. Wykłócał się o cenę eliksiru z mandragory ze starszą czarownicą. Zaczęła powoli tracić nadzieję na to, że informacje warte pięćdziesiąt galeonów do niej trafią.

\- Mam coś, co mogłoby być... wartościowe dla pewnych osób - głos Cienia dobiegł do niej, chociaż jego właściciel stał prawie na drugim końcu targu. Musiał używać jakiegoś zaklęcia tunelującego dźwięki.

\- Co dokładnie? - zapytał jego rozmówca zimnym i znudzonym głosem.

\- Pewien umierający staruszek nie chciał, aby jego wiedza poszła w niepamięć... i pozostawił kilka swoich wspomnień. Los chciał, że trafiły do mnie. Nic mi po jakiś alchemicznych przepisach, ale chętnie zamienię je na kilka ciężkich galeonów.

\- Słuchaj dzieciaku, takich gówniarzy jak ty jest na pęczki. Chcecie się dorobić, tu dopytać, tam podsłuchać. Idź do diabła, nie chcę mieć przez ciebie kłopotów.

Cień westchnął.

\- Nie chciałem tego robić, ale nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru...

Rissa z ciekawością wychyliła się, żeby obserwować, co się wydarzy. Cień wyciągnął coś, co było zawieszone na łańcuszku na jego szyi i pokazał to mężczyźnie, z którym rozmawiał.

\- Och... Nie wiedziałem, że...

Tunel dźwiękowy został przerwany i przez chwilę Rissa nie słyszała o czym rozmawiają. Człowiek, z którym rozmawiał Cień wydawał się teraz bardziej niespokojny, a sam Cień jakby wyższy i bardziej pewny siebie. Musiał być świetnym aktorem.

-...spotkań jako takich, ale umawiają się na przekazanie towarów w okolicach dworca.

Cień zastanowił się, cóż za dziwny przypadek. Nie dalej jak wczoraj słyszał... _podsłuchał_ Grega, który w amoku zwierzeń opowiadał o mugolskiej poczcie, na której szmuglują podejrzane przesyłki.

Z niepokojem pomyślał o przesyłce, którą ukradł tym dwóm chłopcom. O wspomnieniu w szklanej fiolce. Czy ono również miało zostać przehandlowane. Jak do tej pory nie miał okazji sprawdzić, co dokładnie to wspomnienie zawiera. Z drugiej strony czuł się z tym nieswojo. Już jedna osoba straciła życie na Pokątnej przez całą tą sprawę.

\- Rissandro, mamy to - podszedł do drzewa, o które opierała się dziewczyna.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś, że się wygadał? - spytała cicho.

Cień wzruszył ramionami.

\- Byłem bardzo uprzejmy i grzecznie zapytałem. Musiałem wyciszyć ten fragment naszej rozmowy, bo jeszcze weźmiesz mnie za mięczaka i gdybyś o tym rozpowiedziała to straciłbym klientów... którzy uważają mnie za bezwzględnego najemnika.

\- Niewątpliwie - przytaknęła - czego więc się dowiedziałeś?

Opowiedział jej o poczcie i podejrzeniach byłego kuriera Gringotta, co do precedensów, jakie mogły się tam odbywać.

Dziewczyna się zamyśliła i powoli ruszyła w stronę uliczki, z której przyszli.

\- Twoja zapłata - rzuciła sakiewkę ciężką od galeonów.

Cień zważył ją w dłoni.

\- To mi waży jak sto złociutkich galeonów, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?

\- Potrzebuję twojej peleryny, jest bardzo przydatna. Chyba pięćdziesiąt złociutkich to rozsądna cena?

\- Za wypożyczenie, poza tym, już mówiłem, że to nie twój rozmiar, wrócę po nią.

Rissa powoli pokiwała głową.

\- Czy możesz mnie teleportować na tą pocztę?

\- Potraktuj to jak gratis.

.

.

James i Syriusz stanęli przed rozwalającym się budynkiem starej mugolskiej poczty. W świetle dnia wyglądał na zapuszczoną ruderę. Brakowało kilku szyb.

Na zewnątrz stała metalowa skrzynia, do której można było wrzucać przesyłki.

\- Nie ufam temu miejscu, coś jest z nim nie tak - mruknął Syriusz..

\- Wydaje mi się, że całość maskuje jakieś zaklęcie - James zmrużył oczy jakby chciał przejrzeć przez ściany - Chodźmy, inaczej się nie dowiemy.

Weszli przez skrzypiące drzwi obrotowe, które prowadziły do obskurnego hallu. O dziwo na recepcji siedział młody mężczyzna, który zmierzył ich wzrokiem i odnotował coś w zżółkniętej księdze. Po lewej znajdowała się ciężka kotara, nad którą ktoś koślawym pismem wymalował napis " _Pamiętaj, że wchodząc akceptujesz regulamin Las Vegas_ ".

\- Wymiana, sprzedaż czy zakupy? - zapytał recepcjonista.

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia..

\- Eee, wymiana... - odparł James - i trochę zakupy...

\- Proszę postawić tu krzyżyki - odwrócił księgę i pchnął ją w ich kierunku. Księga zafalowała, uniosła się w powietrzu i zatrzymała pomiędzy nimi a kotarą.

\- Krzyżyki?

Mężczyzna prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, dbamy o anonimowość, nikt tu nie wymaga podpisywania się własnymi nazwiskami. Poza tym... mamy już dość zmyślonych danych. W tamtym miesiącu mieliśmy tu już ośmiu Johnów Smithów i Królewnę Śnieżkę, wystarczy krzyżyk.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i postawił krzyżyk obok numeru 1213 , James zrobił podobnie przy 1214. Księga wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Przypominam, że zasada Las Vegas zobowiązuje do całkowitej anonimowości oraz zakazuje dzielenia się informacjami o innych uczestnikach - zatrzasnął księgę - miłej zabawy.

\- Sprytne - mruknął James przechodząc przez kotarę. Obaj poczuli jak aktywujące się zaklęcie pozostawia na ich lewych nadgarstkach papierową opaskę zrobioną z czegoś, co przypominało pozostałości po znaczkach pocztowych z numerami, pod którymi postawili krzyżyki.

Syriusz zagwizdał cicho. Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu przypominającym halę Gringotta. Kompletnie nie pasowało do obskurnej fasady budynku. Przy bogato zdobionych stanowiskach kręcili się czarodzieje, gobliny i... Mugole.

Wszyscy mieli na nadgarstkach opaski ze znaczków. Coś dziwnego było w ich twarzach. Kobieta stojąca najbliżej nich wydawała się wysoką wiedźmą z burzą rudych włosów, a po chwili wysuszoną staruszką w czepku. Twarze innych również zmieniały się co chwila.

\- Zaklęcie anonimowości - szepnął James -McGonagall wspominała o nim na transmutacji. Pozwala na losową zmianę wyglądu...

\- Obawiam się, że będziemy mogli identyfikować się jedynie po numerach.

\- Od czego zaczynamy?

Syriusz wskazał na brodatego mężczyznę zasiadającego w miejscu, które wyglądało na punkt informacyjny.

\- Myślę, że tam dostaniemy jakieś instrukcje dla początkujących przemytników.

Brodacz miał dobrotliwą twarz, ale zapewne nie była to jego prawdziwa twarz, raczej zrobiona na potrzeby jego funkcji.

\- Chcielibyśmy zakupić… coś - zaczął James.

\- Jakie _coś_?

\- Eee, to coś... wartościowego i dyskretnego.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem jakby słyszał takie opisy przez cały dzień.

\- Jakiś konkretny dział? Kosztowności? Niska legalność? Niematerialne? Wysyłka w miejsca niestandardowe?

\- Niematerialne i wysyłka w miejsca niestandardowe - palnął Syriusz.

Brodacz zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Ostatnio mieliśmy pewne.. incydenty z takim rodzajem przesyłek.

James posłał Syriuszowi spojrzenie mówiące " _To chyba dobry trop_ ".

\- Nic takiego nie słyszałem, czy mógłby pan… opowiedzieć coś więcej?

Mężczyzna wychylił się konspiracyjnie zza biurka i szepnął.

\- Spadła dramatycznie dostarczalność przez ten głupi incydent na Pokątnej. Kto by pomyślał - jeden głupi dzieciak zawalił swoje obowiązki i taki krach - westchnął - Rynek Wspomnień już nigdy więcej nie skorzysta z usług tych partaczy.

\- Dlatego też wolimy bardziej zabezpieczone transakcje - kontynuował James.

\- Taak - brodacz coś kalkulował w głowie mierząc ich długim spojrzeniem - sala 116 na końcu po prawej. Może uda się wam znaleźć kupca, chodź wątpię, o tej porze jeszcze nie pojawia się zbyt wielu handlarzy.

James poczuł się jak rzucany od sali do sali, od okienka do okienka. Sala 116 była pogrążona w półmroku i zastosowano w niej zaklęcie rozszerzalności przestrzeni. Co kilka kroków zbici w grupki czarodzieje pochylali się nad myślodsiewniami. Na podwyższeniu na środku stała kobieta zachwalając wspomnienia królowej Kleopatry, rzekomo nie reprodukowane.

\- Zapraszam na degustację próbek do stanowiska szóstego!

\- Nie wygląda to jakoś strasznie nielegalnie - mruknął Syriusz - ot drobni oszuści, starający się zbić trochę galeonów na podrabianych wspomnieniach.

\- Co za chłam! - wykrzyknęła chuda czarownica - od razu widać, że to reprodukcja!

\- Ależ droga pani - oponował inny czarodziej - to najprawdziwsze wspomnienie z czasów Garthaga Drugiego!

\- Jestem zażenowana przedstawionym tu poziomem!

Przeszli powoli przez całą salę przyglądając się wspomnieniom z dziedziny Zapomnianych Odkryć, Historii, Teorii Spiskowych i Wspomnień o Ważnych Czarodziejach. W rogu sali postawiono minibar z napojami i szybkimi przekąskami. Syriusz poprosił o wodę i z tego miejsca dalej skanowali pomieszczenie. Oprócz nich tylko jedna kobieta powoli nawijała na widelec spaghetti siedząc po turecku na parapecie okna zasłoniętego grubą kotarą.

\- Czuję, że tracimy czas - mruknął James.

\- Podobno o tej porze jest tu niewielki ruch, z tego co mówił tamten staruszek.

Kolejny czarodziej zakończył zachwalanie swoich towarów i został zastąpiony przez zgarbionego mężczyznę.

\- Mam już swoje lata - zaczął zachrypniętym głosem - więc proszę o ciszę, nie chcę nikogo przekrzykiwać... Nie sprzedaję dziś nic, chciałbym kupić... Byłem już w szpitalach, byłem u mądrych ludzi i mugolskich lekarzy... Nikt nie jest w stanie mi pomóc! Potrzebuję lekarstwa, potrzebuję ratunku dla mojej żony. Jeżeli ktoś jest w posiadaniu wspomnienia, które mogłoby ją wyleczyć, proszę... Pomóżcie!

\- Okey dziadku, tutaj się handluje, to nie żebry - wysoki czarodziej wziął starca pod ramię i sprowadził go na dół.

\- Proszę! Pomóżcie! Moja żona Erynia! Ona umiera..

Starzec zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej i usiadł opierając się o ścianę. Spuścił głowę i wydawał się drzemać.

Poza tym obserwował spod rzęs, co się będzie działo. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy poczuł jak w jego wyciągniętej ręce pojawia się dyskretnie mała sakiewka. Mała, ale wypchana złotymi monetami. Kątem oka zauważył jak postać obok zlewa się z cieniem rzucanym przez wszechobecne kotary.

.

.

\- Ta dziewczyna ma Pelerynę Niewidkę - stwierdził Syriusz.

\- To nie Peleryna Niewidka - odparł James z miną znawcy - znam tylko jedną Pelerynę Niewidkę i to moja Peleryna Niewidka. Tamta to... płaszcz maskujący. Taka bardziej neutralna wersja. Raczej sprawia, że nie zwracasz na kogoś uwagi niż go w ogóle nie widzisz.

\- Po co jej pele... płaszcz maskujący, skoro i tak nie widzimy swoich twarzy? Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane?

\- To najbardziej podejrzana rzecz, jaką tu widziałem, odkąd weszliśmy - zapalił się James - chodź! Pokażemy jej jak naprawdę można być niewidzialnym!

James poczekał na kolejnego handlarza, który przykuł uwagę zgromadzonych i dyskretnie narzucił na nich pelerynę. Powoli, żeby przypadkiem kogoś nie potrącić zbliżyli się do starca i dziewczyny ukrytej w cieniu. Po kilku minutach pojawił się kolejny czarodziej. Średniego wzrostu, w średnim wieku, choć przez zaklęcie zmieniające twarze nie dało się tego zbyt dokładnie określić. Podszedł do starca i przyjrzał mu się z góry.

\- Słyszałem, że szukasz ratunku dla Erynii? - zapytał cicho.

\- Obawiam się, że dla niej już nie ma ratunku - mężczyzna wcale się nie zdziwił słysząc damski głos dobiegający z cienia.

\- Słyszałem - odparł - ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie sprawdzić, była wspaniałą kobietą.

Staruszek podniósł się spod ściany.

\- Widzę, że już zrobiłem swoje, do widzenia panu, miłego dnia, pani Zacieniona, polecam się na przyszłość.

\- Panie Berg - dziewczyna zniżyła głos - jest nadal wiele wspaniałych kobiet, które mogą przeżyć.

\- Panno Winter, jestem tego samego zdania, co pani i w pełni to popieram - rozejrzał się dyskretnie na boki i jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos - ale myślę, że wie pani jaka jest moja sytuacja. Nie mogę... nie mogę tak łatwo go opuścić - podwinął rękaw koszuli i zademonstrował jej przedramię.

Syriusz i James przesunęli się odrobinę, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Na przedramieniu Berga wytatuowany był Mroczny Znak - symbol przynależności do Śmierciożerców. Oprócz tego wzdłuż głównych żył widniały strupy powstałe wskutek zbyt częstego stosowania strzykawki.

\- Substancja, którą stosuję pozwala na tymczasowe _rozłączenie_ mnie z Czarnym Panem... Każdy taki zastrzyk kupuje mi godzinę wolności, gdy nie muszę się kontrolować i mogę spiskować za jego plecami... Ale to w końcu wyjdzie na jaw... A ja bardzo nie chcę być przez niego torturowany.

\- A jeżeli pomogę panu uciec?

Berg zarechotał ponuro.

\- Nie bądź szalona dziewczyno. Jedyne, co mi może pomóc to zgromadzenie na tyle dużego źródła mocy, które pozwoli na utrzymanie ultra tarczy do końca moich dni. Wtedy będę bezpieczny.

\- Jest pan pieprzonym egoistą - syknęła Rissa.

W głębi ducha James przyznał jej stuprocentową rację.

Na czole Berga zaczęły perlić się kropelki potu.

\- Zostało mi niewiele czasu - jego oddech przyspieszył - pewnie już wiesz, czego chciałem od twojej świętej pamięci matki, masz to?

Dziewczyna cofnęła się głębiej w cień i prawie zupełnie znikła.

\- Mam - odpowiedziała wyzywająco.

\- Więc wymiana.

\- Ta wymiana nic ci nie da... - artefakt, o którym wspominasz to tylko przekaźnik, który pozwala czerpać z mocy przedmiotów i ziemi. Można go zrobić z byle kamienia. To sam czarodziej magazynuje energię.

\- Więc przekaż mi swoją!- Berg zrobił kolejny krok w jej stronę. Rissa niezauważalnie cofnęła się jeszcze dalej od niego.

W jednej chwili na sali zapanowała cisza. Czarodzieje rozstępowali się w ciszy przed trzema zakapturzonymi sylwetkami sunącymi powoli w ich stronę.

\- Wiktorze Berg! - zawołała wysoka kobieta w środku - zdradziłeś Czarnego Pana, czy wiesz jaka kara za to przysługuje?

Wiktor pocił się coraz bardziej.

\- To niemożliwe - mamrotał - przecież powinno działać, powinno działać jeszcze przez...

\- _Crucio!_ \- zaklęcie ugodziło Berga w pierś i mężczyzna wrzeszcząc upadł na kolana - Twoje nic nie warte serum, które miało cię rozłączyć z Czarnym Panem nigdy nie działało - ciągnęła kobieta bezlitośnie - najwidoczniej twoje zadufanie w sobie tak zamgliło twoją percepcję, że stałeś się za bardzo ufny w swoje możliwości. Nie jesteś już taki młody i nie będzie tak trudno Cię zastąpić młodszym i lepszym medykiem... - rozejrzała się po sali - tak właściwie to miałeś nam pomóc w swoim ostatnim zadaniu. W sprowadzeniu do Erynii Winter. Jak widać to się nie udało, ale...

Kobieta zlustrowała salę.

\- Znajdźcie tą gówniarę - syknęła do swoich dwóch towarzyszy.

Syriusz zauważył drgnienie w zacienionym zakątku i zidentyfikował dziewczynę. O dziwo zamiast uciekać nadal kierowała się w stronę Wiktora Berga, który nadal tarzał się z bólu pod klątwą Cruciatus.

\- Musimy jej pomóc - syknął James.

\- Weź pelerynę i schowaj ją - odparł Syriusz - ja postaram się znaleźć bezpieczne wyjście.

Syriusz dyskretnie wysunął się spod Peleryny i ruszył pędem w stronę wyjścia. Wiele osób pomyślało o tym samym i przepychało się, zeby jak najszybciej uciec. W środku musiał obowiązywać zakaz teleportacji.

\- Rissa! - syknął James - tutaj!

Dziewczyna zawahała się słysząc głos, który chyba kogoś jej przypominał.

\- James Potter - syknął jej do ucha - pamiętasz mnie?

\- Oczywiście - Rissa podążyła za jego głosem - chłopak Lilly, tak?

James poczuł jak oblewa się rumieńcem.

\- Eee, noo... nieważne. Chcemy ci pomóc, musisz stąd uciec.

\- Tak - odparła - ale muszę też dostać Wiktora Berga - przeskoczyła w kolejny cień i podpełzła do jęczącego i płaczącego mężczyzny.

\- To koniec Wiktor, pomóż mi, proszę...

Berg podniósł na nią zaczerwienione oczy.

-Myślałem, że to naprawde działa...

\- Wiem, ale pokaż mi jak zrobić antidotum, szybko!

Śmierciożercy byli chwilowo zajęci zrywaniem opasek i sprawdzeniem tożsamości w poszukiwaniu Rissy. Czarodzieje zawodzili i chowali swoje prawdziwe twarze, bojąc się zdemaskowania.

\- Weź to wspomnienie - Berg przyłożył dłoń do skroni i zaczął odłączać od niej cienką, srebrną nitkę wspomnienia.

Rissa gwałtownie zaczęła szukać fiolki w kieszeniach. Kaptur peleryny zsunął się na jej ramiona.

\- Taam! - wrzasnął Śmierciożerca i ruszył w jej stronę.

-Rissa gwałtownie przysunęła fiolkę do końca nitki, starając się jednocześnie trafić oszałamiaczem w Śmierciożercę. Chybiła.

James trafił go za to Drętwotą w środek piersi i szybko zmienił miejsce, chwilę później trafiła tam zielona wiązka światła wysłaną przez Śmierciożercę-kobietę. Druga trafiła w pierś Berga. Mężczyzna momentalnie przestał oddychać.

\- Niee! - krzyknęła Rissa. Nitka urwała się i jej część, która znajdowała się poza fiolką rozwiała się jak dym.

Dziewczyna ze złością uderzyła zaklęciem oszałamiającym, ale kobieta szybko zmieniła pozycję i wyszła z tego bez szwanku.

Syriusz starając się nie rzucać w oczy wracał w stronę Jamesa. A przynajmniej w stronę, gdzie podejrzewał, że jest James.

\- Tam nie ma wyjścia - wydyszał - są zablokowane, uciekamy... - rzucił mocnym rozpruwaczem w stronę kotary - tędy!

Materiał, szkło i odłamki futryny rozleciały się w powietrzu. James dodał do tego zaklęcie białego pyłu i wszystko pogrążyło się w mlecznej poświacie. Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Rissy i na oślep rzucili się w stronę okna. Miał nadzieję, że nie znajdują się wyżej niż na pierwszym piętrze.

\- _Compressi!_ \- zawyła Rissa na sekundę przed zderzeniem się z ziemią.

Syriusz miał wrażenie, że powietrze zgęstniało pod nim jak galareta i odbił się od ziemi żeby później boleśnie upaść na kolano kilka metrów dalej.

Jęknął, ale się podniósł.

\- Biegnij! - wrzasnęła Rissa. nadal miała na sobie cienistą pelerynę, która w pełnym słońcu sprawiała, że dziewczyna wyglądała na rozmazaną. James za to biegł w Niewidce, ale bez kaptura, co w innych okolicznościach mogło być całkiem zabawne. Syriusz ruszył za nimi.

Biegli przez kilkaset metrów, aż oddalili się od poczty. W pewnym momencie James zatrzymał się, ściągnął Pelerynę, po czym narzucił ją na całą ich trójkę. Kilkanaście sekund później na niebie pojawiła się ciemna smuga, która mogła być tylko Śmierciożercą. Wstrzymali przyspieszone oddechy, chociaż płuca paliły ich żywym ogniem.

\- Myślę, że nie dadzą nam tak łatwo uciec. Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie jest spory tłum...

\- Dworzec?

W żółwim tempie dotoczyli się do peronów dworca.

James ściągnął z nich pelerynę i pozbyli się bransoletek ze znaczków wracając do swoich poprzednich twarzy.

\- Co teraz? - zapytał James - nasz motocykl jest schowany przy samej poczcie, wątpię, żeby ktoś się nim zainteresował, ale to raczej mało bezpieczne, żeby po niego wrócić.

\- Hogwart - mruknęła Rissa.

\- Wątpię, żeby już dzisiaj kursował czerwony ekspres do Hogwartu - odparł Syriusz - to raczej okresowy środek transportu.

\- Znam pewną sztuczkę - Rissa przewiesiła swoją cienistą pelerynę przez ramię i ruszyła przejściem na kolejny peron. Długo kręciła się w okolicy budki do zdjęć, aż w końcu wydała okrzyk zadowolenia.

\- Mam - z tryumfem wskazała płytę podłogową o trochę innym kolorze niż pozostałe.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie chcę was poganiać - zaczął James - ale chyba znowu mamy kłopoty...

Na peronie pojawił się zakapturzony Śmierciożerca, zbliżał się i za chwilę mógł ich rozpoznać.

\- Ściągajcie buty - syknęła Rissa - i stańcie na tej płycie, tylko na niej!

\- Risso - zaczął Syriusz - nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy znali się aż tak...

James przyjrzał się płycie i po chwili bez dalszego zastanowienia ściągnął buty i skarpetki.

\- Rusz się Łapo! To świstoklik.

Śmierciożerca zauważył ich i puścił się biegiem w ich stronę. Rissa wyczarowała tarczę. Syriusz pozbył się butów i ścisnęli się na jednej płycie.

\- Gotowi? _Ostium Hogwart!_

Świat zawirował. Kilka chwil później odzyskał swoje kształty i poczuli podmuch świeżego, leśnego powietrza.

A potem wpadli do wody.


	7. Dyrektor

**Dyrektor**

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, nie miałam pojęcia, że świstoklik przeniesie nas nad sam środek jeziora - powtarzała Rissa po raz setny, wyciskając wodę z cienistej peleryny - przykro mi, że straciliście swoje buty...

James pokiwał głową.

\- Gdy tylko się zorientowałem, że to naprawdę działa, już chciałem powiedzieć, że to naprawdę super alternatywa dla pociągu do Hogwartu, ale po tej kąpieli zmieniam zdanie. Dobrze, że w sierpniu ta woda nie jest tak lodowata jak zwykle.

Siedzieli we troje na brzegu jeziora, susząc się w promieniach popołudniowego Słońca, zbyt zmęczeni, żeby ruszyć się z miejsca.

\- Wiktor Berg nie żyje - mruknęła Rissa.

\- Wiktor Berg zasłużył sobie na to - dodał James - wszyscy słyszeliśmy, jak przez jego wirusa zmarło mnóstwo osób.

\- Ale teraz już nikt... nikt, oprócz zapewne Voldemorta, nie ma w posiadaniu składu antidotum. A to... - wyciągnęła fiolkę z maleńką niteczką wspomnienia - to z pewnością nie zawiera wszystkiego!

\- Nie dowiemy się, póki nie sprawdzimy - odparł Syriusz podnosząc się - chodźcie, poszukamy suchych ciuchów, jedzenia i myślodsiewni. W takiej właśnie kolejności.

\- Jak to jest? - zastanawiała się Rissa - że odkąd jestem w Londynie i pakuję się w jakieś kłopoty, to wy też jesteście zawsze w pobliżu?

James zamyślił się za chwilę.

\- Właściwie... możemy to samo powiedzieć o tobie...

\- Tak, to trochę podejrzane - zawtórował Syriusz - co robiłaś na Czarnym Rynku?

\- Szukałam Berga - wysyczała - ze swoich źródeł wiem, że tam właśnie miał spotkać się z moją... z moją mamą. A co WY robiliście na Pokątnej?

\- Zakupy.

\- Czyli przypadek?

\- Dwa przypadki, tak.

Wnętrze Hogwartu, pomimo trwających wakacji wcale nie było tak opustoszałe jak mogłoby się wydawać. Przed Wielką Salą spotkali panią Ramsey, bibliotekarkę, która pomachała im wesoło. Mniej wesoło łypnął na nich Filch, który przechadzał się w okolicach trzeciego piętra. Odprowadził ich nieufnym spojrzeniem i zawrócił w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Idzie na nas nakablować - westchnął Syriusz.

\- Dumbledore z pewnością już wie, że tu jesteśmy - James wzruszył ramionami - wątpię, żeby jakikolwiek świstoklik mógł się tu pojawić bez jego wiedzy.

Stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy drzemiącej słodko i lekko pochrapującej. Syriusz zastukał w ramę.

\- Pobudka! To znowu my!

Gruba Dama podskoczyła.

\- Co... co się dzieje? Skąd się tu wzięliście?

\- Długa i zawiła historia. Wpuścisz nas?

\- Oczywiście. Hasło?

\- Eee... _Pulchritudo_? - Syriusz spróbował ostatniego hasła sprzed wakacji.

\- Nie! Ale dziękuję za komplement - mrugnęła.

\- _Aurum pilorum_ \- mruknęła Rissa.

\- No oczywiście! - zawołała Gruba Dama i odskoczyła na zawiasach.

\- Mieszkam tu od pewnego czasu - mruknęła dziewczyna przeskakując przez dziurę w portrecie - ale to nie ja wymyślam te hasła...

Syriusz i James ruszyli prosto do swojego dormitorium.

\- Spotkamy się w Wielkiej Sali - zawołała Rissa znikając na kręconych schodach prowadzących do dziewczęcych sypialni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostawiłem tu trochę ciuchów na zmianę - mruknął James - jakieś buty do quidditcha też chyba się znajdą...

Chłopcy przetrząsnęli dormitorium w poszukiwaniu czegoś na zmianę. O ile Syriusz miał kilka rzeczy pozostawionych na dnie garderoby to James musiał zadowolić się koszulą Remusa i przydługimi mugolskimi jeansami Franka Longbottoma.

Nie czekając na więcej ruszyli na dół.

Już na drugim piętrze usłyszeli podniesione głosy, dochodzące prawdopodobnie z hallu. Gdy w zamku nie było studentów dźwięki rozchodziły się w niewiarygodny sposób.

\- Pewnie Filch skarży się, że widział jak kręcimy się po zamku - mruknął James.

Po chwili rzeczywiście minął ich Filch, ale nie zwrócił na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Z zaciśniętymi ustami i wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń pomaszerował na trzecie piętro w stronę gabinetu Dyrektora, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Pół piętra dalej prawie wpadła na nich profesor McGonnagall, biegła z wypiekami na twarzy.

\- Co tu robicie? - zapytała ostrym głosem - pełnia dopiero za pięć dni, pomyliły wam się daty?

James już otworzył usta, żeby się wytłumaczyć, ale doszło do niego jak głupio zabrzmiałaby wersja ze świstoklikiem i kąpielą w jeziorze. Gorzej niż ich wszystkie dotychczasowe wymówki.

\- Profesor McGonnagall? - zza pleców kobiety wynurzył się wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o ciemnoblond włosach i jasnych oczach - trochę zależy nam na czasie...

Miał poważną twarz, na której widniało więcej zmarszczek niż jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, z tego, co zapamiętał Syriusz. Skinął mu głową, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział jak zareagować na to spotkanie.

Mężczyzna odkłonił się i ruszył w ślad Filcha w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Czy to był...?

Syriusz skinął w milczeniu głową. Podobieństwo rzeczywiście rzucało się w oczy.

\- Egon Winter.

.

.

.

Profesor Dumbledore gładząc długą, srebrną brodę, rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu za wielkim, bogato rzeźbionym, dębowym biurkiem. Uchylone, gotyckie okno wpuszczało do środka gabinetu świeże powietrze letniego wieczoru. Chwilę wcześniej skończyła się burza i wszystko było przesycone zapachem ozonu.

Jego rozmówca również delektował się aurą, oddychając głęboko z przymrużonymi oczami. Poorana zmarszczkami twarz wydawała się ciągnąć wysoko poza linię krótko ostrzyżonych włosów. Wąskie dłonie z długimi, pozornie kruchymi palcami, wsparł na kolanach unoszących się kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Mężczyzna mógł uchodzić za Tybetańczyka, zwłaszcza w niepozornym, szarym habicie, który spowijał jego drobną postać.

Drugi gość Dumbedore'a stanowił jego przeciwieństwo. Siedział niedbale z jedną stopą wspartą na kolanie, ze wzrokiem wyzywająco wbitym w dyrektora Hogwartu. Nawet siedząc wydawał się wysoki, śniady i na wskroś euroazjatycki. Tatuaże widoczne były na większości fragmentów jego ciała nieosłoniętych przez ubranie. Czarne, sztywne włosy, ułożone w irokeza dodawały mu jeszcze więcej buntowniczości. Jego ruchy były za to bardzo płynne, precyzyjne i pozbawione gwałtowności jak u skradającego się drapieżnika. Natomiast wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie potęgowały wrażenie, że tym drapieżnikiem bez wątpienia jest.

Iga Moto mistrz medytacji i sztuk walki, starszy niż jakikolwiek inny śmiertelnik oraz Lee Dardarov jego ostatni uczeń.

\- Jak często używacie tej... _telerotacji_ do przemieszczania się? - zagaił Lee - wydaje się całkiem wygodnym środkiem transportu.

Mężczyzna miał śpiewny akcent, typowy dla mieszkańców Wschodu, którzy obcego języka uczyli się raczej późno. Niektóre wyrazy brzmiały w jego ustach dość topornie, jakby miały groźny i mroczny sens ukryty pod pozornie niewinnym znaczeniem. W przeciwieństwie do swojego mistrza, nigdy nie był zwolennikiem medytacji, którą celebrował Iga Moto i w czasie, gdy mistrz lewitując w powietrzu oddawał się tej praktyce, jego uczeń zaczynał się lekko nudzić.

\- W ostatnich czasach teleportacja jest jedną z najbezpieczniejszych form podróży - odparł Dumbledore - od czasu, gdy sieć Fiuu została częściowo przejęta, już niewielu czarodziejów ufa podróżom przez kominki... Miotły zawsze są alternatywą, ale taka podróż trwa dużo dłużej. Oprócz teleportacji często używamy świstoklików, ale one z kolei mogą być zastosowane jedynie do miejsc, w których twórca świstoklika już kiedyś był.

\- Czyli tele..portacja odbywa się w czasie rzeczywistym? W jednej sekundzie jesteśmy w świątyni Lhasa, jest wczesny świt, a w kolejnej znajdujemy się siedem stref czasowych na zachód i delektujemy się wieczornym, świeżym, angielskim powietrzem.

Iga Moto uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc jak wielu obcojęzycznych przysłówków użył jego uczeń. Nauka języków zdecydowanie nie należała do jego ulubionych aktywności, ale bardzo się starał.

\- Może to potrwać więcej niż sekundę - Dumbledore podrapał się po brodzie - myślę, że nasza dzisiejsza podróż trwała nawet pół minuty. Teleportowanie na większe odległości wymaga wytyczenia optymalizacji trasy i mikroprzystanków... to takie ogólnie przyjęte na całym świecie obszary, w których działa półsekundowa rezerwacja miejsca, w którym można nanieść poprawki i przygotować się do kolejnego skoku. Trzeba też uważać, żeby nasza teleportacja nie zakłóciła urządzeń mugolskich takich jak radary, to może porządnie namieszać w ichniejszym transporcie lotniczym.

\- Czy tylko czarodzieje mogą używać teleportacji?

\- Było kilka przypadków historycznych, gdzie niemagiczni nauczyli się stosowania tej sztuki. Jest kilka ksiąg opisujących przypadek pewnej pary przyjaciół: czarodzieja i mugola. Przyjaciel nauczył swojego niemagicznego druha korzystania z kilku zaklęć, a także sztuki teleportacji.

\- Mario Seli jest wielkim fanem tego przypadku - wtrącił Iga Moto przeciągając się jak kot, po zakończonej medytacji, co wyglądało dość przerażająco biorąc pod uwagę kruchą, wręcz papierową posturę mistrza - według niego potwierdza to Teorię Migracji Magii.

\- Według Teorii Migracji Magii uzdolnienia magiczne nie są darem wrodzonym, ale nabytym - wyjaśnił Dumbledore, kierując swoje słowa w stronę Lee - gdybyś chciał dowiedzieć się więcej to zachęcam do wizyty w naszej bibliotece. W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych można odnaleźć księgę, która zbiera teorie i przypadki z tym związane.

\- W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych?

Dumbledore skinął głową.

\- Kilku studentów wywodzących się ze starych i szanowanych rodów powzięło sobie kiedyś za punkt honoru zniszczenie księgi, w której zapisane są takie... herezje. Przedstawiciele najstarszych i najznamienitszych rodów czarodziejskich nie są zwolennikami teorii, według której ich potencjał magiczny może być równy byle goblinowi lub czarodziejom z niemagicznych rodzin. To trochę podważa ich renomę... Dlatego profesor McGonnagall zabezpieczyła tą księgę.

Iga Moto i jego uczeń pokiwali ze zrozumieniem.

Dumbledore zamilkł na chwilę, w zamyśleniu gładząc pióra feniksa Fawkesa, który spokojnie drzemał na drążku przymocowanym do skraju biurka.

-Pewnie doszły już do was wieści o śmierci Erynii?

Obaj goście przytaknęli.

\- Kilka godzin przed twoim przybyciem, w Lhasie pojawił się Mario. Nie podał zbyt wielu szczegółów. Pogrążył się w żałobie, a my to uszanowaliśmy. Spodziewałem się jednak, że ktoś zjawi się za nim. I miałem rację.

Dumbledore oparł łokcie na blacie i typowym dla siebie gestem złączył opuszki, tworząc piramidę z kościstych palców.

\- Nie chciałem was kłopotać. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli zachowamy odpowiednie środki ostrożności to uda nam się wyciszyć całe zamieszanie. Niestety ostatnie zamieszki na Pokątnej i dzisiejsza awantura z Wiktorem Bergiem... to musiało rozzłościć Voldemorta.

\- W afekcie podejmujemy decyzje dyktowane emocjami. Można to wykorzystać dla naszych celów.

\- Taką też mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy w działaniach Czarnego Pana wystarczającą lukę...

\- Przepraszam, ze przerwę - wtrącił Lee - ale co się właściwie stało?

Iga Moto uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Niecierpliwość jego ucznia mimo, ze już mocno utemperowana, nadal stanowiła nieodłączną cechę jego charakteru.

\- Rissandra Winter próbowała dzisiaj wykraść recepturę antidotum Berga. Voldemort najprawdopodobniej wściekł się, że udało jej się wymknąć bez szwanku. Skupił, więc swój gniew tam, gdzie mógł.. Musiał wcześniej już znać lokalizację, gdzie ukryliśmy dziewczynkę... podejrzewam, że czarodziej, który był odpowiedzialny za jej bezpieczeństwo też z nim współpracował od jakiegoś czasu... Porwał ją i wysłał do nas żądanie.

\- Porwał... córeczkę Erynii?

\- Tak, Izzy... Ma dziewięć lat.

\- Egon Winter musi być wściekły. To jego oczko w głowie.

\- Lord Winter był tu kilka godzin temu. Oświadczył, że jest gotowy na wymianę.

\- Świetnie - odparł Lee - nigdy go nie lubiłem. Jak dla mnie to nawet lepiej, pozbędziemy się tego bufona i wymienimy go na małą Izzy. Rozumiem, że mam zająć się ochroną tej imprezy?

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

\- Voldemorta nie interesuje wymiana na lorda Wintera - domyślił się Iga Moto - jego interesuje pierworodna córka. Rissa.

Dyrektor Hogwartu skinął.

\- Zgodnie z Prawem Dziedziczenia Magii - ciągnął Iga Moto - pierworodne dziecko dziedziczy rdzeń najsilniejszej mocy przekazanej przez rodziców. Lord Voldemort chciał dostać magię Northfangów, czyli magię Erynii. Odkąd ona nie żyje to Rissa jest według niego następna w kolejce.

\- Więc nie możemy się zgodzić! - zapalił się Lee - nie możemy doprowadzić do tego, żeby Voldemort miał wszytkie... wszystko, na czym mu zależy!

Dumbledore zapatrzył się gdzieś w przestrzeń.

\- Liczymy na to, że pomyśli właśnie w ten sposób. Voldemort nie wie, ze właśnie w tym momencie ma wszystkie karty w ręku... To Isabella dysponuje dziedzictwem Northfangu, Rissa odziedziczyła je w stosunkowo niewielkim stopniu.

Obaj goście Dumbedore'a wyglądali na zdziwionych.

\- To kłóci się z Prawem Dziedziczenia Magii.

\- Tylko pozornie - odparł dyrektor - ale mam nadzieję, ze to zmyli Czarnego Pana. Musimy odzyskać tą dziewczynkę jak najszybciej. Jeżeli będzie próbował wyciągać informację od dziewięciolatki to w końcu się zorientuje, że wszystko, czego szuka ma pod samym nosem.

\- A co z Rissą?

\- Tutaj właśnie będę potrzebował waszej pomocy.

.

.

.

\- Wysłałem sowę do rodziców - James bez entuzjazmu klapnął na ławę w Wielkiej Sali. Oprócz nich i paru leniwie unoszących się w powietrzu duchów była zupełnie pusta - ekspresową, powinni ją dostać za godzinę. Napisałem, że zostaniemy do pełni w Hogwarcie.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci o przyjęciu, na którym uciekłem z domu?

James przytaknął.

\- Podsłuchałem wtedy rozmowę Wintera z moim ojcem... Winter nie wydaje się jakby oponował przeciwko polityce Czarnego Pana. I chyba jest zamieszany w sprawę Northfangu.

James zrobił wielkie oczy. Po czym zamyślił się.

\- W pociągu z Hogwartu, miesiąc temu, Frank wspominał coś, co mi nie pasowało do tej całej historii Northfangów... Tylko teraz nie jestem w stanie sobie tego przypomnieć... Co może łączyć z tym Wintera?

\- Rissa mogłaby rzucić na to trochę światła - dodał Syriusz.

Widelec trzymany przez Jamesa z głośnym brzękiem uderzył w talerz. Wiadomą rzeczą było, że kobiety potrzebują mnóstwo czasu na uzupełnianie garderoby, ale powinna się z nimi spotkać dobrą godzinę temu.

\- O nie...

Wybiegli z Wielkiej Sali i rzucili się w stronę schodów. Zdyszani dobiegli na siódme piętro. Przerażona Gruba Dama odskoczyła z zawiasów, bojąc się, że ja stratują. Pokój wspólny był pogrążony w półmroku i cichy.

\- Risso?!

Odpowiedziała im cisza. Jedynie zza otwartego okna dochodziły odgłosy nocnych zwierząt budzących się do życia w Zakazanym Lesie.

\- Odeszła - powiedziała cicho Gruba Dama swoim cienkim głosem - spieszyła się. Zostawiła wam list, tam, na kominku.

Syriusz podszedł do kominka. Kilka kolorowych iskier, które migotały w tym miejscu rozwiały się, gdy chłopiec podszedł bliżej. Szklana fiolka z cienką niteczką wspomnienia leżała na kawałku pergaminu, na którym eleganckim pismem skreślone były w pośpiechu dwa króciutkie zdania.

 _James, Syriuszu,_

 _Proszę, zaopiekujcie się tym wspomnieniem._

 _Mam nadzieję, ze niedługo znów Was zobaczę._

 _Rissa_

\- Nie no, nie wierzę… - mruknął James ze zniechęceniem – ona jest nawet bardziej bezmyślna i nierozsądna niż my…

.

.

.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie mieli całej biblioteki dla siebie. No może z wyjątkiem kilku nieudanych randek w bibliotece, na które Syriusz zabierał dziewczyny pod osłoną nocy i Peleryny Niewidki. Ale to nie było tak… _legalne_.

Pani Ramsey, bibliotekarka nie zwracała na nich najmniejszej uwagi, co było jeszcze bardziej egzotyczne. Obaj świetnie pamiętali niezliczone przypadki, kiedy dobroduszna kobieta potrafiła utemperować nawet najbardziej hałaśliwych psotników. Chłopcy darzyli ją sporym szacunkiem.

Wieczór powoli przechodził w noc i nawet powietrze w bibliotece, zazwyczaj zatęchłe i pełne kurzu nabrało rześkości oraz zapachu lasu i wody. Syriusza naszła nagle myśl, że gdyby tak wyglądały jego warunki nauki to poświęcałby jej o wiele więcej czasu.

Cały dębowy stół usytuowany w środku czytelni zajmowały dowody. Można by pomyśleć, że rozrzucone książki, skrawki pomazanego pergaminu i rozrzucone w nieładzie karty z talii do gry w klasycznego Durnia to kompletny chaos, ale krył się pod tym kontrolowany, genialny schemat. Co najmniej _genialny_ w mniemaniu Jamesa i Syriusza.

James właśnie ostrożnie postawił ciężką myślodsiewni na wolnym skrawku stołu.

\- Skąd to masz? – Syriusz uniósł głowę znad 38-go tomu _Genealogii Rodów Magicznych_ i zmierzył krytycznie ciężkie, obdrapane naczynie, tak niepodobne do eleganckich, secesyjnych myślodsiewni jego ojca.

\- Z gabinetu profesora Binnsa

\- Ukradłeś myślodsiewnię profesorowi Binnsowi?

\- _Pożyczyłem_. Chciałem nawet grzecznie poprosić, ale był w trakcie jednej ze swoich niekończących się drzemek… Zostawiłem mu kartkę.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do kontynuacji lektury. James ostrożnie otworzył fiolkę, którą zostawiła im Rissa jakby bał się, że mała nitka wspomnienia ucieknie. Powoli wlał zawartość do płytkiego naczynia. Powierzchnia zafalowała i wzburzyła się zwiększając kilkukrotnie swoją objętość, po czym wygładziła się i przybrała matowy, mleczny kolor.

\- Gotowy?

Syriusz skinął głową. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę pani Ramsey, ale kobieta wydawała się zatopiona w lekturze jakiejś książki. Sądząc po okładce należącej raczej do jednych z romansów z Esów Floresów niż w książce naukowej. Przysunął sobie krzesło i pochylił nad myślodsiewnią.

\- Na trzy.

James zajął taką samą pozycję po drugiej stronie.

\- Trzy!

Eleonora Ramsey westchnęła i rzuciła uzbrojonym w grube okulary okiem w stronę dwóch chłopców, ale jedyne, co mogła z tej odległości dostrzec to dwie ciemnowłose głowy, jedna ostrzyżona na krótko, druga z burzą włosów spoczywające spokojnie na stole obok ich właścicieli, ubranych jak mugole i ewidentnie zmęczonych.

\- Biedne dzieci – westchnęła – za moich czasów nie zmuszali do nauki w wakacje – i powróciła do przerwanej lektury.

Z początku nie widzieli nic. Otoczyła ich głęboka ciemność. Potem pojawiło się uczucie spadania. Bezcielesnego spadania, jakby płynęli coraz szybciej w dół jednocześnie nie czując żadnych oporów powietrza. Po chwili na samym dole pojawił się obraz, prostokąt pomieszczenia, jakby patrzono na nie z góry. James i Syriusz poczuli hamowanie i miękko wylądowali na szpitalnej wykładzinie.

\- To chyba Szpital Świętego Munga – mruknął James – wylądowałem tu, jak byłem mały.

Pomieszczenie, a raczej gabinet, był urządzony ascetycznie i bez dbałości o detale. Małe okno wychodziło na ponurą londyńską uliczkę. Była późna jesień i deszcz zacinał o parapet.

Syriusz wskazał na wąskie biurko zawalone stosem notatek i zabrudzonych filiżanek po kawie.

\- Gabinet Berga.

Pozłacana tabliczka głosiła, że biurko należy do doktora Wiktora Wilhelma Berga specjalisty w dziedzinie neuromagii i hipnotyki.

James gorączkowym wzrokiem wodził po gabinecie starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów.

-Myślisz, że możemy wyjść z tego pomieszczenia? – zapytał przyjaciela.

\- Nie, to wspomnienie, będziemy mogli widzieć tylko to, co Berg…

Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i wszedł Wiktor Berg w towarzystwie smukłej i ładnej czarownicy, oboje chichotali i wyglądali na bardzo z siebie zadowolonych.

\- Amelio, widziałaś ich miny! – czarownica pisnęła, gdy Berg chwycił ją w pasie, uniósł i okręcił dookoła własnej osi – myślałem, że wyjdą z siebie! Jestem z ciebie taki dumny!

Kobieta zarumieniła się z zadowolenia.

\- To w dużej mierze twoja zasługa, gdybyś nie pomógł mi przygotować się do tego egzaminu w życiu nie odpowiedziałabym na pytania starego profesora Rikjanusa.

\- Trzeba to uczcić! – Berg zakręcił się jak wrzeciono i przez chwilę z namysłem patrzył na niską gablotkę w rogu – tak… Radyjskie wytrawne! – wykonał skomplikowany gest nad gablotką i jedne z drzwiczek uchyliły się ze skrzypnięciem – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że będziesz ze mną pracowała… W końcu ktoś, kto tak samo jak ja zapali się do moich projektów.

\- Do naszych projektów – poprawiła Amelia wdzięcznie przyjmując kieliszek wina. Jej wzrok pobiegł w kierunku gabloty w kącie, na którem spoczywała otwarta księga. Spoważniała na chwilę – Wiktorze… Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Śmiało, moja droga.

\- Czy myślałeś o tym, jak niebezpieczne może być wykorzystanie Niszczycielki? Chodzi mi o to… och, wiem, że z pewnością tak, ale nie wyobrażam sobie testowania tego na… ludziach.

Berg zrobił zamyśloną minę.

\- Nie martw się o to. Jest mnóstwo okropnych ludzi, którzy zasługują na los gorszy od śmierci. My nawet damy im możliwość wniesienia czegoś do nauki. Dzięki nam, będą mogli odkupić część swoich win..

\- I przy tym umrzeć – dodała smutno Amelia.

\- Niekoniecznie… - Berg podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Co masz na myśli?- dziewczyna uniosła na niego spojrzenie z iskrą nadziei.

\- Widzisz, nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy, miałaś ostatnio tyle nauki do egzaminów… Wydaje mi się… wydaje mi się, że znalazłem antidotum na efekty Niszczycielki… - Berg skinął w kierunku księgi – myślę, że już wiem…

\- Wiktorze! To by było wspaniałe! Opowiedz mi! Opowiedz mi wszystko!

Obraz gabinetu zachwiał się jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła uderzyła w niego z zewnątrz.

\- To chyba zaburzenie wspomnienia – mruknął James – patrz!

Obraz powoli ciemniał, a podekscytowany głos Amelii stawał się coraz cichszy.

Powoli, jak we śnie Syriusz zdołał jeszcze dotrzeć do księgi spoczywającej w kącie. Pergamin był pokryty drobnym, mało czytelnym pismem i kilkoma diagramami. Czyżby to była właśnie receptura na antidotum Berga?

Połączenie się urwało i zapadła ciemność. Tym razem nie lecieli do góry tak jak się spodziewali, po prostu ocknęli się z głowami zanurzonymi w mlecznobiałej mgle, która była ostatnim wspomnieniem Berga.

Syriusz głośno zaczerpnął powietrza i z radością zorientował się, że w bibliotece nadal panuje późny, ciepły, letni wieczór.

\- Cholera, nic mi to nie mówi… - James podrapał się w głowę.

\- Tam w środku była księga… podejrzewam, że na niej została zapisana receptura. Musimy ją skopiować.

\- Raczej nie zabierzesz tam kartki pergaminu i pióra, prawda?

\- Raczej nie… Będziemy musieli zrobić kila wycieczek do tego wspomnienia. Zapamiętamy ile się da, a potem to zapiszemy, aż zbierzemy wszystko.

\- To potrwa wieki.

\- Ja skopiuję diagramy, Ty masz lepszą pamięć do tekstu – zaproponował Syriusz – a na koniec skontrolujemy się nawzajem.

James westchnął. Syriusz gorączkowo przerzucał papiery, szukając wolnego skrawka papieru.

\- Pokój wyglądał tak – naskrobał prostokąt i zaznaczył na nim poszczególne elementy – okno wychodziło na… Myślisz, że to miejsce jeszcze istnieje?

\- Bardziej zastanawiam się nad tą dziewczyną…

\- Amelia. I profesor Rikjanus, myślę, że o nim możemy akurat znaleźć coś w bibliotece – Syriusz zanotował nazwisko i ruszył w stronę jednego z odleglejszych regałów, gdzie podejrzewał znaleźć książki związane z historią medycyny magicznej.

James uzupełnił szkic o kilka detali.

\- Ok, wracam tam ponownie – przygotował sobie pióro i pergamin, żeby zanotować to, co zapamięta i ponownie zanurzył się we wspomnieniu.

Syriusz w tym czasie przeglądał kolejne tytuły na kolejnych regałach.

\- Dobry wieczór – obcobrzmiący męski głos rozległ się niespodziewanie w ciszy biblioteki. Syriusz automatycznie, z przyzwyczajenia zastygł w bezruchu i wsunął się głębiej w cień regału. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że przecież nie robi nic nielegalnego i ma (tym razem) pełne prawo znajdować się w tym miejscu.

Pani Ramsey również, podskoczyła jak oparzona na dźwięk lekko egzotycznego, acz uprzejmego głosu mężczyzny. Najwidoczniej nie spodziewała się kolejnych gości w bibliotece.

Szybko poszukała okularów i skupiła się na przybyszu.

Irokez, tatuaże i lekko skośne oczy tworzyły bardzo barwną postać.

\- Profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że znalazłbym... że mogę znaleźć... że... znajdę tu.. tę księgę

Bibliotekarka odniosła wrażenie, że mężczyzna bardzo intensywnie stara się opanować obcy język i nadal ma problemy z niektórymi wyrażeniami. Nie wyglądał na mola książkowego. Zwłaszcza z taką zupełnie nie-angielską opalenizną. Podreptała do regałów znajdujących się w samym rogu, tuż za jej biurkiem.

\- Tylko proszę ją oddać w przeciągu miesiąca - zaznaczyła - _Teoria Migracji Magii_ to jedna z naszych najrzadszych i najbardziej wartościowych ksiąg.

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się – miłego wieczoru.

Syriusz poczekał aż egzotyczny przybysz odejdzie i sam podszedł do pani Ramsey.

\- Przepraszam, zastanawiam się właśnie…

Bibliotekarka podskoczyła jak oparzona.

\- Święty Mungu! Przestraszyłeś mnie chłopcze! Czemu się tak skradasz? I co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – dodała już bardziej podejrzliwie.

Syriusz nie dał się zbić z tropu.

\- Chodzi właśnie o Świętego Munga, szukam tomów o historii szpitala.

Kobieta machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Regał 16, pozycje na środkowych półkach… Cóż za tłok. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby dzieciaki uczyły się w wakacje. I jeszcze ci ludzie Dumbledore'a…

Syriusz, który był już w połowie drogi do regału 16 zatrzymał się z rozmysłem.

\- Ludzie Dumbledore'a?

\- Ciągle się kręcą po zamku… - mruknęła bibliotekarka – a to jakąś książkę by chcieli, a to uprawnienia do zakazanych działów, doprawdy podejrzane. A dzisiaj to już przesadzili, ciągle ten Tybetańczyk, albo ten jego uczeń, cudak z irokezem… Aczkolwiek jest całkiem uroczy… Oni nawet nie są czarodziejami! - pani Ramsey ziewnęła – koniec mojej pracy na dzisiaj! Nie siedźcie tu długo!

Od stołu z czytelni dał się słyszeć odgłos gwałtownego łapania powietrza, jakby James właśnie wypłynął na powierzchnię po kilku minutach pod wodą. Chwilę później rozległo się szybkie skrobanie pióra po pergaminie.

\- Nie uwierzysz, kogo widziałem.

\- Tutaj? W bibliotece? Nie wiem… Skrzata z naszą kolacją?

\- Nie! Lee Dardarov!

\- Szkoda, głodny jestem…- James zmarszczył brwi – COOO?! Kiedy, jak to?!

\- Przed chwilą, przynajmniej podejrzewam, że to on. Jest gościem Dumbledore'a.

\- Lee Dardarov, mistrz wojennej sztuki niemagicznej i Strażnik Wielkiej Bramy?! Muszę dostać autograf!

\- Skup się, jak myślisz, co on tu robi?

\- Eeee…

\- Po co Dumbledore sprowadza w tym samym dniu do Hogwartu Egona Wintera, tybetańskiego mistrza i Strażnika Wielkiej Bramy?

James zmarszczył czoło, jakby naprawdę starał się coś sobie przypomnieć. Syknął z irytacją.

\- Mam niejasne przeczucie, że ktoś mi kiedyś mówił o Bramie i Northfangu, ale nie jestem w stanie sobie tego teraz przypomnieć. Mamy za mało wiedzy Syriuszu! – wskazał na papiery i księgi na stole – to skojarzenie faktów zajmie nam wieki!

Syriusz powoli skinął głową.

\- Zgadzam się. Dlatego pójdziemy na skróty. A raczej na… przeszpiegi.

Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się powoli psotny uśmiech.

\- Jeśli nas złapią będziemy mieć kłopoty.

\- Jakaś część mnie mówi mi, że to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – odparł Syriusz i podniósł z pustego krzesła obok srebrzystą Pelerynę Niewidkę i zarzucił ją na ramiona.


	8. Odpowiedzi i nowe pytania

**Odpowiedzi i nowe pytania**

Mapa Huncwotów była według Jamesa najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką udało im się zrobić. Właściwie to dzięki niej udało im się zaliczyć Zaklęcia u Flitwicka na tak wysokie oceny. Połączenie zaklęć lokalizujących, tropiących i identyfikujących oraz skompresowanie ich na jednym arkuszu pergaminu zabrało im prawie cztery lata. Do tego dochodziła znajomość planu zamku.

Tu przyszła im z pomocą _Historia Hogwartu_ , książka zdecydowanie pogardzana przez czarodziei czystej krwi, ze względu na zawartość dość oczywistych informacji, za to ukochana przez studentów z rodzin niemagicznych, którzy dzięki niej mogli na początku nauki odnaleźć się w nowym, jakże odmiennym miejscu. _Historia Hogwartu_ często wspomagała się ilustracjami i planami, które na przestrzeni wieków ulegały zmianie. Niektóre części zamku zostawały rozbudowane, dobudowane, stare bywały burzone, niektóre z nich zaginęły, po czym zostały odnalezione i ponownie ukryte. James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter zgromadzili i skopiowali 116 planów różnych części zamku korzystając jedynie z _Historii Hogwartu_. A to był dopiero początek.

Aktualne plany zamku były zamknięte w gabinecie dyrektora i szanse na ich skopiowanie równały się okrąglutkiemu zeru. Chłopcy, co prawda często wykazywali się graniczącą z głupotą brawurą (jak i samą głupotą), ale nigdy nie wpadli na pomysł, żeby włamać się do prywatnego gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Tajemnicą poliszynela był jednak fakt, że plany zamku są również w posiadaniu woźnego Filcha. Tutaj już nie mieli skrupułów. Podsumowanie, które stworzył Remus wykazywało, że w ciągu czterech lat tworzenia i udoskonalania Mapy Huncwotów Gryffindor stracił przez nich 1145 punktów i odbyli łącznie 27 szlabanów. Ostatecznie jednak zdobyli i skopiowali plany Filcha, dodając je do swoich, wcześniej zebranych informacji.

Korytarze Hogwartu były nocą skąpo oświetlone unoszącymi się w powietrzu grupkami świec. Efektem tego było mnóstwo zacienionych zakamarków, idealnych do knucia w nich niecnych planów. W jednym z takich właśnie miejsc James i Syriusz pochylali się nad mapą, która pokazywała, co się działo na trzecim piętrze.

\- A nie mówiłem! – syknął Syriusz – to Lee Dardarov! A tu.. spójrz!

\- Iga Moto! – Jamesowi opadła szczęka – zawsze chciałem go zobaczyć na żywo.

\- Nie wiem, czy uda nam się dostać do gabinetu Dumbledore'a – zasępił się Syriusz – tam się nie da dostać niezauważonym, nawet w Pelerynie Niewidce.

\- Muszą się w końcu gdzieś ruszyć – James zamyślił się – na przykład coś zjeść, albo nie wiem…

\- Slughorn wydaje się znudzony, patrz jak chodzi po gabinecie, założę się, że tylko marzy o przekąsce i szuka pretekstu, żeby się wymknąć.

James zachichotał ponuro.

\- McGonnagall też krąży niespokojnie…

\- Cholera Filch idzie w naszą stronę – Syriusz zawarczał w bardzo psi sposób i szybko narzucił na nich Pelerynę Niewidkę.

Po chwili zza rogu wyleciał najpierw kruk i przysiadł na świeczniku kilka metrów od nich wbijając małe oczka w miejsce, gdzie stali, a później Filch mruczący coś pod nosem. Minął ich nie zauważając nic podejrzanego, ale ptaszysko nadal siedziało i gapiło się prosto na nich.

\- Jakim sposobem ta kreatura nas widzi? – syknął James Syriuszowi do ucha najciszej jak tylko mógł.

\- Może twoja peleryna nie działa na zwierzęta? – równie cicho odpowiedział Syriusz.

James wydał ciche prychnięcie pełne irytacji.

\- Moja peleryna jest najlepszą Peleryną Niewidką, jaka istnieje – wyszeptał z przekonaniem.

\- Skąd ta pewność? Testowałeś inne?

Kruk zaskrzeczał i obaj natychmiast umilkli.

\- Kranciu, chodźże już! – zawołał Filch z końca korytarza używając tonu tak czułego, jakiego można używać jedynie wobec ulubionego, puchatego i słodkiego zwierzątka. Kruk zatrzepotał skrzydłami i niechętnie odfrunął w stronę swojego pana.

\- McGonnagall wychodzi z gabinetu Dumbledore'a! – James wypadł spod peleryny wskazując punkcik poruszający się po mapie – a za nią Slughorn, chodźmy, może uda nam się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Częściowo biegnąc, częściowo skradając się pod peleryną ruszyli na trzecie piętro pod gabinet dyrektora. Przedostatnim zakrętem zatrzymali się i ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza rogu.

Profesor McGonnagall wyglądała blado i jeszcze bardziej surowo niż zwykle. Jej wyraziste kości policzkowe rzucały cień na lekko zapadnięte policzki. Profesor Slughorn zazwyczaj przypominał aparycją dobrego, poczciwego wujka, ze swoją zaokrągloną sylwetką i rubasznymi manierami, dziś jednak wyglądał na żywo zatroskanego i poruszonego. Zamiast skierować się na górę, gdzie na wyższych piętrach znajdowały się ich gabinety, ruszyli na dół, do Wielkiej Sali.

James trochę niezgrabnie trącił zbroję, która wydała niezbyt głośny, głuchy dźwięk.

Profesor McGonnagall odwróciła się błyskawicznie z różdżką gotową do ataku z gracją i szybkością zupełnie niepasującą do jej wieku.

\- Kto tam jest?! Pokaż się! – zawołała w ich kierunku.

Chłopcy znieruchomieli modląc się w duchu, żeby żadna z ich stóp nie wystawała spod peleryny.

\- Spokojnie Minerwo – Slughorn położył jej rękę na ramieniu – to pewnie to ptaszysko Filcha albo jakaś zabłąkana mysz.

McGonnagall w bardzo koci sposób zmarszczyła noc, gdy wspomniał o myszy i po chwili opuściła różdżkę.

\- Masz rację Horacy – odparła głośno – moje nerwy są w strzępach. Odwróciła się powoli, ostatnim spojrzeniem omiatając korytarz.

\- Dureń! – mruknął Syriusz, gdy już odważyli się wypuścić powietrze.

\- Nie tylko twoje – mówił Slughorn – ja sam czuję się wykończony. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, po co nam to wszystko… Myślę, że Dumbledore bierze na siebie za dużo. Nie mam osobiście nic do tej dziewczyny, ale nie da się ukryć, że mamy przez nią same kłopoty, nie uważasz?

Minerwa McGonnagall przez chwilę nie odzywała się ani słowem.

\- Ufam Albusowi – odparła w końcu – nawet, jeżeli tymczasowo mamy dodatkową pracę, to jestem przekonana, że Albus robi to, co słuszne.

Slughorn zmarszczył nos.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście, ale zauważ, że to się odbija na nas..

\- Och Horacy, potraktuj to jak przygodę!

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię przygód…

\- Tak wiem, nie lubisz przygód odkąd na czwartym roku Baltazar Barnaby namówił cię, żebyście poszukali jabłek mądrości w Zakazanym Lesie…

\- A żebyś wiedziała! Do tej pory nie zbliżam się na bliżej niż sto stóp od tego przeklętego lasu! To było okropne! Myślałem, że nigdy nie uda mi się wrócić.

\- Horacy… Jabłoń rośnie dosłownie dwadzieścia stóp w głąb lasu… Nawet pierwszoroczni nie mają oporów, żeby się tam wymykać…

\- No i te jabłka wcale nie dodawały mądrości, rzekłbym, że były całkiem ordynarne. A te nocne odgłosy… Brrr!

\- Z tego, co pamiętam było słoneczne popołudnie…

\- Och Minerwo! Ty zawsze byłaś taka odważna, z twojego punktu widzenia to wygląda zupełnie inaczej! Z resztą sam pamiętam twoje przygody, czasami mam wrażenie, że specjalnie rozdajesz swoim Gryfonom tyle szlabanów, bo przypominają ci stare, dobre czasy.

James przysiągłby, że profesor McGonnagall uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem. Po chwili jednak uznał, że mu się przewidziało i to musiała być gra świateł.

\- To nieprawda – odrzekła nauczycielka z wręcz dziewczęcym przekąsem puszczając oko – rozdaję im tyle szlabanów, żeby się nie domyślili, jak bardzo ich kocham i nie stracili do mnie szacunku.

Horacy zarechotał. Po chwili jednak znowu spoważniał.

\- Podsumowując, jeżeli chodzi o mnie to nie dam się wciągnąć w takie… _przygody_. Postaram się, ale nie będę biegał za Voldemortem, żeby odbić tę dziewczynę! Sama się w to wpakowała. Z własnej woli. Słyszałaś jak mówiła, że to nie ona, tylko jej siostra jest _KLUCZOWA_. Skoro, więc mamy już tę małą, to ta druga nie jest… - zamilkł widząc iskry w oczach McGonnagall – Minerwo… ja…

\- Czy wiesz, co Voldemort zrobi z Rissą, gdy dowie się, że nie jest mu potrzebna? Jeżeli myślisz, ze ją zabije, to grubo się mylisz. On nie wybaczy, że zrobiliśmy z niego głupca. Będzie ją torturował tak długo, aż…

Syriusz nawet nie poczuł, jak Peleryna Niewidka zsuwa mu się z ramion, za to usłyszał jak James gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- Wiedziałem, że to wy – głos Filcha rozległ się znikąd jakby woźny przed chwilą teleportował się za posągiem Murtaga Trzeciego.

Pół sekundy później McGonnagall już celowała w nich różdżką, a na jej twarzy malował się zwyczajowy zacięty wyraz surowej nauczycielki.

\- Black i Potter! – zimno w jej głosie przyprawiało o gęsią skórkę.

\- Widziałeś? – szepnął James wskazując na miejsce, w którym pojawił się woźny – tam musi być jakieś tajemne przejście, które przeoczyliśmy – Syriusz szturchnął go w bok.

– Na brodę Merlina – mruknął Slughorn – czy moja drzemka trwała tak długo, ze przespałem początek roku szkolnego? Co wy tu robicie chłopcy?

Bystremu spojrzeniu profesor McGonnagall nie umknęła Peleryna Niewidka zwisająca z ramienia Jamesa i Mapa Huncwotów, którą Syriusz starał się dyskretnie wepchnąć do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Nauczycielka westchnęła dramatycznie. Ku ich wielkiemu zdziwieniu przemówiła tym razem wręcz łagodnie.

\- Powinniśmy wam wcześniej wyjaśnić… W końcu razem się wpakowaliście w tę aferę na Czarnym Rynku Wspomnień… Ale naprawdę nikt nie miał czasu, żeby wam powiedzieć.

\- To prawda? – zapytał Syriusz – oddaliście ją Voldemortowi jak…

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała McGonnagall szybko – I nie waż się do mnie mówić takim tonem! To nie była decyzja nikogo z nas. Tak zdecydowali Winterowie.

\- Pani profesor ma na myśli Egona Wintera, tak? Nie wiem, jakie macie podstawy, żeby mu ufać, ale ja wiem swoje! Słyszałem, jak się opowiada za Czarnym Panem… a przynajmniej jak nie miał nic przeciwko jego polityce!

\- Dość! – McGonnagall zacisnęła usta – Horacy, zajmę się moimi podopiecznymi, zobaczymy się jutro… A wy idziecie ze mną! Panu też dziękuję Filch!

Woźny miał minę jakby właśnie odwołano Boże Narodzenie. Jamesowi przez chwilę nawet zrobiło się go żal.

Dumbledore pomimo późnej pory nadal pochylał się nad grubą księgą. Jasne oczy dyrektora poruszały się szybko za szkłami okularów połówek. Powoli oderwał się od lektury i niespiesznie zamknął księgę wzniecając obłoczek kurzu.

\- Podsłuchali mnie i Horacego, gdy wracaliśmy do swoich gabinetów – wyjaśniła nauczycielka – obawiam się, że mogli to błędnie zinterpretować…

\- Dziękuję Minervo – dyrektor wskazał chłopcom dwa fotele ustawione naprzeciwko jego biurka – poradzimy sobie, odpocznij trochę, proszę, skorzystajmy z tych chwil spokoju, póki możemy…

McGonnagall skinęła głową.

\- Dziękuję Albusie, to rzeczywiście dobry pomysł… Co do naszych planów..?

\- Nic się nie zmieniło – zapewnił stanowczo dyrektor.

Pani profesor skinęła i szybko opuściła gabinet. Przez chwilę panowała cisza przerywana pohukiwaniem sów żerujących na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Obawiam się, że powinienem z wami już wcześniej porozmawiać i wytłumaczyć kilka kwestii – zaczął Dumbledore – żeby oszczędzić wam poszukiwań odpowiedzi na własną rękę.

\- I tak chyba jesteśmy w tym całkiem nieźli… - mruknął cicho James.

\- Wydaj mi się, że znowu znaleźliście się w niewłaściwym miejscu i w niewłaściwym czasie. Przyciągacie tajemnicze, podejrzane lub niebezpieczne historie jak kremówki przyciągają profesora Slughorna. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie znaleźliście się w posiadaniu jakiegoś magicznego kompasu, który zamiast północy wskazuje wam najbliższe i najbardziej spektakularne kłopoty.

Chłopcy nadal siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Czy jest coś, czym chcielibyście się ze mną podzielić?

James spojrzał na Syriusza i powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Więc – zaczął Syriusz – zaczęło się tego dnia, kiedy uciekłem z domu…

I opowiedział o Toujours Pur, o przyjęciu w domu Blacków i o swoich podejrzeniach, co do Egona Wintera. Krótko streścił jak Alfard zasugerował mu ucieczkę i o tych kilku krótkich tygodniach w domu Potterów. Opowiedział, jak nierozsądnie zakradli się do Gringotta i pomijając kwestię nieszczęsnej paczki Grega, jak dali się wciągnąć w zamieszki na Pokątnej. Zakończył przygodą na Czarnym Rynku Wspomnień, gdzie jak się wyraził, wyświadczali przysługę Gregowi szukając informacji, które miałyby pomóc zrozpaczonemu exkurierowi.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem, że ukryliście Grega w Błędnym Rycerzu, jako pomocnika Eddiego?

James z Syriuszem pokiwali głowami.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Mylisz się jednak, co do Egona Wintera. Sam mogę poświadczyć, ze jest on osobą godną zaufania. Dialog, który usłyszałeś w jego rozmowie ze swoim ojcem mógł być jedynie… podstępem.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- W takim razie… - zaczął James –profesor McGonnagall powiedziała, że Winterowie zadecydowali o…

\- O tym, żeby pójść na układ z Czarnym Panem – dokończył Dumbledore – tak, zgadza się.

\- Jaki to był _układ_? – zapytał po chwili ciszy James.

\- Wymiana zakładników – odparł czarodziej – wymiana młodszej córeczki Egona Wintera na starszą. Na Rissandrę.

\- Ale to okrutne! Przecież ona jest teraz w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! – wybuchł Syriusz.

\- O ile jeszcze w ogóle żyje! – dodał James – dlaczego się na to zgodzili?

Dumbledore przez chwilę przyglądał im się w zamyśleniu.

\- Łatwo nawiązujecie przyjaźnie, prawda?

\- Nie – odparł szybko James – właściwie to wcale niekoniecznie. Ale gdy ktoś ratuje mi życie, mam dość mocne podstawy, żeby tej osobie zaufać…

\- Przyjaźń to wspaniałe uczucie. Wspaniałe i bardzo bolesne, gdy okazuje się nie tak trwałe jak myśleliśmy… Może teraz wydaje wam się to okrutne, ale z czasem nawet najtrwalsze przyjaźnie mogą okazać się kruche w obliczu innych, trudnych życiowych wyborów. To z waszej strony naturalne, że chcecie spłacić dług wdzięczności wobec tej dziewczyny, ale… bierzcie pod uwagę, że kompletnie jej nie znacie. Nie znacie motywów jej postępowania i nie wiecie jeszcze jak zareaguje w kolejnej kryzysowej sytuacji.

Jamesowi przez chwilę przeszło przez myśl, że jeszcze nie słyszał dyrektora mówiącego z taką smutną… goryczą. Tak, jakby wspominał własne bolesne przeżycia. Czy Dumbledore miał przyjaciół? Jeżeli tak, to czy jeszcze żyją? Dyrektor nagle wydał mu się niesamowicie samotny i obciążony wielką odpowiedzialnością.

\- To chwilowo nie jest dla nas istotne – zaperzył się Syriusz – chcemy jej pomóc.

\- Obserwujemy rozwój sytuacji, jeżeli będzie to możliwe to spróbujemy odzyskać ją z rąk Voldemorta…

\- Będziemy _czekać_?! Dlaczego nie zaatakujemy pierwsi?! Dlaczego…

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Syriuszu, uciekłeś z domu rodziców, z tego, co wiem nadal cię szukają. Powinienem jak najszybciej odesłać cię do nich.

\- Mam szesnaście lat, według prawa czarodziejów mogę już samodzielnie za siebie decydować – odparł Syriusz starając się nonszalancką miną zatuszować wahanie w głosie.

\- Nawet, jeżeli tak postanowiłeś, to nadal nie jesteś pełnoletni i jako dyrektor szkoły, w której przebywasz nie mógłbym ci pozwolić na wycieczki dalsze niż do Hogsmeade – Dumbledore poprawił okulary zsuwające mu się z nosa.

James przez chwilę pomyślał o tym, jak Dumbledore wygląda… staro. Tak jakby ostatnie wydarzenia odciskały na nim kolejne, zapewne jedno z licznych, piętno odpowiedzialności za swoich studentów.

\- Panie profesorze – zaczął – z pewnością moglibyśmy się na coś przydać… Proszę, niech pan rozważy naszą pomoc. Nawet, jeżeli mielibyśmy przez resztę wakacji siedzieć nocami w bibliotece i szukać sposobu na stworzenie tego antidotum.

Syriusz przytaknął niechętnie.

\- Właściwie jesteśmy w tym całkiem dobrzy. W sensie… w siedzeniu w bibliotece po nocach.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- To może okazać się ciężką pracą. Czego dowiedzieliście się do tej pory?

James opowiedział o fiolce ze wspomnieniem Wiktora Berga i ich teorii, co do zapisu receptury antidotum w księdze.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się dyrektor – będziecie mogli pomóc profesorowi Slughornowi w odtworzeniu tego eliksiru… To powinno mu się spodobać, raczej nie przepada za przygodami w terenie. A dla was będzie to świetna praktyka przed rozszerzonymi zajęciami z Eliksirów na szóstym roku. Ostrzegam jednak – rzucił im nadzwyczaj bystre spojrzenie znad okularów połówek – każde wyjście poza teren zamku ustalacie ze mną lub z profesor McGonnagall, rozumiemy się?

Obaj chłopcy z lekko wymuszonym entuzjazmem pokiwali głowami.

Dumbledore przyglądał im się czujnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mam dla was jeszcze jedno zadanie. Być może uznacie je nawet za całkiem ciekawe.

\- Jakie panie profesorze?

\- Od początku roku szkolnego studenci zaczną uczęszczać na nowe zajęcia. Obowiązkowo. Będą to lekcje Obrony Niemagicznej. Będziecie uczeni o sposobach pokonania niebezpieczeństwa bez użycia magii, a także strategii i chłodnego, logicznego myślenia. Obawiam się, że wielu rodziców uzna pomysł wprowadzenia tych zajęć za kompletnie niedorzeczny, więc zależy nam na tym, żeby od pierwszych lekcji wypadły one wzorowo oraz odrobinę…. _spektakularnie_ – rzucił im porozumiewawcze spojrzenie – myślę, że jesteście odpowiednimi osobami, które potrafią zadbać o akcent dramatyczny.

James zrobił bliżej nieokreśloną minę, na którą składało się trochę dumy, zaskoczenia i głupkowaty uśmiech. Syriusz ograniczył się tylko do tego ostatniego.

\- Chciałbym – kontynuował dyrektor – żebyście pomogli nowemu profesorowi w przygotowaniu tych lekcji. Jak również żebyście pomogli samemu profesorowi w zadomowieniu się w Hogwarcie, jest dość… hmm, nietutejszy. Pewnie o nim słyszeliście - Dumbledore mrugnął – Lee Dardarov. Strażnik Wielkiej Bramy.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to był on! – syknął Syriusz jednocześnie starając się zachować pokerową twarz – panie profesorze, tak przy okazji… Ciągle się zastanawiamy, czym jest ta Wielka Brama? Starałem się nawet znaleźć o niej jakieś książki, ale wszędzie natykam się jedynie na enigmatyczne wzmianki. Nawet nie opisano, gdzie ta Wielka Brama się znajduje…

\- Wielka Brama nie jest fizyczną budowlą – odparł Dumbledore – pewnie szukałeś informacji w rodowej siedzibie Blacków, prawda? – Syriusz skinął głową – Nic dziwnego, że nie znalazłeś nic więcej. Czarodzieje czystej krwi nie uznają działania rzeczy, które nie są napędzane klasyczną magią. Według Tybetańczyków Wielka Brama jest przejściem dla duszy utkanym z modlitw i marzeń. Człowiek przechodzący przez Wielką Bramę doznawał pewnego rodzaju oczyszczenia duszy, według legend nabierał też nowych mocy i umiejętności. Nadal jest uważana za termin bardziej religijny niż naukowy.

\- Znalazłem wzmiankę – Syriusz zmarszczył brwi jakby starał się coś przypomnieć – kojarzącą Wielką Bramę z Northfangami… i z gatunkiem wróżkowatym… oraz że Wielka Brama zaginęła w XVIII albo XIX wieku. Jak w takim razie można być Strażnikiem Wielkiej Bramy?

\- Terminu _zaginięcia_ Wielkiej Bramy nie można traktować dosłownie. To nadal nie jest rzecz, którą można zgubić. Chodziło bardziej o zaginięcie Bramy w sercach ludzi. I nie we wszystkich.

W XIX wieku, kiedy Europejczycy już na dobre eksploatowali Azję, zaczęły się również zmieniać priorytety. Coraz większą władzę miał pieniądz i ludzie coraz więcej byli w stanie poświęcić, żeby go zdobyć. To sprawiło, że coś ważnego… religijnie ważnego zaczęło umierać. Coraz mniej osób przechodziło przez życiowe zwroty, znajdowało powołanie, czy nawet szczęście. Życie zaczynało się i kończyło w ten sam sposób, a najstarsi, którzy jeszcze pamiętali jak wyglądało wcześniej umierali. Najbardziej długowieczni mieszkańcy pewnej wioski w górach Tien-Szan starali się zachować tę wiedzę i praktyki, ale cywilizacja nie oszczędziła ich azylu. Złoża złota odkryte w pobliżu ściągnęły poszukiwaczy przygód i podróżników o wątpliwej reputacji, którzy stopniowo niszczyli ich kulturę. Wtedy część z nich podjęła decyzję o opuszczeniu domu i poszukiwania go gdzie indziej.

Niektórzy udali się głębiej w góry aż do Tybetu. Tam zostali przyjęci w Lhasie, to od nich wywodzi się Iga Moto, najstarszy długowieczny wróżkowaty. Część dotarła do Japonii i przyjęła tamtejszą kulturę. Lee Dardarov wywodzi się z tej linii. Część w końcu ruszyła w stronę Europy, dotarli aż do Wielkiej Brytanii i częściowo zmieszali się z czarodziejami. Tak powstał ród Northfangów. Wasza przyjaciółka Rissa należy do najmłodszego pokolenia.

\- Wiedziałem! – zaperzył się James – wiedziałem, że jest w to zamieszana! – po chwili spoważniał – a więc to prawda… mieliśmy rację z tą durną teorią z pociągu… Voldemort rzeczywiście szuka Northfangów, żeby rozgryźć ich tajemnicę wróżkowatowej długowieczności…

Syriusz powoli pokiwał głową nadal wpatrując się w dyrektora.

\- O ile chodzi tylko o długowieczność..

\- Bystry chłopiec – pochwalił Dumbledore – długowieczność jest wspaniałym darem, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto całe swoje życie traktuje jak cud i jest w stanie dzielić się nim z innymi, czy uważacie, że Voldemort należy do takich ludzi?

\- Nie…

\- A co, według was, liczy się dla niego najbardziej?

\- Władza – powiedział cicho James.

\- Voldemort jest bardzo ambitny. Chce być uważany za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów. Dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie uda mu się tego osiągnąć jedynie klasyczna magią. Dlatego szuka alternatywy. Szuka czegoś, co da mu dostęp do nowych, nieograniczonych mocy. Szuka _innej_ magii. Magii niedocenianej przez czarodziejów, dlatego, że nie pojawia się na zawołanie i nie jest posłuszna różdżce. Takiej, która działa samoczynnie jak odrębny organizm, uaktywnia się wtedy, gdy sama chce, niezależnie od zdolności operowania zaklęciami. A co najważniejsze, a także najbardziej przerażające dla samego Voldemorta i jego popleczników, może ujawnić się u każdego. Czarodzieja, skrzata, goblina, nawet u… Mugola. Jest to broń, którą Voldemort chce posiąść za wszelką cenę tylko dla siebie. A jeśli mu się to nie uda… wtedy ją zniszczy, żeby nikt oprócz niego nie mógł jej używać. Wasza nowa przyjaciółka teraz walczy o to żeby ta moc nie zginęła. I miejmy nadzieję, że jej się to uda…

Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do wysokiego, gotyckiego okna wychodzącego na las.

\- Już prawie świta. To była dla was bardzo długa noc, powinniście odpocząć.

Pokiwali zgodnie głowami i w milczeniu zaczęli kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Muszę was poprosić o jeszcze jedną rzecz – dodał Dumbledore w zamyśleniu.

\- Tak panie profesorze?

\- O dyskrecję. W ciągu najbliższych tygodni musimy zachować ścisłą tajemnicę w związku z Northfangiem, najlepiej, żebyście w ogóle o tym nie wspominali. Skupcie się na antidotum i pomocy Lee.

\- Myślę, że w ciągu najbliższych tygodni nawet nie będziemy mieli, z kim się podzielić tymi informacjami – mruknął ponuro Syriusz.

\- Czasami najtrudniej zachować tajemnicę przed najbliższymi. To doprawdy ciężkie – zapatrzył się przez okno – kiedyś miałem przyjaciela, za którego oddałbym życie… a przy okazji… Powóz z Hogsmeade powinien za kilka minut dotrzeć tu z pewnymi dwoma chłopcami, którzy bardzo niepokoili się waszym wczorajszym wyczynem. Rita Skeeter nawet wspomniała o was w artykule _Masakra Czarnego Rynku Wspomnień_ … trochę przesadzony i ubarwiony, jak na mój gust… No idźcie już!

Powłócząc nogami ze zmęczenia zeszli do hallu w momencie, kiedy Remus lewitował kufer w kierunku schodów. Potargane ciemnoblond włosy i zwyczajowo podkrążone oczy sprawiały, że wyglądał jakby spędził tak samo nieprzespaną noc jak przyjaciele. Za to uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Lunatyku, wyglądasz jak smocze łajno – powitał go James ściskając ramię przyjaciela.

\- Ty za to trzymasz się świeżo jak nawóz mandragory!

Zarechotali wesoło.

\- Ej! Czy mógłby mi ktoś pomóc? – bardziej piskliwy niż zwykle głos Petera dobiegł z okolicy wrót wejściowych – nie ogarniam tego zaklęcia lokomocyjnego! I chyba… chyba sobie coś zwichnąłem…

.

.

.

Cień odczekał cierpliwie aż eliksir wielosokowy przestanie działać i przestanie wyglądać jak pulchna wersja własnej babki. Zarywanie nocy zaczynało go męczyć i marzył, żeby w końcu się wyspać. Pochmurny poranek jednak nadawał się idealnie do jego celów. Nucąc bliżej nieokreśloną melodię z zadowoleniem wylał ze szklanej fiolki wspomnienie do myślodsiewni. Zabulgotało obiecująco.

\- Zobaczmy, o co było tyle szumu – zaczerpnął powietrza i zanurzył głowę w kamiennej misie.

Po chwili prychając jak tonąca tchórzofretka i wyrwał się rozchlapując dookoła smugi białej mgły.

\- Nie no… Nie wierzę!

Kopniakiem przewrócił misę i pozwolił białej mgle rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

\- Jestem skończonym durniem.

.

.

.

 _\- 24 godziny wcześniej -_

Syriusz nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Może to początek paranoi albo manii prześladowczej?

Gdy już wrócili z Pokątnej do domu Jamesa i doprowadzali motocykl do stanu, w którym będzie można go użyć pod osłoną nocy, nie wiedział, co ich jeszcze dziś czeka. Chyba pierwszy raz widział człowieka zamordowanego klątwą Avada Kedavra. Wydawało mu się to okrutnie niesprawiedliwe. W jednej chwili to jedno życie zostało zakończone.

Może to poczucie ulotności i niepewności kierowało nim, gdy otworzył paczkę, która stała się powodem całej tej tragedii.

W środku znajdowała się przezroczysta kryształowa fiolka, w której kłębiła się i wirowała pojedyncza nitka wspomnienia.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dla czegoś tak drobnego ktoś mógł zabić drugiego człowieka.

Działał mechanicznie. W kuchni pani Potter znalazł po dłuższych poszukiwaniach maleńką kryształową solniczkę, która kształtem najbardziej przypominała fiolkę i po krótkim zastanowieniu się wyciągnął drobne pasemko wspomnienia. Uśmiechnął się blado na myśl o tym drobnym żarcie i zapieczętował solniczkę. Schował ją do zewnętrznej kieszeni skórzanej kurtki.

Wspomnienie pierwszego szlabanu w szklarni profesor Sprout, polegającego na czyszczeniu doniczek z odchodów dzikiej mandragory, nie było jednym z jego najprzyjemniejszych.


	9. Złodzieje wiedzy

**9.Złodzieje wiedzy**

Deski, z których wykonana była podłoga teatru skrzypiały przeraźliwie przy każdym jej kroku. Rissa zastanawiała się, czy nie przeszkadzało to aktorom, gdy mieli zagrać dostojną scenę koronacji czy podstępnego morderstwa. A może, gdy jeszcze odbywały się tu przedstawienia ta podłoga trzymała się lepiej? Dwa reflektory oświetlały miejsce, w którym stała. Oprócz tego była pewna, że co najmniej dwie postacie w ciemnościach obserwują każdy jej ruch. Co uważała za zbędny środek ostrożności, skoro obręcz, którą nosiła na nadgarstku aktywowała klątwę _Cruciatus_ , gdyby tylko opuściła budynek teatru. Uważała ten pomysł za okrutnie przewrotny, zwłaszcza, że obręcz wyposażona była w kryształ magazynujący energię z jej własnego ciała, który zamieniał ją w paliwo do utrzymania zaklęcia. Voldemort uczył się szybko. Niepokojąco szybko. To, co było marzeniem Wiktora Berga, nad którym pracował lata, Czarny Pan zrealizował w kilka dni. Próbowała już pozbyć się kryształu, ale poskutkowało to jedynie połamaniem wszystkich paznokci. Była bezsilna jak Mugolka. Powinna panikować. Powinna się bać. Ale nigdy nie przywykła do takich odczuć.

Przywykła natomiast do samotności i spędzania czasu sama ze sobą. Co okazało się całkiem przydatną umiejętnością w opustoszałym, wielkim budynku, w którym jedynymi mieszkańcami byli przekradający się w cieniach zamaskowani Śmierciożercy, kilka przerażonych skrzatów domowych, demoniczna Rosa, pełniąca funkcję gospodyni oraz pojawiający się sporadycznie Czarny Pan. Skrzywiła się, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że sama zaczyna go tak nazywać. Atmosfera wybujałej służalczości wobec Voldemorta odbijała się również na niej.

Gdzieś na dnie świadomości kotłowała się w niej nadzieja, że w końcu ktoś jej pomoże uciec. Właściwie była tego pewna w jakiś irracjonalny sposób, ale nie była w stanie sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego. Przez ostatnie tygodnie z przerażeniem odkrywała, że nie pamięta wielu rzeczy. Nie pamiętała, co robiła na początku lata, ani kiedy ostatnio widziała własnego dziadka. Nie pamiętała, gdzie mieszkała przez pierwsze siedem lat życia… Jej pamięć była jak ażurowa koronka. Jednocześnie domyślała się, dlaczego. Ktoś musiał wcześniej wiedzieć, że dostanie się w ręce Voldemorta i ktoś pomógł jej pozbyć się wspomnień. Nie wyczyścić pamięć - to by było zbyt proste do odwrócenia dla tak doświadczonego mistrza legilimencji jak Voldemort, tylko ukryć wspomnienia _na zewnątrz_ jej samej. Co było najbardziej niebezpiecznym z rozwiązań, bo jeżeli ich nie odzyska, to już nigdy nie odzyska tych wspomnień.

Im więcej czasu poświęcała na rozmyślania o tym, tym większe niebezpieczeństwo mogła ściągnąć w swoją stronę. Voldemort nie uciekał się do przemocy wobec niej, przynajmniej nie fizycznej, wolał skanować jej umysł przy pomocy legilimencji. Wychodziło mu to nadzwyczaj efektywnie, co wprawiało Rissę w przerażenie. Bardzo rzadko ją karał. Tylko na początku odmówiła współpracy. Jako córka mistrza legilimencji była świetnie przygotowana na ataki innych czarodziejów na swój umysł. Potrafiła skutecznie bronić się nawet przed Czarnym Panem.

Rissa podwinęła rękaw koszuli. Kilka z siniaków nadal było dobrze widocznych, nawet jeśli Rissa uważała, że goją się bardzo szybko. Pęknięta kość policzkowa zrosła się dość szybko, ale to, co zrobił z jej przedramieniem… Wzdrygnęła się. Od tego czasu pozwoliła Voldemortowi do woli podróżować po jej wspomnieniach z Nothfangu. Jeżeli już się zorientował, że czegoś brakuje, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Gdzie ukryła swoje wspomnienia?

 _Przestań!_

 _Nie myśl o tym!_

 _To niebezpieczne!_

Musiała tej osobie naprawdę ufać, nie oddaje się tak cennej części siebie byle komu…

 _Przestań!_

Chyba, że to była naprawdę patowa sytuacja…

 _Przestań!_

To chyba prawda, co mawiają mistrzowie legilimencji - że człowiek, który z własnej woli pozbywa się wspomnień zaczyna wariować. Zaczyna tracić swoją własną tożsamość. Zaczyna słyszeć głosy.

Rissa zeskoczyła ze sceny i podniosła z jednego z zakurzonych foteli dla publiczności płaszcz, który wcześniej na nim zostawiła. Wyszła bocznymi drzwiami i minęła opustoszały barek, kiedyś pełen wykwintnych alkoholi i eleganckich gości, teraz pokryty kurzem i grzybem. Przeszklone drzwi wychodziły na ogród, z jednej strony otwarty na teatr, z trzech pozostałych otoczony wysokim, kilkumetrowym murem. Nawet gdyby tego muru nie było, to koniec ogrodu wyznaczał jej niewidzialną granicę, za którą aktywuje się zaklęcie na jej nadgarstku.

Słyszała kiedyś o przypadkach czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy przeszli traumatyczne przeżycia i żeby się od nich odciąć i zacząć żyć na nowo decydowali się na zewnętrzne usunięcie wspomnień o danej traumie. Początkowo rzeczywiście działało, ale po jakimś czasie większość z nich popadała w szaleństwo. Bywali niespokojni, nie mogli spać, zapominali o najbłahszych rzeczach. Ojciec często powoływał się na ten przykład, gdy uczył ją o tym jak delikatna i precyzyjna musi być legilimencja, żeby nie wywołała trwałych urazów.

Drzewa jeszcze nie straciły liści, ale chłodne powietrze sygnalizowało wcześniejsze nadejście zimnej jesieni. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się z chłodu. Włożyła obie dłonie aż po łokcie w rękawy płaszcza, wyszeptała zaklęcie i jednym płynnym ruchem przewróciła go na lewą stronę. Cienki, brązowy trencz zamienił się w odpowiednio grubszy granatowy płaszcz z podszewką. Odrobina magii, której nadal mogła używać. Ciekawe, co Cień by powiedział o takiej modyfikacji jego cienistej peleryny? Spędziła trochę czasu gimnastykując się z zaklęciami aż udało jej się sprawić, że peleryna zmieniała kształt i udawała zwykłą część garderoby, a do tego była funkcjonalna. Nadal jednak pracowała nad stylem i wykończeniem poszczególnych elementów, które raczej nie nadawały się na paryskie salony. Podejrzewała, że mogła być to wina oryginalnego materiału, z którego zrobiona została peleryna.

-Chyba czujesz się tutaj trochę zbyt swobodnie, nieprawdaż? - zimny kobiecy głos wyrwał Rissę z zamyślenia.

Większość popleczników Czarnego Pana ukrywała swoje twarze za maskami i nie byli rozpoznawalni nawet dla siebie samych. Nie tyczyło się to Rosy. Kobieta emanowała pewnością siebie i najwidoczniej była przekonana, że samo oddanie zapewnia jej całkowitą ochronę. Była wiernym sługą i okrutnym człowiekiem.

-Cały czas kręcisz się i węszysz, jakbyś planowała jak stąd uciec. Mogę od razu rozwiać twoje plany - to się nie uda. Nawet gdybyś wyszła za próg, twoja bransoletka aktywuje _Cruciatus_ i będziesz zwijać się w bólu, aż Czarny Pan uzna, że masz dość. A jeśli nie… Wiesz po jakim czasie umysł katowany bólem umiera?

Rissa starała się unikać jakichkolwiek rozmów z Rosą, ale powoli pokręciła głową.

-Po trzech lub czterech godzinach twój umysł odlatuje. Jeszcze nie umierasz, ale z całą pewnością już do ciebie nie wróci. Zostaniesz warzywem, jak ci nieszczęśnicy po pocałunku dementora. Po pięciu do sześciu godzin tortur ciało przestaje reagować, kończą się drgawki i resztka obrony, ciało jest tak wymęczone, że nie ma siły oddychać a serce przestaje bić.

Rosa zmierzyła ją spojrzeniem, zatrzymując się dłużej na świeżo zagojonym policzku.

-To, co ci zrobił to nic, w porównaniu, z tym, co byś poczuła. Więc śmiało - uciekaj. Czeka cię wtedy prawie pół dnia wolności w agonalnych mękach.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała.

-A tymczasem zapraszam na kolejną sesję z Czarnym Panem, dopiero co wrócił. Nie daj mu czekać, nie należy do najcierpliwszych.

Kobieta obróciła się i stukając obcasami zniknęła w bocznych drzwiach.

Rissa nie chciał ryzykować kolejnej kary i prawie biegiem ruszyła w stronę gabinetu na trzecim piętrze. Na trzecim piętrze, tak jak gabinet Dumbledore'a uświadomiła sobie mimochodem. Drzwi stały otworem, ale w środku było pusto. W przeciwieństwie do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu ten pokój wydawał się okrutnie nieprzytulny i zimny. Kilka przedmiotów zgromadzonych za przeszklonymi gablotami, na odległość emanowała nieokreśloną, niepokojącą energią.

-Siadaj.

Rissa zacisnęła powieki. Jego głos… Jego głos nie miał barwy, nie miał intonacji innej niż rozkazująca i miała wrażenie, że dociera nie przez uszy tylko przez same wnętrzności. Czuła, że ją mdli. Usiadła powoli w fotelu, który był, o dziwo miękki i wygodny, choć za każdym razem spodziewała się twardego krzesła z kajdanami.

Voldemort wynurzył się z mrocznego kąta i utkwił w niej spojrzenie. Jego oczy musiały mieć kiedyś inną barwę, ale lata niebezpiecznych eksperymentów już dawno ją wypaliły. Mógł być kiedyś przystojnym mężczyzną, mógł być świetnym czarodziejem…

-Pamiętaj, że słyszę twoje myśli - skrzywił blade usta w grymasie uśmiechu - jesteś taka młoda i rozpieszczona, nie zrozumiesz, że bycie jedynie dobrym czarodziejem to coś dużo poniżej mojej ambicji.

-Podobno im większe kompleksy tym większe ambicje - za późno ugryzła się w język. Zacisnęła mocniej oczy zastanawiając się, co teraz jej zrobi. Złamie jej obojczyk? Czy kość biodrową? To ostatnie podobno goi się bardzo długo. Voldemort nie zrobił nic. Gdy odważyła się podnieść wzrok mierzył ją jednym z tych nieodgadnionych spojrzeń. Może i był porywczy i okrutny, ale potrafił też słuchać. Słuchać i uczyć się od innych. Nie w taki sposób jak robią to grzeczni studenci, tylko raczej jak złodziej wiedzy, który wyszarpywał każdą ważną informację i każdą z nich oglądał ze wszystkich stron analizując do czego mogłoby mu się to przydać.

-Masz rację. Kompleksy z dzieciństwa mogą być zmorą na całe życie albo motorem do działania. Ty zapewne nie przechodziłaś czegoś takiego, prawda? Jesteś dzieckiem, które miało wszystko, które nigdy nie nauczyło się bać o to, że zabraknie ci jedzenia albo dachu nad głową. Problemy miałaś rozwiązywać według waszych głupich, szlachetnych idei wpajanych od małego. I gdzie cię to zaprowadziło Rissandro? Do momentu, kiedy nie możesz pójść dalej, bo musisz zadbać o status quo, o to, co zostało ci wpojone, czego sama nie stworzyłaś i nawet nie wiesz, czy jest jakaś zasadność w utrzymaniu tego.

Voldemort wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nie użył jej. Zamiast tego usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka i splótł wokół niej swoje długie, blade palce.

-Czasami nie ma sensu tego bronić - przez chwilę brzmiał prawie jak poczciwy wujek dający dobre rady małej siostrzenicy - zostaw to i oddaj mi cały rdzeń mocy z własnej woli. Ja za to zostawię cię w spokoju. Rozejdziemy się w swoje strony. Będziesz mogła stosować swoje szlachetne idee jak tylko będziesz chciała. I zaczniesz to robić sama, bez narzuconej, bzdurnej ideologii Northfangów.

-Mam ci oddać większość wspomnień? Nie wystarczy ci, że i tak się nimi dzielę? Przecież wiem, że zwariuję jak to zrobię…

-Wiesz? - lodowaty ton głosu zaalarmował ją, że powiedziała za dużo, skuliła się w fotelu.

-Skąd niby wiesz? Może dlatego, że już to zrobiłaś? Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem braków w twojej głowie? Myślałaś, że jesteście tacy sprytni z Dumbledorem? Że się nie zorientuję?!

Nawet nie zauważyła zaklęcia, które uderzyło w jej dłoń i skręciło co najmniej trzy palce. Wrzasnęła tak głośno, że szyby w oknie zawibrowały.

-Jeśli nie opanujesz tych wrzasków to kolejne zaklęcie wyrwie twoje struny głosowe. Jestem ciekaw czy nawet przy pomocy swojej brudnej magii udałoby ci się je zrekonstruować, może spróbujemy?

Dziewczyna pokręciła szybko głową, łapiąc oddech.

-Proszę, nie - wyszeptała.

Czarny Pan wycelował różdżkę w jej czoło.

-Dopóki jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach wyssę z ciebie każdy fragment wiedzy, jaki znajdę w twojej głowie. A jak już będę to miał i nie oddasz mi swojej mocy sama…

Czubek różdżki boleśnie wbił się w jej spocone czoło, co jeszcze mocniej wepchnęło ją w fotel.

-To sam ją sobie wezmę. _Legilimens!_

..

..

..

Frank Longbottom poprawił zsuwający się na oczy obszerny kaptur. Poobdzierane szmaty, które miał na sobie, usmarowana brudem twarz i sztuczny zarost postarzały go o dobre kilkanaście lat. Wyglądał jak menel. Czuł się jak menel. Szczęśliwie nie śmierdział jak menel.

Kawałek tektury z nabazgranym _Zbieram na chleb_ leżał przed nim na ziemi.

Frank dyskretnie zerknął na złoty zegarek, nie do końca pasujący do włóczęgowskiego stylu, po czym utkwił wzrok w fasadzie starego, zrujnowanego teatru po drugiej stronie ulicy. Przed wejściem, niewidoczni dla większości Mugoli stali dwaj Śmierciożercy. Frank, gdyby nie wiedział, że są Śmierciożercami nigdy by ich o to nie posądził. Wyglądali całkowicie normalnie i niewinnie. Tak niewinnie jak mogli wyglądać czarodzieje rzucający czar kamuflujący. To ich zdradziło. Za dużo środków ostrożności. Zbyt ostentacyjna biało-czerwona taśma i znak ostrzegający przed robotami na wysokości. Ten budynek, nawet gdyby Frank wcześniej tego nie wiedział i tak wydawał się podejrzany. Do tego znajdował się jedynie dwie przecznice od głównego wejścia do Ministerstwa Magii.

Mężczyźni zajęli się drugim śniadaniem. Kanapki opakowane w szary papier. Frankowi na ten widok zaburczało w brzuchu. Alastor Moody się spóźniał. Miał go zmienić już kwadrans temu. Do odjazdu pociągu do Hogwartu zostało niecałe półtorej godziny. Myślami był już na peronie, zastanawiając się, czy jego matka już czeka na niego z bagażami.

Mijał już trzeci tydzień odkąd obserwowali ten budynek. Odkąd Zakonowi Feniksa udało się namierzyć miejsce, gdzie Voldemort przetrzymuje zakładnika. Frank nigdy wcześniej nie uczestniczył w czymś takim jak wymiana zakładników. Kojarzyło mu się to z kiepskimi mugolskimi kryminałami, które czasami podczytywał matce. Według tych książek coś zawsze musiało w takiej akcji pójść źle. Ten przypadek nie był wyjątkiem.

Sama wymiana odbyła się bez niespodzianek i zadziwiająco zgodnie. Lee Dardarov i Rissa oraz jeden ze Śmierciożerców Voldemorta z małą Izzy Winter spotkali się na skrawku Ziemi Niemagicznej – dziwnej anomalii na wybrzeżu w pobliżu Aberporth. Anomalia polegała na całkowitej niemożliwości rzucania zaklęć. Miejsca takie jak to zdarzały się dość rzadko i często zmieniały swoje położenie. Nic dziwnego, więc, że na spotkanie obie strony zainwestowały bardziej w fizyczne niż magiczne zdolności swoich przedstawicieli. Gdy tylko Lee wrócił z dziewczynką, która swoją drogą zachowała niezwykle stalowe nerwy, jak na dziewięciolatkę, zajął się nią Rubeus Hagrid, który pomimo swojej olbrzymiej postury potrafił zręcznie zniknąć pod kamuflażem i okrężną drogą zabrał małą do wcześniej ustalonego bezpiecznego miejsca. Na tym gładkość planu się skończyła. Gdy tylko Hagrid opuścił Ziemię Niemagiczną zaatakowali ich Śmierciożercy. Dumbledore zarządził odwrót, według wcześniej obmyślonego planu awaryjnego. Rozdzielili się na pozornie niezorganizowane grupki i ruszyli w różne strony starając się rozbić skoncentrowane siły przeciwnika. Voldemort wydawał się również przygotowany na to. Ignorując innych skupił się na Dumbledorze i wszystkie swoje siły posłał za nim i towarzyszącym mu czterem członkom Zakonu. Nie udało mu się dopaść dyrektora, ale jego towarzysze odnieśli mniejsze lub większe kontuzje.

Aktualnie, więc uszczuplone siły Zakonu uzupełniali najmłodsi jego członkowie, tacy jak Frank. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że w końcu może zająć się pracą w terenie, choć z drugiej tęsknił już trochę za Hogwartem i z niecierpliwością czekał, co dla niego zaplanował Dumbledore. Oczywiście dyrektor z góry zastrzegł, że ze względu na rozpoczęcie ostatniego roku nauki w szkole, nie zleci Frankowi zbyt wielu zadań. Chłopak też zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli chce zostać aurorem musi mocniej przyłożyć się do części przedmiotów. Nadal jednak perspektywa pracy dla Zakonu Feniksa była dla niego powodem do dumy.

Zza rogu wyłoniła się malownicza postać, dzierżąca owiniętą szarym papierem butelkę, w której coś podejrzanie chlupotało. Frank tylko rzucił okiem w tamtą stronę i skupił się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Alastor Moody miał na sobie coś w rodzaju turbanu z brudnych szmat, z których kilka zwisało aż na plecy. Kilkudniowy zarost i sztuczne wąsy, ubrudzone jakimś białym świństwem zasłaniały mu prawie całkowicie dolną połowę twarzy.

\- Znieczulica! – zakrzyknął bełkotliwie, na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszała go spora część przechodniów – Prostactwo i znieczulica! Wyrzucili mnie spod żłobka, gdzie uczciwie zbierałem na życie!

Zatoczył się zgrabnie i zarył nosem w drzewo, obok którego siedział Frank. Ludzie rzucali im podejrzliwe spojrzenia, ale omijali ich dość szerokim łukiem.

Nawet Śmierciożercy rechotali drwiąco.

\- Ładne przedstawienie staruszku – mruknął Frank – co masz w tej flaszce?

Alastor podał mu butelkę.

\- Sok jabłkowy, golnij sobie.

Frank pociągnął łyka a Moody ustawił obok kawałek starej deski klozetowej, z napisem _Zbieram na whiskey_.

\- Coś się dzieje?

\- Nic – odparł cicho Frank – od rana stoi tych dwóch, za chwilę powinni się zmienić. Nikt nie wychodził. A przynajmniej nie tradycyjną metodą… A co na Pokątnej?

\- Spokojnie. Właściwie podejrzanie spokojnie od tej ostatniej awantury.

\- Moja matka uważa…

\- Tak, tak, już to słyszałem – parsknął zniecierpliwiony Moody – uważa, że ON jest w żałobie po Erynii… Romantyczna głupota.

Frank się nachmurzył.

\- Aczkolwiek bardzo cenię zdanie twojej mamy… - dodał szybko auror – wiesz, gdybyś jej mógł szepnąć o mnie jakieś miłe słówko…

\- Miłe słówko… No nie wiem. Muszę już iść – podniósł się dbając o zachowanie godności menela, niespiesznie i z lekka się zataczając – mój pociąg odjedzie za trochę ponad godzinę.

\- Leć młody – auror przyjął pozę, w której wyglądał jakby drzemał, choć w rzeczywistości świetnie widział, co się dzieje dookoła.

Frank zabrał swój kawałek tektury z napisem i skierował się w stronę najbliższego kościółka. Zatrzymał się na chwilę pożebrać przy stoisku z warzywami, gdzie z niechęcią zauważył, że jeden ze Śmierciożerców idzie w jego stronę. Wiedział, że to była najgorsza pora na odejście ze stanowiska, ludzie Voldemorta też właśnie teraz się zmieniali i ci dwaj, którzy tak długo siedzieli na posterunku też nabiorą ochoty żeby powęszyć. Na dodatek powęszyć za nim, szczerze wątpił, że nagle naszła ich ochota na świeżą marchewkę ze straganu.

Szybko zeskanował najbliższe otoczenie, na najbliższe bramie widniał szyld informujący, że znajdzie tam usługi krawca, reklama wróżki Junony oraz wejście do chińskiej restauracji. Frank w żółwim tempie dobrnął do bramy, walcząc ze sobą, żeby nie uciec jak królik. Gdy tylko zniknął za zakrętem przyspieszył gwałtownie. Z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza wyjął piersiówkę i i pociągnął z niej gorliwie.

Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Co prawda zbyt długo przechowywany eliksir wielosokowy nie tracił swoich właściwości, ale smakował, o dziwo, jeszcze gorzej.  
W tempie godnym cyrkowej tancerki zrzucił z siebie łachmany włóczęgi i w ostatniej chwili, gdy chowając je do ukrytego wcześniej pod płaszczem plecaka w wejściu do bramy pojawił się Śmierciożerca.

Mężczyzna omiótł wzrokiem niewielkie podwórko. Zauważył jeszcze skrzypiące, niedomknięte drzwi prowadzące do wróżki Junony i szczupłego, krótkowzrocznego studenta, starającego się przeczytać coś z menu restauracji wystawionego w ogródku. Ruszył w stronę uchylonych drzwi wróżki.  
Frank nie tracąc czasu oddalił się, klucząc pomiędzy uliczkami. Miał nadzieję, że Alastor nie nasunął ludziom Voldemorta powodów do podejrzeń. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że auror poradzi sobie z każdą opresją, jakkolwiek wydawałaby się beznadziejna. W głębi ducha szczerze podziwiał czarodzieja, nawet pomimo jego niewytłumaczalnego i podejrzanego zainteresowania matką Franka.

Chłopak westchnął głęboko i o mały włos nie wpadł na latarnię uliczną. Student, któremu ukradł włos, żeby dodać go de eliksiru wielosokowego naprawdę miał kiepski wzrok.

Zaczął powoli prostować swoją trasę i zmierzać w kierunku dworca Kings Cross. Naprawdę tęsknił za Hogwartem. Prawie żałował, że to już jego ostatni rok. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że po zakończeniu szkoły w Zakonie Feniksa pojawią się nowi członkowie. Dumbledore jednak nie starał się ze wszystkich sił zrekrutować młodych do Zakonu. Twierdził, że nie chce ryzykować życia dzieci z własnej szkoły. Frank jednak czuł, że dyrektor niedługo będzie do tego zmuszony. W tym roku miał zamiar mu NIECHCĄCY w tym pomóc. Uznał, że na pierwszy ogień świetnie będzie się nadawać James Potter i młody Black. Ten drugi pomimo śliskiego Ślizgońskiego rodowodu już niejednokrotnie udowodnił, że można na nim polegać. Z kolei zdecydowanie nie czuł zaufania do dwóch pozostałych członków ich bandy. Remus Lupin ułożony prefekt Gryffindoru zachowywał się często podejrzanie, jakby skrywał brzydki, mroczny sekret, a Peter Pettigrew był zwykłym cwaniaczkiem, który sprzedałby własną matkę, gdyby ktoś zaoferował mu za to kilka galeonów. Czasami Frank aż zazdrościł temu nieudacznikowi, że udało mu się zdobyć tak wiernych przyjaciół. Czasami sam chciał być na jego miejscu… Czy to nie byłoby rozwiązanie lepsze dla wszystkich? A może przyjaźń nie polegała na racjonalnych zasadach? Jeśli nie, to na czym?

Dumbledore, co prawda, nie wyznaczył mu wielu zadań na ten rok, ale jednym z tych ostatnich było zajęcie się organizacją Obrony Niemagicznej prowadzonej przez Lee Dardarova. Malowniczy pół Japończyk, pół Rosjanin był od tych kilku tygodni zdecydowanie nie w humorze odkąd cały plan odbicia córki Wintera sprowadzał się do, jak mawiał Lee - _podglądania jak Śmierciożercy drapią się po życi_. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że energiczny obcokrajowiec wolałby zamiast wyrafinowanej intrygi, szybką sieczkę samurajskim mieczem. Co do prowadzonych przez niego zajęć Frank obawiał się, że zdolności pedagogiczne Dardarova mogą doprowadzić do wielu niezbyt przyjemnych rozmów z rodzicami młodych czarodziejów. O ile James i Syriusz pracowali nad efektywną stroną tego przedsięwzięcia, o tyle Frank zajmował się temperowaniem odruchów świeżo upieczonego nauczyciela i cierpliwym tłumaczeniem, jak traktować rozkapryszone dzieci czarodziejskiej arystokracji.

Eliksir wielosokowy przestał działać, gdy Frank znalazł się na dworcu. Zniknął na chwilę w toalecie, żeby pozbyć się ciuchów menela, które nadal miał w plecaku i zmyć pozostałości z warstwy kurzu oblepiającej jego twarz. Miał jeszcze czas. Spokojnie i powoli rozglądał się po dworcu przez kilka minut, ale nie widząc nic podejrzanego niby przypadkowo oparł się o barierkę mniej więcej w połowie drogi pomiędzy peronami dziewiątym i dziesiątym. I zniknął.

Czerwony ekspres do Hogwartu już czekał na torach. Niewielkie grupki uczniów zaczęły zbierać się i przekrzykiwać w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich przedziałów i towarzyszy. Zadziwiające jak ważne było z kim trafisz po raz pierwszy do przedziału. Tak jakby generowało to całą przyszłość w szkole. W kolejnych latach nadal niekończące się źródło ekscytacji i radości ze spotkań. Chyba, że ktoś był samotnikiem, tak jak Frank, i każda kolejna podróż ekspresem do Hogwartu była kolejnym bolesnym uświadomieniem sobie, że po prostu nie ma przyjaciół. Może za mało się starał? Może nie potrafił rozpocząć rozmowy o niczym? Może wydawał się za bardzo przemądrzały? Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nie znosił tracić czasu na bezowocne, niewnoszące nic nowego gadki.

Jego matka czekała już siedząc z elegancko skrzyżowanymi nogami na kufrze z rzeczami do Hogwartu. Jak zwykle Frank był zaskoczony, że jego mama nadal jest tak ładną kobietą. Ciężka i frustrująca praca w Ministerstwie Magii zamiast zrobić z niej styraną życiem kobietę w średnim wieku jej dodawała jeszcze więcej energii. W połączeniu ze zdecydowanym charakterem i dużym urokiem osobistym pani Longbottom skutecznie odstraszała i onieśmielała większość mężczyzn. Nawet sam Alastor Moody, na co dzień poskramiający kelpie i Śmierciożerców, nie był w stanie zaprosić wdowę Longbottom na zwykłą kawę. Jak wiadomo dla każdego mężczyzny są granice odwagi.

\- Przejęliście wiadomość? - pani Longbottom, podobnie jak syn nie lubiła tracić czasu na próżne wstępy i sztuczne generowanie rozmowy.

-Nie, jeszcze nie - odparł cicho Frank rozglądając się dyskretnie dookoła. Jedna z dziewcząt z Ravenclawu puściła do niego oko. Czyżby go z kimś pomyliła? - Alastor został sam, ale mam wrażenie, że Śmierciożercy zaczynają bardziej węszyć, jeden szedł za mną aż go zgubiłem…

-Dam znać Dumbledore'owi - kobieta zręcznie zeskoczyła z kufra - spakowałam Ci kanapki kochanie - dodała głośniej wyższym, bardziej matczynym głosem - pamiętaj, żeby w zimie ubierać się ciepło i koniecznie wróć na Boże Narodzenie do swojej starej i samotnej matki! - przytuliła go ostentacyjnie i ucałowała siarczyście w oba policzki zostawiając na nich ślady czerwonej szminki.

Po czym teleportowała się.

Pociąg zagwizdał a Frank zorientował się, że już czas znaleźć sobie przytulny odosobniony przedział. Podniósł swój kufer zaklęciem i zgrabnie wsunął go przez najbliższe drzwi.

Trwało to chwilę, ale znalazł pusty przedział prawie na końcu pociągu i otworzył pierwszą lepszą książkę, nie zagłębiając się w lekturze, ale mając nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie chciał zacząć z nim rozmowy jeśli będzie wyglądał na odpowiednio zajętego. Lekkie szarpnięcie uświadomiło mu, że właśnie ruszyli, ale dopiero krzyk z peronu zmusił go, żeby spojrzeć w okno.

-Co do….

Wśród zdezorientowanych rodziców stojących na peronie ktoś gwałtownie przepychał się w stronę odjeżdżającego pociągu. Po chwili z tłumu wypadł w pełnym pędzie James Potter z dramatycznym okrzykiem rzucając się ku kolejnym mijającym go zamkniętym drzwiom pociągu. Po chwili pojawił się, a jakże, Syriusz Black w skórzanej mugolskiej kurtce i ostrzyżonymi na prawie zero włosami. Na jego widok połowa kobiet na peronie krzywiła się z niesmakiem, podczas gdy druga połowa rumieniła.

Frank nie myślał długo, wypadł z przedziału potrącając po drodze dwóch trzecioklasistów i zaklęciem otworzył ostatnie drzwi, które jeszcze były w zasięgu obu chłopców.

-Myślałem, że już jesteście w Hogwarcie! - Frank starał się przekrzyczeć hałas wywoływany przez rozpędzający się pociąg wyciągając ramię do Jamesa. Potter chwycił ramię Franka i ze zwinnością typową dla szukającego wsunął się do przedziału.

-I tak też oficjalnie jest - wydyszał James wciągając Syriusza, który ostatnim skokiem zdołał wybić się z końcówki peronu i poszybował kilka metrów w powietrzu chwytając wystającej klamki drzwi pociągowej.

-Dzięku Bogu - wysapał Syriusz - już myślałem, że znów czeka nas świstoklik i kąpiel w jeziorze… - urwał - cześć Frank.

..

..

..

Kilka przedziałów dalej chłopiec o gęstych, ciemnych włosach beznamiętnie obserwował wszystko przez okno. Pomiędzy jego długimi palcami bębniącymi w szybę co chwila pojawiał się i znikał bogato zdobiony srebrny zegarek z wygrawerowanym wężem Syltherinu i rodowym herbem Blacków. Westchnął z niesmakiem, gdy z przedziału obok wydobyły się ogłuszające okrzyki wiwatu wydane przez grupkę Gryfonów, których rozczochrane czupryny jedna obok drugiej wystawione przez okno pociągu śledziły, gdy Syriusz Black wykonał dość spektakularny skok z końca peronu i zniknął w ostatnim przedziale. Ci Gryfoni naprawdę potrafią zachowywać się jak bydło.

-Reg, czy to czasem nie twój brat? - zapytał Paul Avery odsuwając się od okna - myślałem, że twoi rodzice już dawno dostarczyli was na peron.

Regulus Black wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć swoich stosunków rodzinnych z kimś takim jak Paul Avery.

-Słyszeliście, co się stało - Lucjusz Malfoy ostrożnie ułożył swój kufer na na półce bagażowej i usiadł naprzeciwko Regulusa - wiecie, co ostatnio dorwał Czarny Pan?

-Ciiiicho, idioto! - syknęła Lena Devlyn. Szybko uchyliła drzwi przedziału, rozejrzała się i rzuciła zaklęcie wytłumiające - chcesz, żeby ktoś cię podsłuchał? I tak nas podejrzewają!

-Daj spokój Lena - mruknął Lucjusz z lekko skruszoną miną - kto niby nas podejrzewa? Stary dinozaur Dumbledore?

-Dumbledore ma swoich pupilków, którzy donoszą mu o wszystkim - mruknął Joe Batory, pałkarz drużyny Ślizgonów, zajmujący półtora siedzenia i ważący dobre ponad sto kilo, z czego znikomym procentem był tłuszcz.

-Dumbledore jest słaby - odparł Lucjusz - nie może nic nam zrobić. Tak mówi statut szkoły. Jesteśmy nietykalni.

Lena posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie spod długich rzęs.

-No dobrze, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz się obnosić z wypisanym na czole _Jestem wtyką Czarnego Pana_!

-Już niedługo nie będziemy musieli się z tym ukrywać - kontynuował Lucjusz - Czarny Pan ma teraz moce, o jakich nam się nie śniło - zawiesił głos i obserwował przez chwilę jaki efekt wywrą jego słowa. Cztery pary oczu wpatrywały się w niego uważnie.

-Czyżby?

-Pamiętacie aferę z Northfangiem?

-To było dawno - stwierdził Reg - jeszcze przed końcem roku szkolnego. Wszyscy zginęli. Czarny Pan ich zniszczył i po kłopocie.

-Och, Reggi, myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz miał bardziej aktualne informacje. Tu nie chodziło o zniszczenie Northfangów tylko o ich… eksploatację. Widzicie - Northfangowie dysponowali tą brudną, starą magią, której używali bez większego polotu… Czarny Pan natomiast miał plan na zastosowanie tego paskudztwa w dużo lepszy sposób. Gdy grzeczne prośby i chęć ugody nic nie dały zastosował bardziej dramatyczne środki i wyrżnął w pień tych mieszańców. Oczywiście pozostawił najsłabsze ogniwa, które nadawały się do współpracy. Aktualnie jest w posiadaniu dziedziczki Northfangu - Rissy Winter.

-Winter?! Czy to przypadkiem nie córka lorda Wintera? - zapytał Reg - poznałem jej kuzynkę Flay, całkiem urocza dziewczyna, szkoda, że skończyła w Gryffindorze…

-Tak, ta sama - mruknął Lucjusz zniesmaczony, że Black mu przerwał - wiecie, co to oznacza, prawda?

-Czarny Pan zyska dodatkową moc - wyszeptałą zarumieniona Lena - nie będziemy już musieli się ukrywać, my… Będziemy teraz rządzić Hogwartem, będziemy…

-Nie galopuj za bardzo - Joe ostudził jej zapał - jeszcze długa droga do tego. Lucjuszu, czy jest coś, co możemy teraz zrobić dla Czarnego Pana? Ty z pewnością wiesz, co mogłoby go zadowolić.

Lucjusz wyprostował się dumnie, połechtany pochlebstwem.

-Tak, rzeczywiście… Słyszałem, że Czarny Pan jest niezadowolony, że w Hogwarcie pojawił się ten nowy nauczyciel. Dardarov.

-Taaaak - mruknął Joe - wątpię, żebyśmy dali mu radę nawet jeśli zebralibyśmy się wszyscy razem. To strażnik Wielkiej Bramy, jest kompletnie odporny na magię. Można go pokonać jedynie… w pojedynku bez magii.

-Czyli jego własną bronią! - zawołał Paul - czy to oznacza, że staniemy się najwierniejszymi uczniami na Obronie Niemagicznej?

Reg ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową.

-To śmieszne - mamy z siebie robić błaznów, żeby może w przyszłości mieć szansę dźgnąć Lee Dardarov różdżką pod żebra? Nierealne.

Lucjusz westchnął.

-Byłoby miło, gdybyś wykazał nieco więcej entuzjazmu. Jeśli chodzi o nierealność to drugie zadanie bardziej pasuje do tego określenia…

-Jakie?

-Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw.

W przedziale na chwilę zapadła cisza. Paul wymienił zdezorientowane spojrzenie z Regiem i Leną.

-Co z nim? - spytał w końcu Reg.

-Czarny Pan chce go mieć.

Regulus wybuchł śmiechem tak głośnym, że aż osłona wytłumiająca zawibrowała.

-Przepraszam, to dopiero jest śmieszne…

Drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Severus Snape. Miał już na sobie szkolną szatę z wężowym emblematem Syltherinu.

-Sie masz Sev! Siadaj, co słychać - zagruchała Lena - jak wakacje?

Severus uśmiechnął się.

-Z pewnością nie tak wspaniałe, jak wasze - odparł. Regulus prawie słyszał jak dodaje w myślach _Rozpieszczone dupki_ \- Reg, słyszałem, że zostałeś naszym nowym szukającym, gratulacje! Dokop Potterowi, dobra?

-Reg będzie szukającym? - Lena zrobiła wielkie oczy - czemu nic nie mówiłeś?!

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i stanęła w nich wysoka, piękna dziewczyna o zimnym spojrzeniu.

-Dobrze słyszałam? Mój mały kuzyn będzie szukającym? To cudownie, że będziesz dla nas uganiał się za latającą błyskotką!

-Też miło cię widzieć Bellatrix.

Lena nachmurzyła się widocznie, niezadowolona, że uwaga chłopców odwróciła się w kierunku Bellatrix.

-Mam wrażenie, że twoje zaklęcie wytłumiające nie działa jak powinno, Lena - mruknął pragmatyczny Joe Batory.

-Nie denerwuj się, zdjęłam je przed chwilą, gdy przechodziłam - mruknęła Bellatrix puszczając oko - wiecie przecież, że jestem wścibska a ten przedział na odległość śmierdzi jakąś ciekawą tajemnicą. Powiedzcie mi! - zażądała.

-Mamy trochę mało miejsca - burknęła Lena.

\- I tak miałem się przejść - Reg wstał - spocznij kochana kuzynko. Nie zapomnijcie o skutecznym wytłumiaczu.

Zasunął drzwi za sobą, gdy tylko Snape wcisnął się na miejsce obok Joe Batorego. Przedział na chwilę zabłysł niebieskawym światłem i nagle wszystkie dźwięki dochodzące z wewnątrz umilkły. Regulus uchylił okno na korytarzu i świeże powietrze uderzyło go w twarz.

-Możemy zamienić słowo?

Reg jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem. Powinien mieć pelerynę niewidkę, żeby na chwilę mieć spokój.

-Zamienić słowo? Inne niż _Expelliarmus_ i _Drętwota_?

Syriusz uniósł obie dłonie do góry.

-Nawet nie mam różdżki, nie musisz się obawiać.

Regulus prychnął. Jego brat wyglądał jakby spędził wakacje w ciepłych krajach. Jego blada zazwyczaj twarz była opalona, włosy zaczynały odrastać a mugolskie ciuchy pasowały do tego miejsca jak… jak mugolskie ciuchy do Hogwartu. Reg wzruszył ramionami.

-Tylko szybko, jeśli Bell mnie z tobą zobaczy, to nie da mi spokoju do końca Hogwartu.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

-Chciałem tylko zapytać, jak wygląda sytuacja rodziców? I twoja?

-Cudownie, jak zawsze. Sielanka. Jestem od niedawna jedynakiem, wiesz? Podobno miałem brata, ale ten gbur wolał życie na wsi i mugolskie ciuchy zamiast życia w prestiżu. To dziwne, że to moja rodzina… Może go adoptowali? Może matka popełniła w pewnym momencie błąd z jakimś….

Nie udało mu się skończyć, bo lewy sierpowy Syriusza podbił mu szczękę.

-Ty..

-O, jednak ci zależy na reputacji matki… - Regulus wypluł trochę krwi - chyba przygryzłem sobie dziąsło przez ciebie.

-Nie rozumiem cię! - wywarczał Syriusz - albo mnie wrabiasz, żeby utrzymać pozycję faworyta rodziców, albo mi pomagasz. Myślałem, że możemy to sobie wytłumaczyć…

Regulus wybuchł zimnym śmiechem. Syriusz przez chwilę zastanawiał się, kiedy jego brat z niewinnego lizusa stał się zimnym i wyrachowanym intrygantem.

-Zapomnij - Regulus otarł chusteczką z wygrawerowanymi inicjałami resztkę krwi z wargi - miałem gorszy dzień, nie powinienem ci pomagać. W końcu wspaniały Syriusz zawsze radzi sobie sam, prawda? A jeśli nie sam, to ma swoich nieodłącznych kumpli, którzy zastępują mu rodzinę. Nie potrzebujesz do swojego cudownego życia nieudolnego braciszka z Sytherinu!

Syriusz stał nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

Regulus odwrócił się i zniknął w przejściu do kolejnego wagonu.


End file.
